Wantrouwen
by Mrs. N. Snape
Summary: COMPLEET - Hoe alles begon, of, hoe Severus de weg uit de duisternis vond.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Dit verhaal is origineel van Werinaya user id: 282053 werinaya@aol.com en heet Miβtrauen (Duits verhaal). Ik heb toestemming gekregen om dit verhaal te vertalen.

Niets is van mij! Alles is uitgevonden door J.K. Rowling en ik verdien er ook geen geld mee.

Mijn dank aan: mijn bèta lezeres Silvia

Reviews zijn altijd welkom en ik geef ze ook door aan de originele schrijfster van dit verhaal.

Nog een ding veel plezier bij het lezen.

Groetjes Mrs. N. Snape.

P.s. De gezegdes aan een begin van een hfdst. heb ik niet altijd vertaald omdat ik dan gewoonweg niet het Nederlandse gezegde weet (weet iemand dat wel dan hoor ik dat graag, mijn email is nschwanen@hotmail.com) 

Onbetrouwbaar.

Hoofdstuk 1 Gevonden

(Rühme dich nicht mit deiner Kraft. Du weisst nicht was kommt und welche Strafe dich noch erwartet.)

(Frei nach Kagemni)

Het was volle maand en een heldere koude herfstnacht. De geur van komende sneeuw hing reeds in de lucht en de loofbomen wierpen hun laatste dode bladeren van hun takken. De grond van het bos was bedekt met bladeren, en zou het klaarlichte dag zijn zou de grond geel, rood en bruin schemeren, maar het was diep in de nacht en in de duisternis zag alles er grijs of zwart uit. Sommige dieren van het bos sliepen zeker beschut en in vrede, andere gingen op jacht en sluipten tussen de oude bomen door.

Eén wolf was alleen op jacht. In ieder geval zou men hem op het eerste gezicht voor een wolf aanzien, als er niet een staart van een schorpioen was, in plaats van een wolfsstaart. De schorpioenwolf was een van de vele beangstigende en fantastische creaties, die in dit bos huisden. Met waakzame ogen observeerde het dier zijn gebied en snuffelde in de lucht. Het was een goede nacht om te jagen. De maan scheen fel door de kale takken en maakte het zijn prooi nog moeilijker om zich te verstoppen. Met zijn gevoelige snuit dicht boven de grond van het bos zocht de wolf zijn gebied af. Het roofdier kwam dicht aan de grens van de eenhoorns. Eenhoorns waren heilige diere, niemand raakte ze aan.

De wolf stopte. In dit gebied viel er niets te halen. Maar er was iets, een geur die een makkelijke prooi verraadde: bloed. Hij volgde de lichte geur, tot hij de bloeddruppels in het mos vond. Hij huilde kort van vreugde. Gewonde prooi! Het was een uitstekende goede nacht. Toch was er voorzichtigheid gevraagd, gewonde prooi kon zich toch nog weren of verstoppen. Maar de geur had zijn eigen jachtbloed opgewarmd, en het zong in zijn oren en verlangde naar het slachtoffer. Zijn neus achterna ging hij door het bos, dichter en dichterbij. De sporen werden steeds verser en intensiever. Hij rook zijn slachtoffer, kon het bijna horen. Hij gromde, bijna ... bijna zou hij een feestmaal voor zich hebben.

Toch daar was ze, deze onzichtbare grens. Ze was als een muur en hij huilde. Met gloeiende ogen stond de wolf aan de bosrand en keek op naar het kasteel. Het bloedspoor liep duidelijk erop af. Het kasteel was heilig, niemand ging er vrijwillig naar binnen. Haar bewoners waren heilig, niemand raakte ze aan, zo lang ze daar binnen waren. De schorpioenwolf ging gefrustreerd op zijn achterpoten zitten en huilde nog harder. Zijn slachtoffer was buiten handbereik. Alles wat in het kasteel was hoorde daar thuis en was onbereikbaar voor de bewoners van het bos. Behalve als ze het bos betraden dan behoorden zij de dieren. De wolf huilde een laatste keer, bedrogen om zijn slachtoffer keerde hij terug naar zijn rijk.

Hoog boven in het kasteel ontwaakte een oude man. Hij luisterde naar het huilen van de wolf. Zelden was het huilen zo dicht in de buurt van het kasteel te horen en als, dan betekende dat niets goeds. Met een behendigheid, die men de oude man niet toe vertrouwde, sprong hij uit zijn bed en gooide zich een dik wintergewaad om. Nee, dit soort huilen was nooit goed, hij moest gaan nakijken, zeker weten, dat iedereen in zekerheid was. Normaal gesproken was dit de opdracht van de terreinknecht maar deze was op het moment niet aanwezig. Zo werd het de taak van de oude man. Zijn hand greep naar een bril met halvemaansglaasjes en uiteindelijk ook naar een korte dunne stok. Geen tijd te verliezen. Een laatste blik uit het raam maakte duidelijk, dat de wolf zonder een slachtoffer was vertrokken. Hoop schemerde in de ogen van de man.

Een hoop die iemand anders niet meer zou hebben. Het bloedspoor volgde naar de kerkers en was met een snelle blik niet eens herkenbaar. Het waren enkele druppels die zich bijna mengden met de ruwe stenen ondergrond. Hij had zich niet de moeite genomen zijn wonden te verzorgen. Waarom ook? Waarom zou hij zich over zijn lichaam moeten ontfermen? Welke functie zou het nog hebben? Hij struikelde de laatste trees naar beneden. Het verre huilen hoorde hij zo diep in het binnenste van het kasteel niet meer, alleen het druppelen van water en een zachte wind waren hier thuis. Aan het einde van de trap stopte hij kort en keek om. Waar was die ruimte ook weer? Waarom was hij hier? De zwarte ogen zochten de gang af. Een deur, daar was een deur, zoveel wist hij nog, en ze was altijd al moeilijk open te krijgen. Met een hand steunde hij zich aan de muur, met de andere hield ook hij een kleine stok vast, hij ruste maar kort uit. Toen duwde hij zich af en wandelde struikelend door de gang op zoek naar zijn deur.

De oude man ging door de grote kasteelpoort. Zijn adem bevroor in de lucht en achterliet kleine wolkjes. Op een ander tijdstip zou hij er een grap van hebben gemaakt, kleine ademkringetjes in de lucht te blazen, maar nu keek hij zich gehaast om. Met snelle en zekere stappen liep hij tot aan de bosrand en gluurde door de bomen. De wolf was verdwenen. Radeloos draaide hij zich eenmal in het rond. Voorzichtig opende hij de deur van het stenen huisje van de terreinknecht, maar alles lag er stil en verlaten bij. Er brande geen vuur in de haard en het bed was niet gebruikt. Zachtjes sloot hij de deur en verzegelde ze zorgvuldig. Het waren gevaarlijke tijden men kon nooit weten.

*** 

Vermoeid keek hij naar de deur. Ja dat was zijn deur, daarachter zou hij vrede vinden. Misschien. Snel waren de zegels gebroken en het simpele slot gekraakt. De deur kraakte toen hij ze openduwde. Een zware deur, die iedereen er van af zou houden zich gemakkelijk toegang te verschaffen. Hij had kunnen glimlachen over zijn kunnen, over zijn kracht, maar deed het niet. Snel en met geoefende blik nam hij zich de zekerheid dat alles er was, wat hij benodigde. De deur duwde hij weer dicht, niemand zou hem zou snel vinden en een geopende verboden deur trok nieuwsgierige aan. De planken waren met een zware dekens bedekt en de ketel, die in het midden van de ruimte stond, was met een dikke laag stof bedekt. Het enige licht kwam uit een klein raam hoog boven in het plafond, het voldeed hem. Met een ruk trok hij aan het doek en het stof dwarrelde door de ruimte. De koude ogen zochten de planken af. Hier en daar tilde hij een inmaakglas op en bekeek de inhoudt. Perfect! Een bibbering ging door hem heen, een glas ontgleed hem uit zijn vingers en sprong kapot op de grond. De inhoudt mengde zich met de voegen en achterliet een bizar groen spoor. Woedend staarde hij op z'n biberende vingers, uiteindelijk balde hij ze tot een vuist en ramde ze tegen de muur. De pijn was onbeschrijfelijk maar miste zijn werking niet, het bibberen stopte. Maar helaas voor korte duur, het was een opwelling die hij moest gebruiken. Dranken waren altijd al een kunst geweest, maar hij was er goed in. Het was zijn kunst. Een kunst, die hij normalerwijze genoot en er helemaal in op ging, maar niet in deze nacht. Zijn anders zo zekere bewegingen waren houterig en het bloed, dat van zijn handen druppelde, verontreinigde enkele ingrediënten. Korte tijd later borrelde er een groen brouwsel in de ketel en bekeek hij met bewegingsloze uitdrukking zijn werk. Nu nog een ding en hij zou vrij zijn.

Het grote meer, dat dicht in de buurt van het kasteel lag, glinsterde als vloeibaar zilver in het maandlicht. De inktvis liet zich op het meer drijven. Het dier bemerkte de oude man en zwaaide hem met een tentakel toe. De man riep iets met blubberende stem over het meer. Het klonk als een vraag. Het dier antwoordde blubberend en de man leek bezorgt. In het meer was ook niemand. Toen bemerkte hij de rookwolkjes, die van het kasteel kwamen? Vuur? Nee, te weinig rook. Hij riep een blubberende afscheid en rende naar het kasteel toe.

*** 

Het bibberen zocht zich een weg terug in zijn botten, in zijn spieren, hij krabbelde de laatste namen op een stuk perkament. Het schrift was houteriger geworden. Aan het begin duidelijk en helder, nu was het meer te vergelijken met een handschrift van een klein kind dat net begon te schrijven. De dampen deden hem doen ontspannen. Zongen van vrede. Zongen van rust. Zongen van een rustig oord. Zijn krachten verlieten hem en de veer gleed uit zijn vingeren. Het was tijd.

De oude man snelde naar de kerkers, vandaar waren de rookwolkjes gekomen. Of beter van een van de haarden, die vandaar uit aan de oppervlakte reikten. De kleur van de rook beviel hem helemaal niet, gifgroen. Ook hij bemerkte niet het bloed op de grond, vertrouwde daardoor op zijn weten. Snel vond hij de gezochte deur, kort luisterde hij. Ja, da borrelde wat en door de deuropening op de grond zweefde groene rook in de gang. Met een knal opende hij de deur en verstijfde. Zijn tegenover zag er verrast uit. Hij had duidelijk niet met zo'n vroeg bezoek gerekend. Maar wie was hij? Dreigend hief hij zijn staf. De ogen achter de glazen van de bril vernauwden zich. De andere zag er vreselijk uit, een mager lijf in een zwart versleten gewaad, de zwarte schouderlange haren hingen hem in het gezicht. Dat gezicht! Bij Merlijn! Toen liet hij zijn staf naar beneden en zijn stem klok ongeloofwaardig, toen hij de naam van zijn tegenover uitsprak:

"Severus?"


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Stop

Es bedarf nur eines Augenblicks, etwas zu berichtigen, jedoch das Unrecht währt lange.

(Der redekundige Oasenmann)

Severus Sneep zag er verrast uit, toen de deur met een knal openvloog. Op zo'n vroeg bezoek had hij werkelijk niet gerekend. Met vermoeide ogen bekeek hij zijn ongenode gast aan. Ja, hij kende deze man en hij vreesde hem meer dan alle anderen. De oude man tilde dreigend zijn toverstaf op, zijn blauwe ogen zochten naar iets vertrouwt, bekeken hem, drongen door tot in zijn ziel. Toen sprak hij, ongeloofwaardig, bijna onmogelijk om te begrijpen wat hij zegt.

"Severus?"

Sneep schrok. In zijn hand had hij een glas gevuld met de groene vloeistof. Hij hield het vast, alsof het zijn enige houvast was in deze rare situatie. Een houvast, die vrede beloofde. De ogen van de ander wandelde van zijn gezicht, naar het glas en verschoten van schrik.

"Severus!" Ditmaal niet ongeloofwaardig, maar geschrokken. Voorzichtig kwam hij dichterbij. Severus liep langzaam achteruit, hij vreesde de oude man nog steeds.

Albus Perkamentus, Directeur voor de hogeschool voor hekserij en hokus spokus was gewoonweg geshockeerd. Voor hem stond een van zijn voormalige leerlingen. Hij herkende de jonge man die daar stond en zijn eigen dood in handen hield. Perkamentus neus verraadde welk brouwsel in de ketel loerde. Het was bekend onder de naam "koude dood". Het glas in de handen van zijn voormalige leerling zag er nog ongebruikt uit, hoewel het gift er al in schemerde. Hij was dus nog niet te laat gekomen.

Albus keek in de koude lege ogen. Vroeger waren ze eens vol levenslust geweest, maar nu glansde twijfel in hen.

Albus Perkamentus begreep waarom hij hier was en hij klonk droevig toen hij de naam herhaalde. Wat was er van Severus Sneep geworden? Voorzichtig kwam hij dichterbij hem.

Paniek en angst laaiden in zijn ogen op en hij deed een stap terug.

Het perkament waaide van de tafel en lande zachtjes voor de voeten van Perkamentus. Langzaam tilde hij het op en zette zijn bril goed. Wat hij daar las verraste en shockeerde hem tegelijkertijd, namen, een veelvoud aan namen en plaatsen. Aan enkele namen waren plaatsen en datums erbij geschreven. Het handschrift werd, des te verder hij las, onzekerder.

Sneep was in de tussentijd met de rug tegen de muur gelopen. In het begin kon Perkamentus geen wijs uit de namen, weer las hij de lijst door. Het was stil in de ruimte, alleen het zware ademen van de man aan de muur was te horen en het zacht knetteren van de vlammen onder de ketel. Perkamentus stond onbewegelijk, men zou hem voor een standbeeld hebben aangezien, verstart van schrik. Zijn lichaam, ja dat was tot stilstand gekomen, maar zijn geest niet. Na een halve eeuwigheid keek hij op en begreep wat hij daar had gelezen.

Sneep was tot aan de kerkermuur teruggelopen. Vermoeid leunde hij ertegen, het gif nog altijd in zijn handen. Bijna zou er rust zijn en hoefde hij zijn oude mentor niet meer in zijn ogen te kijken. Hij had genoeg van die verwijtende blikken.

Zijn voormalig schoolhoofd stond gewoon daar en las Sneeps bekentenis, zijn weten, wat hij niet mee het graf in wou nemen. Heel lichtjes bibberden zijn handen en hij wist, hij had niet veel tijd meer. Toch gaf hij de oude man tijd, hij zal rustig kunnen begrijpen wat hij daar las, en ergens was Sneep blij om te zien dat zijn geweten in goede handen lag. Perkamentus zal er voorzichtig mee omgaan.

Het maandlicht wandelde langzaam door de ruimte en verlichte nu de directeur. Zoals het hoorde hij in de schaduw, in het duister en Perkamentus in het felle licht. Eindelijk keek Albus Perkamentus op en tilde met vragende blik het stuk perkament op. Het lange wintergewaad ritselde zachtjes bij deze beweging, maar voor Severus was het een ongewoonlijk hard geluid. Hoewel hij niet gesproken had, begreep Sneep de geluidloze vraag en knikte langzaam. Perkamentus liet de hand met het stuk perkament weer zakken. Daar stond hij nu, in de ene hand zijn geweten, in de andere nog altijd zijn toverstaf. Sneep was tevreden met zichzelf, hij keek gedachteloos in het glas met het gif. Rust.

Een dooddoener, een van zijn begaafdste leerlingen was een vijand. Was een aanhanger van de zwarte magiër, die de tovergemeenschap in angst en gruwel liet leven. Sneep behoorde tot zijn dienaars. Het had wat tijd gekost, maar uiteindelijk hadden de namen, de plaatsen en de datums een betekenis voor hem. Het waren de namen van slachtoffers, oude bekenden, die reeds overleden waren, en van hun moordenaars, maar wat hem verwarde waren de namen van levenden geweest, het waren de toekomstige slachtoffers met hun toekomstige moordenaars. Hij hield het hele weten van een dooddoener in zijn handen, een onmeetbare schat. Met dit weten kon hij vrienden en voormalige leerlingen waarschuwen, hun aanraden onder te duiken, ze veilige plaatsen toewijzen. Maar voor welke prijs? Was het mogelijk?

Het knikken van Sneep had hem zekerheid verschaft, het was werkelijk alles, meer kon hij hem niet mededelen en nu wilde hij gaan. Alleen aan de rand bemerkte hij het maandlicht, waarin hij nu stond. Het gif glinsterde in het glas en de jonge man tilde het langzaam op.

Het was tijd. Sneep tilde het glas op en was ergens diep in zichzelf blij dat hij niet alleen was. Wel vreesde hij Perkamentus ,maar toch was dit de enige persoon, waar Severus in nabijheid met rust kon sterven. Het bibberen werd heviger. Hij wilde hier niet meer zijn. Er was voor hem geen enkele reden meer om te blijven leven. Zijn opdracht was vervuld. Met een lichte glimlach zette hij het glas aan zijn lippen.

"Jongen, niet..."

Verrast nam hij het glas weg, hij had nog niet eens zijn lippen nat gemaakt. Wat? Jongen niet? Verdomme hij was een vijand, iemand die Perkamentus zal moeten haten. Hij was sowieso verbaasd, dat de directeur hem niet zelf had gedood. 

Waarom niet? Eén vijand minder! Perkamentus zal blij moeten zijn, het was zijn geluksdag. Met dat stuk perkament kon hij vele levens redden en hij had èèn zorg minder. Maar de man legde het perkament op de tafel en stopte zijn toverstaf terug in zijn gewaad. Hij stak zijn hand uit. 

"Jongen zo moet het niet eindigen."

Daar vreesde Severus al voor. Hij had het zien aankomen. Perkamentus was altijd beleefd, behulpzaam en goed, probeerde altijd het onmogelijke.

Perkamentus zag de verwarring, maar hij zag ook het verlangen. Zo moest het toch werkelijk niet eindigen? Er was nog altijd hoop, men kan het tij nog steeds keren. Hij bood Severus Sneep zijn handen aan, waarom hij dat deed wist hij ook niet. Misschien waren er al teveel doden. Al te veel voormalige leerlingen had Albus naar hun graf gedragen. Te veel kinderen. Hij wou niet nog iemand verliezen die hij kende, ook al behoorde hij tot de vijand. Maar de jonge man drukte zich nog dichter tegen de muur, vreesde hem. 

Toen zag hij het bibberen, het glas, dat hij zo vast vasthield en de vloeistof erin wiebelde lichtjes. Vragend keek hij in de schaduw. Maar de schaduw keek vol vrees terug. Seconden gingen voorbij, de handen nog altijd voor zich uitgestrekt en in het licht staand. Plotseling een geluid, het glas was uit zijn hand gegleden en op de grond stuk gesprongen. Het lichaam gleed langs de muur omlaag naar de bodem.

Perkamentus sprong naar voren en ving hem op, voordat hij op de grond viel. Hij trok hem in het licht. Het bibberen had Sneep nu volledig gegrepen. Innerlijk hoopte hij, dat Severus bewusteloos zou worden, maar dat deed hij niet. In het maandlicht herkende hij nu de verwijtende blik. Voor Perkamentus was het alsof Sneep hem toe schreeuwde. WAAROM? Waarom heb je me tegen gehouden? Toen eindelijk, naar eindloos lange minuten, verbrak de blik en Sneep was bewusteloos. Perkamentus zat altijd nog in de lichtkegel op de grond., Sneep vast in zijn handen. Hij leefde, maar voor welke prijs? Lande tijd bleef hij op de grond zitten, streek de lange haren uit het bleke gezicht en dacht na. Toen plotseling werd het hem duidelijk, wat hij daar in handen hield. Het was meer dan alleen een lichaam, het was meer dan alleen een voormalige leerling, meer dan alleen een vijand, het was een leven en hij, Albus Perkamentus, was er nu verantwoordelijk voor. Een enkele traan liep over zijn wangen en hij duwde Sneep nog vaster tegen hem aan.

"Geen angst ik zal op je oppassen."


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3. De prijs  
  
Mächtig ist, wer über den Verstand gebietet. Pyramidentext, Spruch 255 Na twee eindeloze uren werd het Perkamentus duidelijk, dat hij met Sneep niet in de kerker kon blijven. Hij tilde de jonge man op en droeg hem naar zijn eigen vertrek. Terwijl hij door het kasteel sloop met een vormloos zwarte buidel in zijn armen, overwoog hij iedere volgende stap. Dat het alleen een opwelling was geweest, dat wist hij. Als hij Sneep niet een reden kon geven om verder te leven, was het een kwestie van tijd, tot hij weer zal proberen zich het leven te nemen. Albus ontweek een spook uit dat door de gang zweefde, vanavond hoefde niemand hem te zien en zeker niet wie hij bij zich had.  
  
Perkamentus verwonderde zich erover hoe hij Sneep zo lang kon dragen, maar de dooddoener was gewoonweg te licht voor zijn grootte.  
  
Eindelijk kwam hij bij zijn aan, hij gaf de waterspuwer het paswoord, deze kwam tot leven en sprong aan de kant en gaf uitzicht op een trap. Geen seconde te laat, want de hemel begon zich al lichtblauw te kleuren en al gauw zou het kasteel tot leven komen. In zijn vertrek was Sneep veilig hier kon hij uitrusten.  
  
Met zijn ellebogen opende hij de deur naar zijn vertrek. Voorzichtig legde hij hem op zijn bed. Sneeps gewaad was kapot en vies. Met grote behoedzaamheid begon de directeur Sneeps gewaden uit te trekken wat hij toen zag beviel hem helemaal niet. Hij wilde al naar mevr. Pleister roepen, de verpleegster van de school, maar bedachte zich. Sneep had geen tweede persoon nodig, die hem zo zag, daarom verzorgde hij zelf de wonden.  
  
Perkementus had voldoende ervaring van heelkunsten om hem te verzorgen. Een lange bloederige snee aan de bovenarm moest verzorgd worden, de handen waren vol bloed, alsof hij geprobeerd had met blote handen iets begraven of op te graven? De directeur verbond zijn handen met doeken, die hij van tevoren in een desinfecterende oplossing had gedompeld.  
  
Op de borstkast waren enkele zware kneuzingen te zien, alsof Sneep tegen iets opgeslingerd was. De oude man zuchtte en bracht er een zalf op aan. Het zou wat tijd nodig hebben, maar zou Severus zichzelf die tijd geven?  
  
Toen zag hij zijn onderarm. Zachtjes raakte hij hem aan. Onoverkomelijk was daar het teken van Voldemort ingebrand, zwart en lelijk.  
  
Alsof men zijn vee brandmerkt, dacht Perkamentus verbitterd. Eigendom van Lord Voldemort!  
  
Uiteindelijk greep hij een van zijn eigen nachthemden en trok het de verwonde aan. Het bibberen kende Perkamentus en hij vervloekte innerlijk de persoon die Sneep met de cruciatus vloek bestookt had. Was het Voldemort geweest? Of iemand van het ministerie? Zover hij wist gebruikten de mensen van het ministerie geen verboden vloeken. Nog niet.  
  
Hij pakte een zachte deken uit een kist. Hoe zou hij Sneep aan het leven kunnen binden? Moe liet hij zich op de rand van het bed neerzakken en bekeek de uitgemergelde persoon, die daar lag. Weer streek hij bij hem het zwarte haar uit het gezicht. De zon scheen nu fel in de grote ronde ruimte, wat Perkamentus zijn rijk noemde. Het werd warmer en Perkamentus sloot zijn ogen, de kerkers had hij nooit een aangename plaats gevonden. Hierboven was alles licht en vriendelijk. De kerkers waren altijd koud, nat en duister.  
  
De blauwe ogen waren het laatste geweest, wat hij gezien had, voordat het bibberen hem helemaal bevangen had. Hij had de warme handen gevoeld, die hem opvingen en in het licht trokken. Vanuit de schaduw in het felle maanlicht. Maar de schaduwen haalde hem in en hij verdronk in zijn eigen persoonlijke nachtmerries. Innerlijk schreeuwde hij het uit. Hij wilde ze niet meer zien, de doden, de levenden. Hij wilde toch maar zijn rust, zijn vrede. Maar de doden lieten hem niet los?Waarom stonden voor hem? Keken ze hem klagend aan. Waarom heb je niet geholpen?  
  
Hij zich dan bewegen, weglopen. Maar hij kon het niet. Hij kon zich niet bewegen. Dan het trekken aan zijn gewaad. Hij keek naar beneden en zuchtte. Nee! Nee, dat was niet zijn schuld, dat was niet zijn doen. Toen hoorde hij dat koude sissende lachen van zijn Heer Voldemort en schreeuwde.  
  
"Rustig. Alles is in orde." Iemand hield hem aan zijn schouder vast. "Het was maar een droom."  
  
Verward keek hij rond. Waar was hij? Het was licht en het rook naar frisse lucht. Het duurde een tijdje voordat zijn ogen aan het felle zonlicht wende. Hij was een creatie van de nacht, de duisternis was zijn thuis, niet het daglicht. Hij knipperde hevig. Daar waren nog altijd die handen, die op zijn schouders rustten. Sneep herkende hem, Perkamentus.  
  
Verbitterd sloot hij zijn ogen weer en zonk nog dieper in de zachte kussens weg. Hij had weer verloren. Zelfs zijn eigen dood kon hij niet goed plannen en uitvoeren. Hij was een verliezer. Zijn vader had dit altijd tegen hem gezegd. Een verliezer. Die niets kon en niets waard was. Hij die niets plannen kon. Die niet eens in staat was zijn eigen leven zonder bevelen te leven. Ja, daarin was hij altijd goed geweest, bevelen volgen. Maar naar zijn eigen wensen vroeg men niet en als hij eerlijk was, had hij nooit naar zijn eigen wensen gezocht. Sneep doe dit, Sneep doe dat. Zo was het altijd al geweest.  
  
Toverdranken, dat kon hij, daarin zag hij als enige wat hij waard was. Het maakte niet uit hoe gecompliceerd een drank ook was, hij kon het brouwen. Gifmixer had Voldemort hem genoemd, nadat hij een uiterst moeilijke drank had gebrouwd. Voldemort. Sneep bibberde. Zijn Heer, zijn Meester, Degene die bevelen gaf en hij voerde ze uit. Plotseling werd zijn gedachtegang onderbroken, iemand hield hem wat aan zijn lippen. Het was heet en rook duidelijk naar soep.  
  
"Hier eet wat", Hoorde hij de rustige stem van Perkamentus.  
  
Honger? Waarom zou hij honger hebben? Vermoeid draaide hij het hoofd weg. Nee, hij had geen honger.  
  
"Kom, op zijn minst een beetje. Je hebt het nodig." Iets als smeken had zich in zijn stem gemengd. Was Perkamentus bezorgd? Hij opende zijn ogen tot een spleetje en keek de directeur van de zijkant aan. Het was een uiterst zeldzame situatie die zich hier bood. De directeur, zelf nog in zijn lang nachthemd en dunne badjas, zat op de rand van het bed met een kom soep en een lepel in zijn hand. Dit was voor Sneep nieuw. Zorgen? Bij de dooddoeners heette het altijd, bemoei je met jezelf en zorgen is iets voor de zwakke. Hij kende het gevoel niet dat er iemand om hem zorgde. Hij draaide zijn hoofd weer en opende de zijn ogen volledig.  
  
Werkelijk, Perkamentus zag er bezorgt uit. Voldemort was nooit bezorgd, hij hielp hen nooit. Nee, liever kwelde en folterde hij zijn aanhangers als ze fouten maakten. Een tijdje keek hij zich deze zeldzame situatie aan. Was het maar een truc? Misschien zou Perkamentus later zijn plezier met hem hebben. Als hij weer bij krachten was. Voldemort wachtte in ieder geval altijd voordat hij begon. Dat was de prijs die men moest betalen. Perkamentus was Voldemort niet. Of misschien toch? Uiteindelijk liet hij toe dat hij hem enige lepels soep toediende. Daarbij verloor hij de directeur niet uit zijn ogen, hij nam iedere beweging van hem waar.  
  
Perkamentus was zich bewust hoe komisch het eruit zag, met een kom soep in zijn handen. Langzaam en voorzichtig, lepel na lepel diende hij die verzwakte man de soep toe. Sneep volgde hem, sceptisch en nog altijd een spoor van angst. Waarom die angst? Wat verwachte hij? Zijn vingers trilden in het verband en direct zette hij de soep aan de kant en opende de doeken.  
  
Sneep bleef stil liggen, het was alsof hij een pop voor zich had, die alles met zich liet doen. Perkamentus bekeek de handen. De regeneratiedrank, waarin hij de doeken had gedompeld, deden zijn werking. De verwonde huid groeide sneller dan normaal aan en het trillen werd door de zenuwen veroorzaakt, die eerst aan de nieuwe huid moesten wennen. Met grote voorzichtigheid verbond hij de handen weer met de doeken. Sneep keek dit alles aan, maar bewoog zich niet.  
  
"De huid groeit aan, het is bijna voorbij", Verklaarde Perkamentus rustig.  
  
Geen knikken, geen woord alleen deze diepzwarte ogen, die hem niet loslieten.  
  
De wond aan de bovenarm moest nu volledig geheeld zijn. Hij maakte het verband los. In een paar uurtjes was de ontsteking verdwenen en nu kon Perkamentus de wond nu met zijn toverstaf volledig sluiten. Lichte tot middelzware scheuren durfde Perkamentus wel aan, maar de handen gaf hij alle tijd. Hij stond op en trok zijn toverstaf. Sneep haalde bibberend adem en sloot zijn ogen. Wat was dat nu?  
  
Natuurlijk, hij wist het. Nu kwam het. Een toverstaf die op hem gericht was betekende nooit iets goed. Perkamentus had gewacht tot hij wakker was, bijna bij zijn krachten en nu was het tijd. Sneep wist het. Perkamentus kende bijna net zoveel vloeken als Voldemort, als het er niet meer waren! Daarom vreesde Voldemort deze oude man. Onder de dooddoener ging het gerucht dat Perkamentus nooit de verboden vloeken gebruikte, waarschijnlijk een leugen.  
  
Met gesloten ogen wachtte hij op het onvermijdelijke. Wat kon hij Perkamentus nog vertellen, wat had hij nog niet opgeschreven? Misschien wou de directeur ook alleen maar zijn plezier of frustratie aan hem kwijt. Alstublieft! Sneep was het gewend, dat iemand zijn frustratie aan hem uitliet.  
  
Maar in de plaats van de verwachte vloeken en de pijn volgde er een zacht gefluister en een licht branderig gevoel in zijn bovenarm. Sneep herinnerde zich weer, op de vlucht voor het ministerie had hem een vloek geschaafd en zijn bovenarm opengescheurd. De wond had zich verergerd nadat hij aan Voldemort verslag had uitgebracht, en later nog een keer. Deze gedachtegang hoorde hier niet thuis. Hij wachtte verder af. Niets. Langzaam opende hij zijn ogen. Was dit alles? Was dit de prijs die hij diende te betalen? Alleen een licht brandend gevoel?  
  
"Wat nu directeur?", vroeg hij de oude man.  
  
Perkamentus schrok toen Sneep hem aansprak, deze stem was ruw en zeer zacht.  
  
"Geen verdere vloeken? Geen plezier?"  
  
Er staarde de gewonde aan, geloofde zijn eigen oren niet. Plezier? "Ik ben Voldemort niet", fluisterde hij.  
  
"Nee bent U niet. Maar ieder heeft zijn prijs", zei Sneep en sloot weer zijn ogen. Enkele ogenblikken later was hij weer in slaap gevallen.  
  
Perkamentus controleerde een laatste keer zijn ademhaling en liet hem toen alleen. Hij trok de gordijnen van zijn bed dicht en nam plaats aan zijn houten bureau. Dit was het dus geweest. Sneep had van hem verwacht dat hij hem zou folteren. Waarom zou hij zowat doen? Hij tilde een brief op en begon hem te lezen. Maar de woorden van Sneep lieten hem niet los. Ieder heeft zijn prijs. Welke prijs zou hij vorderen? Voldemorts prijs was de pijn en de angst, en die van hem? Geërgerd stelde hij vast, dat hij de brief welles waar las maar de woorden niet tot hem doordrongen.  
  
"Concentreer je", zei tot zich zelf en begon met het werk. Altijd noch in zijn nachthemd en badjas, later zou hij zich omkleden. 


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4. Beslissingen  
  
Das Gute kann es sich vorstellen, wie es wäre böse zu sein... W.H. Auden Severus Sneep sliep de hele dag en de daarop volgende nacht. De directeur van Zweinstein, Albus Perkamentus, waakte over zijn nieuwe beschermeling. Maar uiteindelijk sloeg de vermoeidheid in de nacht toe. Hij was net een brief van het ministerie aan het lezen, toen hem de ogen dicht vielen. Hij zakte voorover en sliep, voordat zijn hoofd het bureau raakte. Het lange witte haar viel eveneens naar voren en bedekte hem als een natuurlijk deken.  
  
Zo vond Severus Sneep hem. Het geluid of beter het gemis van geluiden hadden hem gewekt. Dit keer was er geen licht, de halve maan, die scheen door de grote ramen. Dit was veel beter, duisternis, daarmee kon hij omgaan. Voorzichtig ging hij recht zitten en bekeek zichzelf. Hij droeg een nachthemd van Perkamentus en een grote zachte deken was over hem heen gelegd. Geen kettingen. Geen handboeien. De oude man was of een nar of, had werkelijk een groot vertrouwen in hem.  
  
Hij tilde zijn handen op, die nog altijd in doeken waren verbonden. Dit kon wel eventjes duren. Langzaam stond hij op. Natuurlijk was hij nog wat wankel op zijn benen. Het was net als met zijn handen, een kwestie van tijd. Voorzichtig trok hij de gordijnen, die het slaapvertrek van het bureau scheidde, aan de kant. Hij kende het bureau van de directeur, te vaak was hij als leerling hier geweest. Op zijn tenen naderde hij de slapende man.  
  
Inderdaad, de directeur sliep diep en vast. Sneep tilde zijn hand op en wilde de haren uit het gezicht van Perkamentus strijken, maar verstarde plotseling midden in de handeling. Had hij het recht, om Albus Perkamentus aan te raken?  
  
Hij trok de hand weer terug, nee dat had hij niet. Toen zag hij de briefopener op de tafel. Als in slowmotion tilde hij hem op, wat met zijn handen, die met doeken waren verbonden, niet gemakkelijk was. De briefopener was spits en ook wat scherp. Het koude metaal glinsterde in het maandlicht.  
  
Hij kon de aderen in de pols zo opensnijden, terwijl de directeur sliep. Hij kon Perkamentus doden en naar de dooddoeners terug keren. Hij kon Perkamentus EN zichzelf doden. Zo veel mogelijkheden en het was een van de weinige momenten in zijn leven waar HIJ, Severus Sneep, kon beslissen wat HIJ wou. Een tijdje dacht hij na, de dood van Perkamentus wilde hij niet en zijn eigen leven? Behoorde hij nog aan zichzelf? Perkamentus had hem gered, hem gestopt. Toen bewoog zich de slapende persoon en mompelde in zijn slaap: "Geen angst ... zal er altijd zijn."  
  
Sneep staarde hem aan, geen angst! Zal er altijd zijn! Sprak hij over hem? Droomde hij van Sneep? Lange tijd stond hij daar geschrokken, toen legde hij zachtjes de briefopener teug op de tafel. Nee hij behoorde zichzelf niet meer toe. Als hij precies nadacht - eigenlijk nooit.  
  
Met een hand duwde hij zich aan het bureau af en ging langzaam op zijn knieën zitten, tilde met de andere hand de zoom van het nachthemd van de directeur op en kuste het. Hij wist niet wat Perkamentus precies van hem wou, of hoe hij zich tegenover hem moest houden. Hij deed wat hij kende, wat hij van Voldemort kende of dacht, dat het gevaarloos was. Daarna keerde hij terug naar bed en liet de oude man slapen.  
  
Bij Voldemort was dit gebaar altijd het standaardritueel bij de begroeting. Sneep deed het omdat men het van hem verwachte, het was een automatisme, die hem was aangeleerd. Maar Perkamentus was geen automatisme, het was een beslissing geweest. Tevreden sloot Severus zijn ogen en viel in slaap, terwijl naar de rustige ademhaling van Albus luisterde.  
  
Toen Sneep weer zijn ogen opende was het vroeg in de morgen en de zon scheen reeds door de ramen. Een snelle blik naar het bureau gaf aan, dat Perkamentus nog altijd diep en vast sliep. Wat nu? Hij had gehoopt dat de directeur al wakker zal zijn. Men maakte Perkamentus niet wakker, men stoorde hem niet, net zo weinig als men hem aanraakte. Wat was de volgende stap? Hij overlegde met zichzelf, wachten!  
  
Voldemort liet zijn aanhangers vaker wachten, alleen om hen te laten zien, dat hij de tijd ervoor had. Voorzichtig stond hij op en ging op blote voeten op de oude man af. Hij zou wachten. Hoe, alsof hij nog op school zat, stelde hij zich aan de andere kant van het bureau op en wachtte af. De koude vloer negeerde hij, net als de zon die op hem scheen. Stil als een standbeeld stond hij voor de directeur en bekeek hem. Als Perkamentus sliep zag hij er nog ouder uit, maar toch ook weer tevreden. Sneeps vingeren trilde af en toe, Bijna zouden zijn handen weer helemaal geheeld zijn. Sneep negerde ook dit. De zon steeg alsmaar hoger en hoger.  
  
Perkamentus knipperde met zijn ogen, verdomme hij was werkelijk aan zijn bureau in slaap gevallen. Al sinds lange tijd was hem dat niet meer gebeurd. Meteen bemerkte hij dat hem iemand aankeek. Verward keek hij om zich heen. Sneep was wakker! Perkamentus lachte, maar het lachen verdween snel. De dooddoener stond als een standbeeld voor zijn bureau.  
  
"Hoe lang sta je al daar?", Vroeg hij bezorgd. De jonge was zwak en had rust nodig.  
  
Sneep zweeg en wachtte verder af, zijn ogen rusten op Perkamentus.  
  
Met een hand streek Perkamentus zich het lange haar uit het gezicht. Wat nu? "Honger. Jij moet honger hebben", Zei hij uiteindelijk en toverde een ontbijt voor twee.  
  
Sneep bewoog nog altijd niet. Perkamentus pakte een broodje en reikte het hem aan. Heel langzaam, alsof in slowmotion, stapte hij naar voren en nam het broodje met zijn verbonden handen aan. Het was het zeldzaamste ontbijt dat Perkamentus ooit beleefd had. Sneep kwam hem voor alsof hij een pop was. Wat men hem zei deed hij, van hemzelf kwam geen reactie. Sneep was de pop en Perkamentus beviel de rol als poppenspeler helemaal niet.  
  
Tijdens het eten sprak de dooddoener geen enkel woord, hij nam de aangeboden stoel ook niet aan en at staande.  
  
'Voldemort moet zijn groep goed in de handen hebben', dacht Perkamentus terwijl hij de laatste slok thee dronk. Het ontbijt was over en Perkamentus wilde naar de verwondingen kijken. Met een ernstige gezichtsuitdrukking liet hij de borden en kopjes met een elegante zwaai van zijn toverstaf verdwijnen.  
  
"Kom, ik wil graag zien hoe goed alles verheeld is." Hij zwaaide Sneep naar zich toe. Het bevel werkte, Sneep ging naar de directeur toe en bleef voor hem staan.  
  
"Ik moet ... uhm." De oude man stopte. "Ik moet je het nachthemd uittrekken om de borstkast te kunnen bekijken."  
  
Zonder ook maar met de wimpers te bewegen liet hij zich het nachthemd uittrekken. Hem scheen het niets uit te maken, maar Perkamentus twijfelde. Hij was een man, die de privacy van anderen altijd respecteerde en dit alleen in noodgevallen verbrak. Als zich zo'n noodgeval voordeed, waren die personen meestal verwond of bijna bewusteloos. Deze man daar in tegen was klaar wakker en zijn verwondingen waren niet levensbedreigend geweest, maar moesten wel gecontroleerd worden.  
  
Lange tijd bekeek hij het lichaam van Sneep, Hier en daar waren enige littekens te bekennen, niet veel, maar genoeg om te herkennen dat hij in zijn dooddoenners loopbaan reeds meerdere malen verwond had.  
  
Hij tilde zijn hand op en streek over de kneuzingen op de borstkast. De blauwe plekken waren, met dank aan de zalf, zo goed als verdwenen en het verwonde weefsel regenereerde zich snel. Geen reactie niets, geen bibberen, geen terug trekkingen.  
  
"Het ziet er goed uit. Met wat geluk is er morgen bijna niets meer te zien en in twee dagen zijn dan ook de laatste verwondingen geheeld". Zei hij tegen zijn patiënt.  
  
Zonder gevraagd te worden hield Sneep hem de handen tegemoet. Perkamentus verwijderde de verbanden en bekeek het zeer nauwkeurig. De huid was weer volledig aanwezig, alleen nog wat rood en zachter dan de oude huid.  
  
"Wees de komende dagen nog wat voorzichtig. Maar het ziet er ook goed uit", verkondigde hij. "Ik haal een schoon nachthemd, deze hier is helemaal bezweet." Met deze woorden stond hij op en liep naar zijn klerenkast.  
  
Sneep wachtte daar waar Perkamentus hem achterliet. Met een schoonnachthemd onder zijn arm kwam hij terug en trok het bij Sneep aan.  
  
"Zo, laat ons hopen dat Voldemort ons nog wat tijd gunt", mopperde hij. "Om nieuwe kleren voor jou bekommer ik me vandaag nog."  
  
Maar wat deed hij zo lang met hem?  
  
Sneep bewoog niet als Perkamentus hem aanraakte. Hij was trots op zich zelf, hij had zijn controle weer terug. Na het onderzoek keek hij de oude man aan, terwijl hij nadacht. Ze moesten het nog enige tijd samen uithouden. Lang zou de roep van Voldemort niet op zich laten wachten, maar tot dan zou hij bij Perkamentus blijven. Als Voldemort hem niet meer nodig had, dit gebeurde de laatste tijd maar zeer zelden, dan ging hij lezen. In zijn kleine woning in Londen had hij ongelooflijk veel boeken. Zal hij het misschien aan Perkamentus vertellen? Er stonden vele boeken op de planken en enkele zagen er zeer interessant uit.  
  
Perkamentus begon op en neer te lopen. Misschien hoopte hij, daardoor beter te kunnen denken.  
  
De schoolbel luidde en Perkamentus keek op. "Ik moet gaan. Af en toe moet ook ik me in de school laten zien", meende hij en trok het gordijn van het slaapvertrek dicht. Enige tijd later stond hij in frisse kleren voor Sneep, Hij was helemaal de schooldirecteur van Zweinstein.  
  
"Ik kom zo vlug mogelijk weer terug, Kijk maar rond. Als je iets nodig hebt, hier is je toverstaf." Hij legde een kleine zwarte stok op het bureau.  
  
Sneep knikte maar langzaam, de directeur was al door de deur verdwenen.  
  
Hij was alleen. Kijk maar rond, had hij gezegd, dat betekende dus ook de boekenplanken. Behoedzaam trok hij een klein boek van de plank, het heette "Physica" en was zeer oud. Hij pakte geen stoel en raakte de zetel ook niet aan, hij ging in kleermakerszit op de grond zitten en begon te lezen.  
  
*Opmerking van de auteur:  
  
Physica werd geschreven door Hildegart von Bingen en in het jaar 1179 beëindigd. Er bestaat geen originele uitgave meer, maar misschien dat Perkamentus er nog een heeft? Wie weet? 


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5. Hagrid  
  
Für die Freundschaft von zweien ist die Geduld von einem nötig. Aus Indien  
  
Sneep zat helemaal verzonken in zijn boek op de grond. Het was echt fascinerend door wat dreuzels zo allemaal uitdachten. Het boek dat hij las, was zeer oud en in het Latijns geschreven, het was vanuit een oogpunt van een vrouw over de natuur. Hij was verrast hoe dicht zij met sommige dingen bij de waarheid zaten. De deur werd opengestoten. Hij keek op, verwachte Perkamentus, maar wat daar in de deur stond was niet Perkamentus.  
  
"WAT?", Bulderde deze en was met twee grote passen bij Sneep. Voordat hij echt in de gaten had wie daar gesproken had, bevond hij zich al met beide voeten een halve meter boven de grond en met de rug tegen de boekenplank gedrukt.  
  
Instinctief omklemde hij de polsen van de aanvaller, daarbij gleden de mouwen van het nachthemd naar beneden en werd het donkere teken zichtbaar.  
  
"WAAR IS PERKAMENTUS?!", Brulde de aanvaller.  
  
Sneep piepte, zo vast als de ander hem vasthield, hij kon zo niet eens spreken. Toen herkende hij hem. Het was Hagrid de half reus en terreinknecht op Zweinstein, zo als Sneep hem in herinnering had, groot met warrige haren en een volle baard. Als zo vaak droeg hij zijn oude mollenvelmantel en de anders zo vrolijke ogen glinsterden gevaarlijk. Sneep wist dat deze grote man hem makkelijk de nek kon breken. Hij probeerde een tweede aanloop om te vertellen dat hij niet wist waar Perkamentus was, weer alleen een piepen. De polsen van de half reus kraakten toen hij zijn grip om Sneeps hals verstevigde. Zijn blik werd wazig en hij merkte hoe zijn handen van de polsen afgleden. LUCHT!  
  
"HAGRID LAAT HEM LOS", hoorde hij uit de verte. Direct kon hij weer ademhalen. De zware hand liet hem los en hij viel voor de boekenplank op de grond.  
  
"HAGRID! WAT had je daarbij gedacht!?", Zei de directeur.  
  
Het beeld kwam weer terug en hij zag de directeur naast hem knielen.  
  
"Directeur! Weet U wel wat DAT DAAR is?", Vroeg Hagrid verward en wees klagend naar Sneep.  
  
Sneep hoestte en wreef over zijn hals. Snel liet hij de hand weer zakken, nu geen teken van zwakte laten zien. Perkamentus hielp hem met opstaan, wat moeilijker ging dan hij dacht. Alweer knikten zijn knieën, Sneep sleepte zich, steunend op Perkamentus, terug naar bed.  
  
"Ja, ik weet wat hij is. Sinds wanneer bent U terug Hagrid?", Vroeg Perkamentus rustig aan Hagrid.  
  
De grote man stond nog altijd boos in het midden van het vertrek en vervolgde alles wat er gebeurde.  
  
"Sinds een klein uurtje. Maar... hij...", stammelde de terreinknecht.  
  
Sneep voelde de handen van Albus op zijn hals, zijn ademhaling werd weer wat rustiger.  
  
Het daarop volgende gesprek klonk alleen alsof hij nog droomde.  
  
"Hij is een van hen!" Gromde de diepe stem van Hagrid.  
  
"Ik kan mij alleen maar herhalen Hagrid. Ik weet dat hij een van hen is", zei Albus Perkamentus met een wat zachtere stem.  
  
"Hen kan men niet vertrouwen. Ze doden, ze folteren", zei Hagrid en diepe walging was in zijn stem te horen.  
  
"Ik geloof ook niet dat hij onschuldig is Hagrid. Maar op het moment heeft hij onze hulp nodig", probeerde de directeur de half reus te verklaren.  
  
"Hulp?! Wie helpt ons? Zij helpen nooit! Het is tuig!"  
  
Sneeps vingers grepen zich vast aan het bed, tuig. Een treffende uitdrukking, misschien was het dat werkelijk. Zagen de tovenaars en heksen hen werkelijk zo?  
  
Stilte, ergens zong een vogel, de belediging hing nog steeds in de lucht als een boze schaduw.  
  
"Wat doet U met hem? Aan het ministerie uitleveren?", Vroeg Hagrid uiteindelijk.  
  
Sneep begon ongecontroleerd te bibberen. Niet uit angst. Het ministerie vreesde hij niet, ook niet de tovenaarsgevangenis Azkaban. Nee, iets anders had zich in zijn botten vastgegrepen. Zachtjes kreunde hij. Dit was werkelijk het laatste wat hij wilde: de bijwerkingen van de foltervloek voor de neus van een half reus.  
  
Perkamentus moest het gehoord hebben. "Doe maar rustig."  
  
Hij voelde hoe hij in de armen genomen werd, iemand hield hem vast.  
  
"Het is zo over", betreurde Perkamentus.  
  
Natuurlijk, die aanvallen duurden nooit lang. Nog een pijnscheut ging door hem heen. Hij had het gevoel, dat zijn huid in vlammen stond en dat zijn botten ieder moment konden breken. Hij kromde zich de armen van de oude man, het bed stevig vasthoudend.  
  
"Wat is dat?", Vroeg Hagrid en Sneep geloofde iets als bezorgdheid te horen. Hij kon het ook mis hebben, op het moment had hij zijn hele kracht nodig om zijn lichaam weer onder controle te krijgen en de pijn te verbannen.  
  
"Bijwerkingen. Iemand moet een der verboden vloeken op hem hebben losgelaten", zei Perkamentus zakelijk en koel.  
  
Voldemort was ook zakelijk en koel geweest, toen hij Sneep liet zien hoe teleurgesteld hij van zijn dooddoener was. De donkere heer liet daarbij zelden zijn emoties zien, behalve misschien een dunne glimlach.  
  
"Doet dit pijn?", Dit kwam weer van Hagrid.  
  
Als een kind dat iets de eerste keer ziet, dacht Sneep.  
  
De laatste pijnscheut jaagde door zijn lichaam, een laatste keer kromde hij zich in de armen van Perkamentus, en toen, zo snel als het bibberen kwam was het weer verdwenen.  
  
Hij kuchte.  
  
"Zeer", Hoorde hij nog net als antwoord van Perkamentus, toen werd alles zwart en was hij bewusteloos.  
  
Perkamentus liet het slappe lichaam terug in het bed glijden. Hij kende dit, wat hier gebeurde. In het begin kwamen deze bijwerkingen bijna dagelijks, maar uiteindelijk zouden de pauzes steeds langer en langer geworden, de pijn daar in tegen meer. Velen had hij al in deze toestand gezien, de meeste waren slachtoffers van mensen zoals Sneep geweest. Maar dat de dader er zelf ook onder leed was ongewoon.  
  
"Voldemort heeft zijn aanhangers niet alleen goed onder controle, maar hij toonde ook tegenover hen geen medelijden', dacht Perkamentus. 'Verdomme, ik weet te weinig over hem en zijn aanhangers.'  
  
Met een zucht stopte hij Sneep in en keerde zich uiteindelijk om naar de half reus. "Ik verwacht van U absoluut stilzwijgen Hagrid!" Met een strakke blik nagelde hij Hagrid bijna letterlijk vast.  
  
"Maar... "Hagrid wees naar Sneep.  
  
"Geen gemaar. Stilzwijgen Hagrid! Hij is niet de enige die van stilzwijgen van anderen profiteert."  
  
De grote man staarde van Perkamentus naar de bewusteloze Sneep, Langzaam knikte hij. Maar Perkamentus wist dat Hagrid Sneep niet ui kon staan. Het donkere teken had Rubeus Hagrid laten zien aan welke kant Sneep stond, en Hagrids wereld bestond nu eenmaal uit zwart en wit, goed of slecht. Een gedachtegang, die Albus verraste, omdat Hagrid zelf ook niet helemaal als goed bekend stond, aangezien zijn verleden. Een persoon, die zelf in tweestrijd stond, maar toch zulke heldere aanzichten vertegenwoordigde – het waren toch rare tijden, waarin ze leefden.  
  
Met een handbeweging toonde hij Hagrid aan, dat hij alleen gelaten wilde worden. Nadenkend staarde hij hem na. Het zou moeilijk worden. Hagrid was tegenover de directeur loyaal en hield het als zijn persoonlijke opdracht, de school en ook de bewoners te beschermen. Perkamentus gleed met beide handen door zijn lange zilvergrijs haar. Nog een probleem erbij. Nu moet hij zich niet alleen om Sneep bekommeren, die levensmoe is, maar ook nog om een half reus die Sneep het liefst zijn nek wilde breken.  
  
Toen lachte Perkamentus zachtjes, keek Sneep aan en zei: "En jij denk ik, jij zou er niets tegen hebben, of wel Severus?  
  
De dag was nog lang en op zijn rondgang door de school hadden hem enkele leraren hem aangesproken. De meeste vreesde ervoor om hun leerlingen naar huis te sturen voor de kerstvakantie. De laatste tijd waren er te veel aanvallen van dooddoeners op dreuzels- en tovenaarsfamilies, die een kind op Zweinstein hadden. Deze kinderen waren in zijn school veilig, Voldemort vreesde Perkamentus, nooit zou hij de school aanvallen. Waarom dit zo was, wist zelfs Perkamentus niet precies.  
  
Hij stond van het bed op en liep naar een van de grote ramen. De zon scheen fel en hij keek naar een paar leerlingen, die lachend en pratend van vliegles terug naar het kasteel liepen. Zal hij hen vertellen hoe slecht het ervoor stond? Moest hij zijn leerlingen mededelen dat ze hier op Zweinstein veiliger waren dan thuis? Hoe zouden ze reageren? Zeker met angst en vrees. Angst om hen ouders en broers en zussen, die niet op Zweinstein konden zijn.  
  
Perkamentus wenste, dat hij kon de deuren openen voor iedereen die veiligheid zocht.  
  
Daar liep Hagrid, over het gras naar zijn stenen hut aan de bosrand. Steeds weer wierp hij een bezorgde blik naar boven, naar de ramen van Perkamentus vertrekken. Sneep kuchte op de achtergrond in zijn slaap.  
  
Uitgeput leunde hij met zijn hoofd tegen het raamkozijn, het was al moeilijk genoeg twee personen in Zweinstein te beschermen. Hoe zou hij dat dan met hele families doen? Met het weten van Sneep op het stukje perkament kon hij al enkele waarschuwen. Maar niet iedereen. Voldemort was in veel dingen wispelturig, vaak maakte hij een zet, die Perkamentus werkelijk niet voorzien kon. Informatie! Albus Perkamentus had altijd weer actuele informatie nodig uit eerste hand. Eerste hand!  
  
Hij tilde zijn hoofd op en wierp een blik op Sneep. Hij had van een prijs gesproken. Een gedachte vormde zich in zijn hoofd. Sneep, hij kon Sneep gebruiken, hij zou hem informatie brengen. Natuurlijk, het zou gevaarlijk zijn, Maar hoe gevaarlijk was het leven voor iemand, die niet meer leven wilde? Perkamentus stond opeens alsof hij door de bliksem was getroffen, toen hem bewust werd wat hij daar dacht.  
  
'Alsof ik over zijn leven beslissen kan. Sneep is niet mijn eigendom. Bij Merlijn ik denk al als Voldemort', dacht hij geschrokken.  
  
'Ik ben NIET Voldemort! Ik zal NOOIT als hij zijn!', Schreeuwde hij innerlijk.  
  
Nooit zou hij zijn wil aan anderen opdwingen of bevelen geven.  
  
'Dat ben ik niet', dacht hij.  
  
Albus Perkamentus draaide zich van het raam af, er moeten andere wegen zijn. 


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6. Signalen  
  
Wir alle sind Bestandteile des Seins, wie sehr wir auch etwas anderes glauben mögen. Illusionen Richard Bach  
  
Het brandde en dat betekende dat hij niet meer veel tijd had. Severus Sneep zat rechtop in bed en hield zijn onderarm vast. Het was nacht, hoewel een snelle blik uit het raam liet zien dat het bijna dag werd. Hij schoof de mouw van het nachthemd omhoog, het donkere teken was diep rood en brandde. Zijn meester riep en hem laten wachten was geen goed idee.  
  
Zoekend keek hij om zich heen, op een stoel lagen zijn kleren schoon en mooi opgevouwen. Automatisch begon hij te lopen, aan te kleden en dan een goede plaats vinden om te verdwijnselen, op het kerkhof de volgende plaats te horen te krijgen, weer verdwijnselen, wachten, begroeten, bevelen opvolgen.  
  
Zo simpel was het, altijd hetzelfde schema. De nog altijd jeukende en trillende vingeren negeerde hij toen hij zich aankleedde. Nu geen tijd verliezen. Plotseling een geluid vanuit een dichtbij staande fauteuil, hij zag Albus Perkamentus die hem bezorgt aankeek.  
  
"Hij roept. Niet waar?" Het was een feit, geen vraag.  
  
Sneep knikte.  
  
"Wij hadden werkelijk niet veel tijd meer", meende Perkamentus bezorgt.  
  
Hoofdschuddend dacht hij, nee veel tijd was het niet, het moest genoeg zijn.  
  
"Als je hulp nodig hebt of wilt praten. Ik zal Hagrid zeggen dat hij je doorlaat. Ik ben hier."  
  
Weer een knik, als antwoord. Sneep stopte. Hij voelde dat er nog meer was en zijn korte wachten werd niet teleurgesteld.  
  
"Probeer Hagrid uit de weg te gaan. Hij mag je niet."  
  
Sneep knikte, ditmaal langzamer. Hij begreep het.  
  
Stil als een roofdier op jacht verliet hij de vertrekken van de directeur, voor enkele dagen was het zijn thuis geweest. Terwijl hij de trappen afsloop voelde hij een steek, diep in zich. Het was alsof hij iets verliet wat hij heel erg graag had. Net voor de waterspuwer stopte hij en keek nog een keer om. Het waren bijzondere dagen voor hem geweest, iemand verzorgde hem voor de eerste keer in zijn leven, iemand heette hem welkom zonder vragen of vorderingen te stellen, iemand bood hem hulp, zonder achtergrond gedachtes. Zo veel nieuwe gedachtegangen, zo veel nieuwe gevoelens die hij mocht ontvangen. Hij draaide zich om, maar zijn meester riep en hij moest volgen.  
  
De ademhaling had zich veranderd. Perkamentus had de roep van Voldemort vroeger opmerkt als Sneep. Voordat het branden gekomen was, had de frequentie zich verhoogd en toen was Sneep wakker geworden. Met bedroefdheid volgde Albus Sneep hoe hij zich bewoog, automatisch zonder eigen wil en van angst gedreven. Helemaal in het begin had iets als pure angst in zijn ogen weerspiegelt. Daarna waren ze troebel geworden, leeg.  
  
Ik zal nooit als Voldemort zijn, dacht de directeur en de dingen die zich voor zijn ogen afspeelde, bevestigden hem in zijn gedachten.  
  
Hij bood zijn beschermeling hulp aan, meer kon hij niet doen. Sneep had dan wel geknikt maar, was dat werkelijk Sneep geweest? Of deed hij dit, omdat Perkamentus het van hem verwachtte? Sneep liep door de deur verdwenen. Of hij hem ooit weer zou zien, dat wisten alleen de sterren.  
  
"Veel geluk jongen", mompelde hij.  
  
Zo snel het kon verliet Sneep zijn oude school, hij snelde over het gras en was in het verbodenbos verdwenen, voordat de zon haar eerste zonnestralen op het kasteel wierp. Zweinstein was beschermd, beschermd voor de ogen van dreuzels en hun techniek en ook tovenaars die zonder uitnodiging zomaar op het grondstuk van het kasteel wilden opdoken. Verdwijnselen was op dit grondstuk niet mogelijk, Sneep moest diep het bos inlopen, voordat de druk verdween. In een klein dalletje was de druk plotseling verdwenen. Hij sloot toen zijn ogen en ordende zijn gedachten.  
  
Op het volgende moment was het dal leeg en Sneep stond op een oud dreuzelkerkhof. Direct ging hij op een van de grafkelders af. Het lage gebouw was hem persoonlijk verstop, hier bewaarde hij zijn tweede dooddoeneruniform. De grafkelder was al oud en de verf bladerde er reeds vanaf, de smeedijzeren deur piepte toen hij ze opende. De zon scheen door een klein venster, hoog boven in het dak. Sneep greep achter een stenen sarcofaag en trok er het zwarte gewaad met capuchon en het masker vandaan. Hij wierp het gewaad om en ging naar buiten, de deur liet hij open. Nu moest hij alleen nog het teken vinden. Voldemorts dienaars lieten altijd tekens achter, om aan te geven waar de volgende bijeenkomst plaatsvond.  
  
Sneep wandelde over het kerkhof en keek uit naar een krijtteken. Veel tijd had hij niet meer. De tekens verdwenen na een uurtje weer en behoede de dooddoener die niet kwam. Hij had een slecht gevoel, het was laat, was hij te laat? Met een licht twijfelende blik keek hij naar de grafkelders en de grafstenen. Waar was het? Daar glinsterde iets, op een grafsteen. De stenen kraakten onder het gewicht van zijn schoenen toen hij op de grafsteen af rende, daar was het nog zwakjes te herkennen. Het was op het oude landgoed van Malfidus. Het symbool verdween voorgoed, maar er was daar niemand meer die het kon zien.  
  
Hij dook op het grasveld voor het oude landgoed weer op. Het oude grijze gebouw, zag er al veraf afwijzend uit en als men er zo kort voor stond, kon men de kou die het uitstraalde bijna letterlijk voelen. Sneep bibberde zachtjes. Waarom was hem voorheen nooit opgevallen? Met een paar stappen over het grasveld en de oprit stond hij voor het portaal. Met het masker nog steeds in zijn hand, betrad hij het gebouw. Een klein wezentje kwam op hem af gedribbeld. Dobby, de huiself van Malfidus. Huiselven waren niets waard, zelfs minder dan hij. Met een blik van diepste verafschuwing keek hij het kleinkind grote wezentje aan. Het hinkte erg en had een arm gebroken, de vleermuisachtige oren hingen naar beneden.  
  
"Meneer. Ze zitten in de grote Salon. Meneer", zei Dobby met een diepe buiging en het puntje van zijn neus raakte bijna de grond.  
  
Sneep had de neiging om het wezen met een zwaai van zijn toverstaf tegen de eerst volgende muur aan te gooien, maar toen hij in de grote ogen keek, die reeds helemaal rood en van het huilen uitzagen, hield hij zich in. Voor velen in de tovenaarswereld was hij niet meer waard dan deze huiself, maar toch had hem iemand uit deze wereld geholpen. Daarom nam hij genoegen met het opzij schoppen van de huiself en snelde naar de salon.  
  
Er waren al rond de twintig dooddoeners aanwezig, enkele praatte zachtjes met elkaar andere knikten hem kort toe.  
  
"En Gifmixer. Weer daar?" hoorde hij een verleidelijke stem achter zich.  
  
Hij draaide zich om en keek in de grijze ogen van een vrouw. Het was Elorie, Zei kreeg altijd de opdrachten, waar het om folteren en informatie ging. Onder de dooddoeners ging een gerucht de ronde, ze zal brutaler en roekelozer zijn als elke man. Voldemort moest de zieke geest van deze vrouw vroeg herkend hebben, want ze had persoonlijk les van hem gehad. Nog nooit had ze gefaald.  
  
"Hij heeft geroepen", zei hij strak.  
  
"En wij gehoorzamen", fluisterde ze en kwam steeds dichter bij.  
  
Toen werd er een deur opengetrapt en de rustige stem van Lucius Malfidus was te horen: "Onze meester."  
  
Met het zacht ritselen van hun gewaden, stelden zich de aanwezigen in een halve cirkel om een troonachtige stoel op. Lucius Malfidus snelde naar zijn plaats en een ander persoon stond plotseling in de deur.  
  
Ze vielen allemaal op de knieën en maakten een diepe buiging. Hun meester was gearriveerd.  
  
Lord Voldemort gleed op de stoel af en liet zich koninklijk er op neerzakken. Direct werd het enkele graden kouder om hen heen en zal er in deze ruimte ergens een vonkje warmte zijn geweest dan was dit nu volkomen verdwenen.  
  
"Mijn Dooddoeners welkom", siste de stem van Voldemort zachtjes.  
  
Een voor een kropen ze naar voren en kusten de zoom van Voldemorts gewaad, niemand waagde het om op te staan. Toen was Sneep aan de beurt, hij kroop naar voren en kuste het gewaad. Plotseling voelde hij de dunne hand van Voldemort op zijn schouder.  
  
"Ik dacht dat ik jou niet meer zal terug zien, Gifmixer", fluisterde Voldemort. "Kijk mij aan!"  
  
Sneep keek op, ieder ander zal geschrokken teruggetrokken zijn, maar niet hij. Voldemort was bijna geen mens meer, hij had weliswaar een lichaam van een mens, maar was dun en zijn gezicht was sneeuwwit. De koude handen boorden zich letterlijk in Sneep.  
  
"Jij bent sterker dan ik dacht. Geen fouten meer Sneep, Geen geheimen!" De stem siste als die van een slang.  
  
"Ja heer." Zei Sneep vernederend.  
  
"Herinner je altijd eraan je bent van mij!" Voldemort raakte Sneeps gezicht met een vinger aan. Kou trok door tot in zijn botten.  
  
"Ja heer."  
  
Een handbeweging en Sneep gleed terug naar zijn plek en hield zijn blik naar beneden gericht. Hier was zijn plaats, hier was zijn meester. Maar diep van binnen verlangde hij terug naar Perkamentus en zijn kantoor.  
  
Toen de laatste dooddoener Voldemort begroet had, liet de Heer ze allemaal wachten, op de knieën met het hoofd naar beneden, en niemand sprak een woord. De minuten streken voorbij, alleen de adem van Voldemort was te horen. Sneep gebruikte deze momenten als mogelijkheid om tot rust te komen. Zijn meester was hier en in zijn buurt voelde men zich sterk, men was meer als anders, iets bijzonders. Maar deze keer wilde deze kunst van meditatie niet zo veel helpen, hij was onrustig. De sterkte wilde niet komen en het bijzondere gevoel dat hij altijd in de buurt van Voldemort had kwam maar niet. Wat was er met hem aan de hand?  
  
Toen sprak Voldemort, het was een hees fluisteren: "ik heb wat interessante informatie ontvangen. Ik wil dat jullie het controleren."  
  
Niemand bewoog zich.  
  
"Jullie" Voldemort wees op de drie dooddoeners naast Sneep, "gaan morgen nacht de familie Mac Ginters een bezoek brengen." Het waren dreuzels en de buren van de Dillarts. Ik wil weten waar de Dillarts nu zijn."  
  
"Ja heer", mompelden de drie stemmen.  
  
"Jullie anderen houden jullie oren open. Het ministerie wordt actiever, elk beetje informatie, al is ze nog zo klein en onbelangrijk, wordt DIRECT gemeld", zei de donkere heer. "ik duld het niet als mij informatie onthouden."  
  
Sneep voelde letterlijk de brandende blik van Voldemort op hem rusten.  
  
Voldemort ging staan en verdween uit de kamer. Wat warmte keerde terug en zijn dienaars wachtte enkele secondes voordat zij opstonden.  
  
Zonder verdere woorden te wisselen verdwenen ook zei. In groepen, of alleen verlieten ze de salon, buiten hoorde men het zachte jammeren van de huiself. Sneep nam niet de moeite om het huis te verlaten, hij verdwijnselde, nog altijd op zijn knieën, direct vanuit de salon. 


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7. Warmte  
  
Selbst ein Weg von Tausend Meilen, beginnt mit einem Schritt.  
  
(Japanische Weisheit)  
  
Hij dook op in zijn woning in Londen en stond direct op zijn benen. Zonder te twijfelen greep hij naar een stapel perkamenten. Hij rolde het samen en verstopte ze onder zijn gewaad. Zoekend keek hij om zich heen. Hier was niets persoonlijks, de woning was koud en chaotisch. Een oude matras diende als slaapplaats, de grote hoeveelheid boeken stapelden zich op tegen de muren, alleen een kist die in het midden van de kamer stond diende als het enige meubilair. Hij ontdekte het inktpotje en de oude veer die erin stak. Dat was alles dat hij nodig had. Sneep wierp een laatste blik om zich heen, de woning was alleen maar een slaapplaats en een kamer waarin zijn weinige bezittingen stonden, maar werkelijk thuis was hij hier niet. Het tegenoverliggende huis wierp altijd een schaduw over de kamer en het had de zonnestralen nog nooit gezien. Daarom was het appartement ook zo goedkoop. De auto's van de dreuzels toeterden op de straat, die ver beneden het raam voorbij reden, rustig was het hier ook niet. Enkele dagen geleden hadden die auto's hem niet gestoord. Hij zal op het matras zijn ingestort en de dag verslapen hebben. Ergens diep in de nacht zal hij dan voor wat te eten hebben gezorgd en dan zal hij in een of ander boek zijn verzonken. Maar nu stoorde hij zich aan het lawaai. Rust, dat had hij nu nodig – en de woning was weer leeg.  
  
Severus Sneep dook in het verboden bos weer op. Hij moest tot de nacht wachten en het was net voormiddag. Het was tijd om zijn toekomstige aankomstplaats beter te onderzoeken. De zon scheen door de kale takken en een koele bries streek door het dalletje. Het zou bijna gaan sneeuwen. Het licht prikte in zijn ogen, en hij trok de capuchon van zijn gewaad dieper over zijn gezicht. De wortels van een omgevallen boom reikten in de hoogte. Het gat, dat de wortels hadden achtergelaten, was een uitstekende plaats om het perkament en de inkt te verstoppen. Sneep schreef namen en datums van de volgende slachtoffers op een stuk perkament. Onzeker keek hij om zich heen. De oude wortels waren het enige onderkomen dat hij had, voor de rest floot de wind door het dalletje. Bladeren werden omhoog geblazen, of waaiden in spiraaltjes over de grond. Een klein diertje rende door de bomen heen en ergens zong een vogel.  
  
Daar stond hij, een dooddoener, een persoon, die dood en angst veroorzaakte, alleen midden in het kleurenspel van de natuur. Een blad waaide over zijn schouder, hij greep erna. Het was diep rood en behoorde tot een van de ahornbomen. Iets ruiste in de struiken en het zingen van de vogel ging over in een schitterende finale. Het was als een zilveren draad, dat door de lucht zweefde. De spanningen, die Sneep, sinds de laatste ontmoeting met Voldemort had gehad, vielen van hem af. De zon scheen nu vol in het dalletje en de bladderen gloeiden letterlijk.  
  
Sneep sloot zijn ogen, liet de armen ontspannen omlaag hangen, het ahornblad nog steeds in zijn handen. Uiteindelijk legde hij zijn hoofd in zijn nek en de capuchon gleed van zijn hoofd. De zon streelde over zijn gezicht. Geen dreuzel-auto's, geen geluiden van de buren, dit een goede plek om te wachten. Een laatste rilling jaagde over zijn lichaam en de kou, die Voldemort in zijn botten had gelaten, verdween en maakte plaats voor een ongelofelijke vermoeidheid. Severus schoof enkele bladeren bij elkaar en ging op zijn bladerenbed liggen. Het dalletje was zijn plaats om te wachten en de zon was zijn deken. Dit was een goede plek. Met gesloten ogen, wachtte hij op de zonsondergang.  
  
De dieren van het bos waren verwonderd over het wezen dat daar, in het dalletje lag en zich niet bewoog. Direct merkten zij op, dat hier iets zijn nieuwe gebied had afgetekend, maar dit nieuwe "dier" was zeldzaam. Nog jager nog prooi, iets ertussen in. Zoals ieder dier in het bos, liet het zijn oereigen magische spoor achter. Een eenhoorn, die daarom kwam, ging een stap terug, hier rook het hem te sterk naar zwarte magie. Met een luid gehinnik vluchtte het terug in het bos, hier was het hem op het moment te duister.  
  
De jagers merkten de sterkte, die het uitstraalde op. Te sterk als prooi. De jagers vluchtten huilend terug het bos in, teleurgesteld, maar wel wetend, dat deze toestand ooit kon veranderen. Dit nieuwe gebied zal men in het oog houden. Enkele kleine dieren waren niet bang, ze doorkruisten, zoals voorheen gewoon het dalletje. Het nieuwe dier volgde ze met de ogen, maar het bewoog zich niet. De zon wandelde over de hemel en de schaduw, van de bomen, wandelden over de grond. Bijna verloor ze aan kracht en de wind werd kouder. De prooien zochten een onderkomen voor de nacht, misschien zocht het nieuwe dier ook een onderkomen, want het stond op en schudde zich uit.  
  
Het was tijd, naar het kasteel was toch nog een lange weg. De verdwijnselbescherming, was zeer ver om het kasteel heen getrokken. De bescherming functioneerde, onafhankelijk van zijn bewoners, niemand wist meer wie hem had opgericht. Magie van deze grote omvang was zeldzaam geworden en nog maar weinige konden het in de praktijk brengen. Voldemort, bijvoorbeeld kon het nog, hij was een van de weinige magiërs, die nog werkelijk grote dingen volbrachten.  
  
Perkamentus? Men zei altijd dat hij groots was, maar echt gezien had nog niemand het. Niemand kon bewijzen gezien hebben, hoe Perkamentus werkelijk grote magie gebruikt had. Sneep twijfelde en keek naar de rand van het dalletje. Zijn hand omklemde het perkament met de nieuwe namen en datums. Twijfelend deed hij de eerste stap en toen nog een. Het was alsof men Voldemort verslag uit bracht. Precies zo was het, men gaf verslag en hoopte er heel vanaf te komen. De schoonheid van het nachtelijke bos zag Sneep niet. De wind werd sterker en floot door de toppen van de bomen. Met de nacht kwam de kou van Voldemort terug en het ging weer in zijn botten zitten. Misschien was het ook alleen maar zijn geweten. Geweten? Sinds wanneer had hij een? Een absurde gedachtegang, dooddoeners hebben geen geweten. Deze eigenschap was storend en werd snel en schoon uit de aanhangers van Voldemort geveegd.  
  
Een kraai kraaide zacht en het kasteel kwam in zicht. In de scherming van de bosrand bleef Severus staan en zijn blik wandelde over het grondstuk. In de grote hal werden de lichten net gedoofd en een ander ging in het terreinknecht-huisje aan. Hagrid was wakker. Sneep trok zich uit voorzorg enkele stappen terug. Hagrid mocht hem niet. Wie deed dat wel? Perkamentus misschien, hij had hem aangeboden te allen tijde te mogen komen. Deed men dit als men iemand graag mocht? Hij kon zich het gevoel niet meer herinneren, hoe het was als iemand je graag had. Daar, eindelijk doofde ook het licht in de hut, nu was het zeker tijd om naar het kasteel te gaan.  
  
Hij snelde over het gras en ging door de grote poort. In de gangen ontweek hij ieder wezen, het maakte niet uit of het dood of levend was. Een dooddoener in Zweinstein was meer dan ongewoonlijk en een ontdekte dooddoener was zo goed als dood. Sneep gezicht vertrok, een dode dooddoener, wat een ironie! De doorgang naar Perkamentus kantoor stond weid open. Een zichtbaar frustreerde waterspuwer staarde hem tegemoet. Dat was niet zijn opdracht, de weg naar Perkamentus kantoor open te houden. Voordat de waterspuwer zich kon bedenken, snelde Sneep langs hem heen de trappen op naar boven. Aan de deur luisterde hij gespannen.  
  
Stilte.  
  
Voorzichtig opende hij de deur, het kantoor was donker en alleen het hout gloeide na in de openhaard. Perkamentus sliep. Sneep sloot de deur weer en naderde het slaap vertrek. Daadwerkelijk, de oude man sliep, diep en vast. Sneep legde het nieuwe stuk perkament op het nachtkastje neer. Wat nu? Terug naar zijn woning? Onbesloten stond hij voor het bed. Weer terug het bos in, naar het dalletje en dan weer verdwijnselen?  
  
Een rilling ging door hem heen en hij merkte hoe zijn knieën week werden. Hij had zich weliswaar in het dalletje uitgerust maar elke spier van zijn lichaam schreeuwde letterlijk om wat enkele uurtjes slaap. Misschien kon hij hier slapen? Maar een beetje, wat van de warmte van deze ruimte in zich opnemen en de kou van Voldemort laten verdwijnen.  
  
Zo ging hij zich zachtjes op het tapijt voor het bed liggen, wikkelde zich in zijn gewaad om en sloot zijn ogen. Op de grond slapen maakte hem niets uit, om onverklaarbare reden kreeg hij het gevoel van zekerheid terug. Iets wat hij bij het treffen van Voldemort gemist had. Hier was dat anders, bij Voldemort had men het gevoel alsof men onder een soort drugs stond, klaar wakker bereid alles te doen, het maakte niet uit wat het was. Hier was het helmaal anders, het was rustig, niet dwingend, het vrat niet aan de krachten, het gaf kracht. Tevreden sliep hij in.  
  
Perkamentus werd wakker hij had het gevoel niet meer alleen te zijn. Direct waren de laatste resten van zijn slaap uit zijn hoofd verdwenen. Hij luisterde. Er was nog iemand in de kamer. Met scherpe ogen keek hij om zich heen. Het was toch geen goed idee geweest om de doorgang naar zijn kantoor open te laten. Er waren nogal wat praatjes nodig geweest om de waterspuwer, de noodzaak van de open doorgang te verklaren. Hoe blij zijn deurwachter was geweest had hij aan eigen lijf mogen ondervinden, toen hij een ijskoude straal water in zijn gezicht gespuwd kreeg. Maar Sneep kende het paswoord niet. Sneep. Albus zuchtte. Het was waanzinnig om te denken dat de jonge man naar hem zou terugkeren, na wat er eerst met hem gebeurd was.  
  
Een geluid alsof iemand zich omdraaiende en een diep doorademen. Verwonderd keek de oude man op de grond naast zijn bed waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Samen getrokken lag daar niemand minder dan Severus Sneep. Te verbluft om zacht op te schreeuwen staarde hij de man gewoon aan. Het perkament op het nachtkastje merkte hij pas later op. Hij las weer nieuwe namen, nieuwe datums. Weer wandelde zijn blik over de slapende persoon.  
  
Informaties uit eerste hand.  
  
Perkamentus greep naar de tweede deken en legde deze voorzichtig over Sneep. De jonge had rust nodig. Maar waarom had hij zich niet op de bank neergelegd, voor de openhaard? Waarom voor zijn bed? Misschien was hij er simpelweg te moe voor geweest? Zijn gedachten raceten door zijn hoofd. Informatie, hij had de informatie die hij altijd al nodig had! Sneep had ze hem gebracht, vrijwillig en zonder dwang.  
  
Perkamentus geeuwde, het was midden in de nacht en Sneep was niet de enige die wat rust kon gebruiken. Volgens het perkament had hij nog wat tijd. Zachtjes ging Perkamentus weer liggen - nu niet wakker maken. Met een glimlach sliep hij in. Het was dus toch niet zo'n slecht idee geweest om de doorgang open te houden.  
  
Sneep voelde de opkomende warmte en liet zich helemaal vallen. En voor het eerst sinds weken had hij geen nachtmerries. 


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

Ik wil graag mijn trouwe reviewsters hartstikke bedanken voor hun leuke reacties.  
  
En voor iedereen die leest maar nog niet heeft gereviewd wil ik graag zeggen aub laat me weten wat jullie van het verhaal vinden.  
  
Hoofdstuk 8 informaties  
  
Befehlen ist schwerer als gehorchen. Nietzsche, Also sprach Zarathustra  
  
Sneep strekte zich uit en knipperde met zijn ogen. Het was klaarlichte dag en de zon scheen over zijn lichaam. DAG!  
  
Direct ging hij rechtop zitten. Hij had zich verslapen! Angstig keek hij om zich heen. Misschien had hij geluk en sliep Perkamentus nog. Hij was oud en had meer slaap dan Sneep nodig. Een korte blik naar het bureau was genoeg, nee, Perkamentus sliep niet meer. Hij bond net een rol perkament aan het been van een grote grijze uil. Sneep waagde het niet te bewegen. Toen stond de directeur op en ging naar een van de grote ramen toe, opende het en gooide de uil in de blauwe hemel. Onbeweeglijk stond hij aan het raam en de zon liet zijn lange haar er uitzien als vloeibaar zilver.  
  
Op dit moment straalde hij zoveel macht en sterkte uit, dat Voldemort er als een schoolkind naast hem zou hebben uitgezien. Dit beeld was zo overweldigend, maar tegelijk zo rustig.  
  
Sneep stond op, de deken gleed onopgemerkt naar beneden en hij naderde Perkamentus. Deze draaide zich om en een kleine glimlach speelde op zijn lippen. Severus kon niet anders, hij staarde in het goed gelovige gezicht van zijn voormalige leraar. Waarom had hij dit niet vroeger gezien? Deze sterkte! Deze rust! Nu eerst wist hij waarom Voldemort deze man vreesde. Het was niet het weten dat Perkamentus had, zonder twijfel was dit groter dan dat van Voldemort. Ook niet de ervaring in de omgang met magie. Het was deze verdeeldheid, het sterke karakter, dat Voldemort nooit zou bezitten.  
  
Voldemort gebruikte geweld en angst om respect voor zich te winnen, Perkamentus had dit alles niet nodig. Alleen zijn aanwezigheid was voldoende om te laten zien dat er meer was dan ogen konden zien.  
  
Sneep viel op zijn knieën en boog diep voor de oude man, zijn zwarte haar viel in zijn gezicht. Hij kroop de laatste meter naar zijn oude mentor en kuste de zoom van diens gewaad. Hoe anders kon men iemand met zo'n kracht eren? Severus gleed op de knieën weer terug en liet zijn armen ontspannen naast zich hangen en draaide de handoppervlakten naar boven.  
  
Hij liet zijn hoofd nederig zakken. Dit hier was zijn ware heer, zijn ware meester. Gebieder over zijn leven, zijn lichaam, zijn weten, over leed en vrienden. Alles wat Voldemort had gezegd over dreuzels, over de verandering van de tovergemeenschap was plotseling niet meer belangrijk. Op dit moment wist Severus Sneep dat hij geen eigendom van Lord Voldemort meer was. Het besluit dat hij in die bewuste nacht aan het bureau van Perkamentus had genomen vestigde zich in zijn binnenste. Hij was nu eigendom van Albus Perkamentus en wachtte op zijn bevel.  
  
Perkamentus staarde op de knielende man, te perplex om in het eerste moment werkelijk te bevatten wat zich daar net afgespeeld had. Sneep had hem waargenomen, geobserveerd alsof hij iets zocht en oerplotseling had de dooddoener iets in hem gezien. Wat precies dit was wist zelfs Perkamentus niet. Sneep was op zijn knieën gevallen en was in nederige houding naar hem toe gekropen en had de zoom van zijn gewaad gekust.  
  
'Was dit de manier waarop Voldemort zich liet begroeten?', Dacht het rationele gedeelte van hem. Belangrijke informatie.  
  
Maar de ziel in Perkamentus schreeuwde. Hij was niet Voldemort en wou ook niet als hem behandeld worden.  
  
Toen melde het rationele gedeelte in hem zich weer: hij kent alleen dit. Als je anders van hem verwacht, dan vergooi alleen zijn gelovigheid. Tot hij dat inziet wat jij wil, heeft het tijd nodig, Geef hem tijd! En ook jezelf!  
  
Of Albus nu wilde of niet hij beschikte nu over een leven. Voorheen had hij het alleen in de handen gehouden, beschermt, het gered. Maar nu? Was hij bezitter.  
  
"Oh jongen", zei hij bedroefde stem.  
  
Sneep hield zijn blik verder neer naar beneden. Was het een fout geweest? Perkamentus klonk droevig en niet blij. Waarom? Het maalde koortsachtig in zijn hoofd. Had hij ergens iets wat hem vreugde kon brengen? Perkamentus had zich over de informatie verheugd. Had hij nog meer? Nee, eigenlijk had hij alles al in de kelder opgeschreven. De nieuwste informatie was die over de Dillarts en Mac Ginters geweest. Normaal gesproken sprak men alleen, als men er toe opgedragen was iets te zeggen. Voldemort was een vriend van korte conversaties, het zij, dan hij sprak zelf. Maar hij moest het weten, waarom voelde Perkamentus zo droevig aan?  
  
"Verteld heer was het te laat? Werden de Mac Ginters reeds gevonden?", Vroeg hij vertwijfeld en keek nog steeds naar de grond. Innerlijk hoopte hij dat het niet te laat was. Soms veranderde Voldemort zijn plannen plotseling en zonder reden.  
  
"Nee. Ik heb net een uil aan een auror gestuurd. Hij zal de Mac Ginters en de Dillarts waarschuwen en ervoor zorgen dat ze een onderkomen vinden", hoorde hij Perkamentus zeggen.  
  
Sneep knikte opgelucht, maar durfde echter niet op te kijken. Dat was goed, dat betekende dat Voldemort deze keer berekenbaar was geweest. Maar voor hoelang?  
  
"Severus, kijk mij aan! En bij Merlijns baard sta op!".  
  
Sneep tilde zijn hoofd en stond wat onzeker op en keek Perkamentus aan. Voor dit gezicht hoefde men zich niet te vrezen of angst te hebben. Het was menselijk en niet verminkt zoals dat van de donkere heer. Zo was dit een wens die Severus graag nakwam.  
  
"Noem mij NOOIT meer heer. Heb je mij begrepen?", Zei de oude man streng.  
  
"Zoals U wenst..." Severus keek zich wat twijfelt om, hoe zou hij hem dan noemen? "Meester?", vroeg hij voorzichtig.  
  
Perkamentus zuchtte. Dit zou een lange weg worden en de prijs, die hij moest betalen, was hoog.  
  
De prijs, die Sneep hierbij betaalde, was nog hoger. 'Kom op en gedraag je Perkamentus', zei hij tegen zichzelf.  
  
"Dan blijven we liever voor het eerst maar bij dat heer", zei Perkamentus vermoeid.  
  
Een ZEER hoge prijs.  
  
'Meester! Bij Merlijn nee dat niet', dacht hij en kreeg kippenvel. Alles behalve meester.  
  
Nu wachtte zijn nieuweling op bevelen. Maar daar was een probleem: op het moment had hij erg geen! Als hij welke gaf dan voerden de ontvangers ze vrijwillig, zonder dwang uit, altijd er nog op bedacht, levend er van af te komen. Uit verslagen kwam vaak naar buiten, dat dooddoeners zich niet altijd er om bekommerden of ze levendig uit iets vandaan kwamen of niet. Wat nu? Als Sneep deze houding ook had moest Perkamentus zeer voorzichtig met hem omgaan.  
  
"Ik hoop dat je weet, voor wat voor problemen je me stelt", zei hij de dooddoener.  
  
"Heer?" Sneep keek hem verward aan.  
  
"Maakt niet uit. Het is morgen en tijd voor een uitgebreid ontbijt!", zei Perkamentus strak. "De twee families werden gewaarschuwd en meer is er voor ons op het moment niet te doen."  
  
Eten, in een noodgeval is eten nooit verkeerd. Hij wou net met zijn toverstaf het ontbijt tevoorschijn toveren, als hij zich aan het laatste eten met Sneep herinnerde. Reeds toen was hij de poppenspeler geweest, diegene, die bevelen gegeven had. Op de morgen had hij het als vrees geïnterpreteerd dat Severus altijd nog angst had gehad.  
  
"Hoe lang behoor je al mij Severus?", vroeg Albus en liep aan hem voorbij naar zijn bureau.  
  
Sneep week hem uit en antwoordde: "Sinds de nacht dat U aan Uw bureau bent ingeslapen, heer."  
  
Zo lang al! Perkamentus toverde het ontbijt voor twee personen tevoorschijn. En hij had zich zorgen gemaakt Severus nooit weer te zien. Lachend greep hij naar de theekan, een ironie van het lot.  
  
"Kom eet. Wat er ook voor ons beiden vanaf vandaag te wachten staat, wij hebben veel kracht daarvoor nodig."  
  
Zo herhaalde zich het zeldzame ontbijt en wat Perkamentus tot nu toe nog niet wist was het feit, dat het pas het begin was. Er zouden nog veel van deze etentjes volgen.  
  
Sneep at en deed dit met vreugde. Hij had honger! Het eten rook goed en voor enkele minuten kon hij vergeten wat hij was en waarom hij hier voor Perkamentus stond. De zon scheen fel in de kamer. Sneep greep voorzichtig naar de aangeboden kop thee. Zo aten ze Perkamentus zittend en Sneep staand. Perkamentus gromde in zijn baard en scheen niet helemaal met zijn gedachten erbij te zijn. Sneep hield zich stil en stoorde de gedachtegang van de oude man niet. Zo kon hij een tijdje zijn eigen gedachten nagaan. Waar anderen plannen voor de toekomst smeden, bedacht Sneep hoe hij dit of dat drankje verbeteren kon en waar hij een bepaald boek kon tevoorschijn halen.  
  
"Waarom de Dillarts?", vroeg de directeur plotseling en Sneep had bijna van schrik zijn theekopje laten vallen.  
  
"Oh, sorry, ik wou je niet laten schrikken", zei Perkamentus verontschuldigend.  
  
"Mijn fout heer. Alleen de mijne", verzekerde Sneep snel, hij sloot half zijn ogen en legde zijn hoofd scheef en dacht na.  
  
"De toverfamilie Dillart. Wonend, tot voor kort, in een dorp namens Glasgow. Een kind, manelijk, 3 maanden oud, naam onbekend. Eduard Dillart, auror op het ministerie, was bij de aanhouding van twee dooddoener van de partij, waarvan er eentje verdween tot op de dag van vandaag. Shara Dillart, Heks, maar komt uit een dreuzelsfamilie, Freelance journaliste bij de Morgenprofeet. De familie bezit waardevolle informatie rondom de structuur van de auroren. Eduard Dillart wad reeds in twee verschillende eenheiden van auroren ingedeeld en diende zo onder twee verschillende bazen. Mogelijkheid doel: overstap naar de dooddoeners of meer informatie over de auroren", zei hij rustig en zonder emoties.  
  
Sneep opende weer helemaal zijn ogen en keek Perkamentus aan. Was het genoegd?  
  
Perkamentus staarde Sneep aan. Het was alsof men een cassettebandje aan het beluisteren was. Hij had zich altijd al afgevraagd waarom Voldemort de Dillarts wou hebben. Eduard, ook een voormalige leerling van Albus, had hem verteld hoe hij en zijn toenmalige hoogzwangere vrouw net aan een dooddoenersaanval waren ontsnapt.  
  
'Ook Voldemort is op informatie aangewezen', dacht Perkamentus verrast. 'En ik dacht hij had al genoeg.'  
  
Nadenkend dronk hij zijn kopje leeg.  
  
"Interessant", mompelde hij meer tot zich zelf. "Interessant."  
  
Dan keek hij naar Sneep. "Goed. Ik heb vandaag nog een lerarenconferentie te houden."  
  
Perkamentus stond op, meteen week Sneep enkele stappen terug en liet zijn hoofd zakken. Albus had vandaag zekere belangrijkere dingen te doen dan een lerarenconferentie te houden, maar hij kon de normale gang van zaken niet storen. Elke verandering was te opvallend. Het ministerie wist weliswaar dat Perkamentus tegen Voldemort vocht maar niet in welk om veld. Een keer had hij een brief ontvangen, in welke de op het moment regende minister voor tovenarij en hekserij duidelijk maakte, dat als Perkamentus de school ook maar in het geringst zou benadelen, dan moest hij zich omzien naar een nieuwe baan. Niemand waagde het Perkamentus te bedreigen, niemand deed het, maar deze minister vond dat niet erg. Albus' informanten vanuit het ministerie zeiden hem, dat Barty Crouch, de leider van de afdeling zekerheid en magische strafvervolging, er achter zat maar openlijk waagde hij zich niet Perkamentus tegen te spreken; zo manipuleert hij de toverminister.  
  
"Ik kom zo terug. Het aanbod van toen geldt nog steeds. Kijk rond en als je wat nodig hebt... je hebt ja nu je eigen toverstaf." Perkamentus draaide zich bij deur nog een keer om. "En Severus?"  
  
"Heer?"  
  
"Dank je." En Perkamentus meende het oprecht.  
  
Sneep maakte en lichte buiging en Albus sloot de deur achter zich. 


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

Hoofdstuk 9. Observeren  
  
Das worauf es ankommt, können wir nicht vorausberechnen. Wind, Sand und Sterne, Antoine de Saint- Exupéry  
  
'S middags vond Perkamentus Sneep in kleermakerszit, lezend op de grond. Zodra hij in de deurpost ging staan, legde Sneep het boek terug, stond op en maakte een buiging.  
  
'Verdomme, aan deze onderdanigheid moet ik behoorlijk wennen', dacht Perkamentus bitter. 'Maar IK WIL ME ER NIET AAN WENNEN!'  
  
"Alsjeblief ontspan je, Severus. Je moet niet steeds buigen als ik kom." Hij ging op de jonge man af en raakte hem lichtjes aan op de schouder. "En nu, luister goed naar mij. Niemand mag je hier bij mij zien. Begrepen?!"  
  
Op de lerarenconferentie had hij enkele verontrustende berichten gehoord, vele leraren hadden vrienden op het ministerie en enkele hadden, net als Sneep, over verdwenen dooddoeners verteld. De schouwers overhandigden, hun gevangen aan het ministerie en een tijdje later scheen niemand zich meer te herinneren, of te weten waar ze gebleven waren. Krenck was actiever geworden en daarover maakte Perkamentus zich zorgen. De leider voor zekerheid, was bijna fantastisch als het erom ging dooddoeners te vangen.  
  
De dooddoener keek Perkamentus aan en knikte. "Ja heer."  
  
Albus zuchtte. "Anders krijgen wij beiden meer problemen als ons lief is."  
  
Daar klopte iemand aan de deur en Perkamentus schrok. Hij wilde zich net naar Sneep omdraaien, maar zag hij deze er al niet meer staan. Verwonderd keek hij zich om. Waar was hij? Verdwijnseld? Nee dat ging niet, nog op het grondstuk rond om het kasteel nog IN het kasteel. Weer klopte iemand aan de deur. Nog steeds rondkijkend, ging hij op de deur af en opende ze. Een berg van een mens stond voor hem, Hagrid. Hij moest de verwarde gezichtsuitdrukking van Perkamentus opgemerkt hebben.  
  
"Alles in orde Directeur?", Vroeg de halfreus bezorgt.  
  
"Hoe? Ja, ja alles in orde." Albus liet de terreinknecht naar binnen. "Wat is er?"  
  
"Nou ik dacht dat ik gister nacht iets over het terrein had zien lopen", begon Hagrid twijfelend.  
  
Hagrid, is een levende alarminstallatie. Perkamentus glimlachte. "Ja, hij is hier Hagrid."  
  
Uit de schaduw van de zware gordijnen kwam een persoon te voorschijn. Daar was hij naartoe verdwenen. 'Verdomme die jongen is goed.' Perkamentus kon niet anders, hij bewonderde Sneep. Niet alleen, dat hij in een seconde verdwenen was, hij had ook herkend, dat Perkamentus hem nodig had, om Hagrid te kalmeren.  
  
"Aha", zei Hagrid en zijn keverzwarte ogen vernauwden zich. 'Ik wilde alleen eventjes controleren."  
  
"Zoals je ziet, gaat het ons beiden goed. Anders nog iets?", Vroeg Perkamentus omdat Hagrid twijfelde.  
  
"Ik heb net van twee scholieren gehoord, dat die u ook nog willen bezoeken. Gewoon zo", mompelde Hagrid in zijn baard.  
  
Perkamentus keek de halfreus aan. Hij wou hem waarschuwen, hem voor onaangenaamheden behouden. Hij wierp een korte blik op Sneep, daarbij vond Hagrid het helemaal niet erg wat er met de dooddoener zou gebeuren.  
  
"Bedankt Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid wierp een laatste haatgevulde blik naar Sneep en verdween weer door de deur. Perkamentus keek naar Sneep. Deze stond nog steeds stil bij het raam, wachtend, loerend. Op wie? Of wat?  
  
"Dat zal een lange dag worden", zei hij en Sneep knikte.  
  
Hagrid stampte door de school. De halfreus was woedend en bezorgt, deze combinatie van gevoelen bij hem, waren ongewoonlijk. Aan de ene kant was hij woedend op Perkamentus, hij had dit tuig van de tovenaarswereld in de school toegelaten, aan de andere kant was hij bezorgd. Bezorgd om Perkamentus. Dooddoeners waren onberekenbaar, zoals hun meester Voldemort. Alleen al aan de zwartmagiër te denken maakte Hagrid bang. Hij schudde, nee niet aan die naam denken. Te veel leed en pijn waren ermee verbonden. De schoolbel luidde, deuren werden opengegooid en de leerlingen renden uit de klaslokalen. Hier en daar werd hem een vrolijk "Hallo Hagrid" toegeroepen.  
  
Hagrid lachte en zwaaide de kinderen toe. Hij baande zich een weg door de massa's scholieren. Hij liep via een van de binnenplaatsen, door het portaal, naar zijn hut. Al wat die dooddoener daarboven maar deed verbleekte, hij had werk te doen. Enkele bedden moesten nog afgedekt worden, voordat de eerste sneeuw komt en het nest van een van de hippogrieven moest nog voor de winterstormen gezekerd worden. Zijn hond Thoa kwam op hem afgerend en zijn humeur verbeterde zich razendsnel. De bastaard sprong tegen hem op en blafte.  
  
"Ach Thoa waarom zijn sommige dieren beter dan mensen?", Zei hij tegen de hond en aaide hem over zijn kop.  
  
Met een boomschaar en zijn hond ging hij op weg naar het verboden bos om een paar takken te knippen voor de bedden. De halfreus lachte, toen zijn bruine hond door het bos rende en hem een gevangen muis bracht. Hier in het bos was Hagrid thuis, hij kende het bos beter dan wie dan ook.  
  
Sneep bleef toch door zijn hoofd spoken. Typisch Zwadderich, die leerlingen hadden Hagrid nog nooit zo gelegen, en bovendien is een Zwadderaar er schuldig aan, dat hij van school is gevlogen. Hij vond de omgevallen den en begon de takken ervan af te snijden. Zorgvuldig stapelde hij de takken aan de rand op en bond ze tezamen. Men verpatste niets hier in het bos en als men wat meenam, dan met de grootste voorzichtigheid. De voorganger van Hagrid was niet zo voorzichtig met het bos omgegaan en de halfreus heeft jaren nodig gehad om het bos, in zijn oorspronkelijke wilde toestand terug te krijgen. Deze den was voor Hagrid een geschenk, men gebruikte ze omzichtig en dankbaar.  
  
De stam zou hij later klein zagen en naar zijn huis brengen, hij zou zijn brandhout voor de winter verzamelen. Een centaur, half mens half paard kwam op hem af. De halfreus veegde zijn nat bezwete voorhoofd af en zwaaide Firenze toe.  
  
Firenze was een van de imposantste centauren in het bos, het paardenlichaam had de kleur van goud en zijn haren waren sneeuwwit.  
  
"Ik groet jou Hagrid", zei de centaur en hij keek met zijn blauwen ogen op de halfreus neer.  
  
Hagrid strekte zijn hand uit naar de centaur.  
  
"Hoe gaat het? Zijn er nog nieuwtjes uit het bos?", Vroeg Hagrid beleefd.  
  
De centaur wierp zijn hoofd na achteren en snoof. "Dieren berichten over een nieuw oord, een nieuw revier."  
  
"Zijn de dementors terug? Ik dacht dat ik hun laatste hollen uitgerookt had", zei Hagrid geschrokken.  
  
Hij mocht de dementors niet, in hun nabijheid voelde hij zich altijd hulpeloos en zwak. Deze duisteren wezens zogen het geluk en de vreugde uit iemand, ze waren in het bos niet welkom. Kort geleden had hij een van hun verstopplaatsen uitgerookt en het donkere hol tot instorten gebracht. Dementors hielden niet van rook en al helemaal niet van zonlicht. Hagrid had hun laatste verstopplaats in het bos onbruikbaar gemaakt.  
  
"Nee niemand der duisternis, ofwel..." Firenze sloot kort zijn ogen. "Ze zeggen, ook het is duister. Maar enkel kleine dier gepraat."  
  
Geërgerd stampte hij met zijn hoef. Hagrid knikte begrijpend, ja de klein dieren zeiden veel maar meenden weinig.  
  
"Brandhout voor de winter?", Wisselde Firenze het thema af en Hagrid was hem daar dankbaar voor.  
  
"Ja en met de takken dek ik de bedden af", verklaarde Hagrid en maakte een handbeweging, waarmee hij de takjes ophoopte.  
  
"De sterren voorspellen een strenge winter, Hagrid. Dek de bedden goed af", meende de centaur en wierp daarbij een blik naar de hemel.  
  
"Ik zal ze dik inpakken", verzekerde de terreinknecht.  
  
"Een mooie dag nog, Hagrid", Zei de centaur als afscheid en hij verdween zo plotseling als hij gekomen was.  
  
"Sterrenkijker" mompelde Hagrid, maar gelijk met het woord, kwam een koude wind opzetten. Maar men kon nooit zeker zijn. Hij pakte nog wat meer takjes, floot naar zijn hond, die vlakbij was bezig met een muizenholletje uit te graven. Daarna stampte hij terug naar het kasteel. Het werd laat en hij had geen zin om de bedden in het donker af te dekken, of het nest van een hippogrief in de nacht te zekeren. Dankzij zijn bovenmenselijke krachten, haalde hij het om alle takken in een keer naar de kasteeltuin te trekken en in razendsnel waren alle gevoelige bedden afgedekt. De lichamelijke arbeid weerhield hem ervan, om verder over de dooddoener in Perkamentus kantoor na te denken en zo was hij Sneep bijna vergeten. Tot 's avonds laat.  
  
Het werd donker en Sneep merkte dat het tijd werd om terug naar zijn woning te gaan, des te langer hij bij Perkamentus verbleef des te gevaarlijker werd het voor zijn nieuwe heer. Perkamentus had de rest van de dag doorgebracht met brieven naar zijn andere informanten sturen en komende brieven te beantwoorden. De uilen gaven niets om de tweede persoon in de kamer, ze vlogen door een open raam, gaven hun post af en verdwenen weer.  
  
Sneep wachtte in de schaduw en observeerde alles. Hij durfde het niet, om nog een boek tevoorschijn te halen en te lezen, men ontspande zich niet als anderen werkten. De nacht kwam eraan, maar Perkamentus was in een ellenlange brief verzonken. Met een zwaai van zijn toverstaf maakte Sneep alle kaarsen in de kamer aan. Het werd licht en een tweede zwaai was genoeg om het raam te sluiten. Niet dat Severus last had van de kou, maar de wind deed de oude man zeker niet goed.  
  
Perkamentus keek op. "Oh dank je. Ja dat is veel beter." Sneep boog zich lichtjes, het was de tweede keer op deze dag, dat Perkamentus hem bedankte. Voldemort deed dit zo goed als nooit. Eindelijk, met een zucht, leunde Perkamentus achterover op zijn stoel en legde de lange brief weg. "Je kunt het beste niet te lang blijven", zei hij. "Ik zou je graag langer in mijn nabijheid willen hebben, maar het is te gevaarlijk. Voldemort kan je midden op de dag roepen, wat dan?".  
  
Sneep had dit probleem al uren eerder herkend, maar zweeg. Hij vreesde niet voor de staf, die hij zou ontvangen als hij niet verscheen.  
  
"Je kunt beter gaan en kom weer als er nieuwtjes zijn." Perkamentus klonk bedrukt, maar Sneep kon zich ook vergissen.  
  
Sneep boog zich diep en verdween als een schaduw uit de kamer, zonder zich nog maar een keer om te draaien. Bevel was bevel, hij zal deze ruimtes pas weer betreden, als er nieuwtjes waren.  
  
De scholieren waren reeds in hun slaapvertrekken en zo was het voor hem makkelijk om onopgemerkt door de school te lopen, tot aan het grote portaal van het kasteel. Aan het portaal stopte hij, Hagrid kwam net uit het bos aan gestampt. De halfreus mocht hem niet. Zo maakte hij een flinke boog om de grote man en verdween in het bos.  
  
Hagrid zag de donkere schaduw in het portaal, gebukt, loerend, voorzichtig. Sneep. De halfreus snoof en keek hoe de dooddoener een grote boog om hem heen maakte, om hem uit de weg te gaan. Het was ook beter zo. De terreinknecht had weliswaar de directeur beloofd Sneep met rust te laten, maar een foute beweging, een twijfelde beweging en de dooddoener was zo goed als dood. Een zacht blaffen bracht Hagrid terug in de werkelijkheid. Thoa had honger en keek hem hoopvol aan.  
  
"Kom Thoa we gaan eten", zei Rubeus Hagrid en mompelde richting bos. "Dooddoeners Tuig!" 


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10. Fouten  
  
Dunkelheit trug einen Mantel, Hülle für einen fahlen Reiter auf Schwarzem Ross. Die Nazgûl  
  
Sneep was naar het dalletje gegaan en naar zijn woning verdwijnselt. Voldemort liet hem ongewoon lang met rust, op deze manier had hij tijd om zijn boeken te sorteren en om zijn toverdrankingrediënten bij te vullen. Af en toe ging hij helemaal op in een van zijn boeken. Sneep kon urenlang op de grond zitten en lezen. Voor hem betekende dit rust en ontspanning, net als wanneer hij een drankje brouwde, daarvan werd hij ook heel rustig.  
  
Maar diep van binnen, verlangde hij naar het kantoor van Perkamentus, naar de rustige aard van de directeur, zijn nieuwe Heer. 's Nachts ging hij naar een supermarkt en kocht met dreuzel geld eten. De verkoopster kende hem en zijn karaktereigenschappen al. Zij liet hem met rust en hij haar. Hij betaalde contant en de vrouw was allang blij dat er 's nachts af en toe een klant kwam.  
  
Net toen hij het wisselgeld wilde aannemen, brandde het donkere teken op. Sneep schrok en omklemde krampachtig zijn onderarm, de buidel met geld glipte uit zijn vingeren en viel op de grond.  
  
"He meneer alles in orde?", Vroeg de vrouw bezorgt. Snel kwam ze achter de kassa vandaan gelopen.  
  
Maar Sneep omklemde alleen zijn onderarm en snakte naar adem. Toen voelde hij een vrouwenhand op zijn schouder en zag hoe de verkoopster hem de gevallen buidel aanreikte. "Door ontwenning hè? Mijn zus moest dit ook doormaken. Is niet aangenaam."  
  
Waar sprak die dreuzel over? Maar hij knikte alleen en liet zijn hand van de onderarm los en nam de buidel aan.  
  
"U kunt beter een arts opzoeken, als het erger wordt. Geloof me maar, dat is beter", raadde ze hem aan en ze klopte hem een laatste keer op de schouder. Daarmee was het probleem voor de dreuzel vrouw blijkbaar opgelost. Begrijpt iemand iets van die dreuzels?!  
  
Hij moest naar het kerkhof en direct naar Voldemort. Zo snel het ging, verliet hij de kleine supermarkt en snelde terug naar zijn woning. Het donkere teken brandde meestal alleen zo erg als er iets mis was gegaan. Sneep verdroeg de pijn en glimlachte. Het was dus gelukt, de Dillarts en die dreuzelfamilie waren in veiligheid. Zo snel hij kon gooide hij zijn dooddoeners gewaad om, pakte het masker op en verdween uit zijn woning.  
  
Dit keer vond de bijeenkomst direct op het kerkhof plaats, er was werkelijk wat mis gegaan. Sneep zag van af zijn plaats, dat de andere dooddoeners naar de kleine kapel in het midden van het kerkhof snelden. Sneep volgde hen, enkele waren aan het fluisteren onder elkaar.  
  
"Hè, gifmixer al gehoord?" Die stem behoorde tot Lucius Malfidus. Sneep schrok een beetje en draaide zich naar hem toe. Achter het masker en met het gewaad zag iedereen er bijna hetzelfde uit. Alleen de stem kon iemand verraden wie zich erachter verschuilde.  
  
Sneep schudde zijn hoofd en wachtte op zijn voormalig studiegenoot. Lucius was gelijktijdig met hem tot Voldemorts volgelingen bijgetreden. Als hij niet zijn dooddoeners kleding droeg, was hij een dominant persoon. Groot, slank met lange, slijkblonde haren en bijna altijd met een arrogante glimlach op zijn lippen. In de gewaden waren ze allemaal gelijk, geen verschillen.  
  
"Die drie bij de dreuzelfamilie hebben verloren. De dreuzels waren verdwenen, ondanks het zoeken hebben ze die familie niet gevonden. En op het laatst kwam er ook nog eens een groep schouwer bij, en eentje wordt sindsdien vermist", fluisterde Lucius en werd stil op het moment dat ze uiteindelijk de donkere Heer zagen.  
  
Hij stond groots en dominant op de treden van de kapel, de capuchon diep over zijn gezicht getrokken, maar de ogen glommen gevaarlijk in de duisternis.  
  
Sneep keek rond, deze keer was de opgeroepen groep groter. Het zou een lange nacht worden en de twee verliezers zouden uiteindelijk wensen, deze nacht te sterven. Een geritsel werd geproduceerd, door de verzamelde groep dooddoeners, toen ze zich allemaal in het stof wierpen om hun Heer te begroeten.  
  
Sneep wierp zich weliswaar ook onderdanig in het stof, maar niet omdat Voldemort zijn Heer was. Hij behoorde nu tot Perkamentus. Perkamentus had hem nodig, meer als de donkere Heer. Met dit geheim in zijn achterhoofd wachtte hij.  
  
"Dooddoeners. Welkom!", Galmde de zachte maar toch krachtvolle stem van Voldemort over het kerkhof.  
  
"Twee nachten geleden zouden drie van jullie een opdracht vervullen." Voldemort scheen direct de verzamelde tovenaars en heksen vergeten te zijn en wendde zich naar de twee jammerende personen aan zijn voeten. "Maar wat zie ik vannacht? Maar twee van jullie?"  
  
Twee nachten? Sneep probeerde zijn onderdanig gedrag te behouden. De tijd was snel gegaan.  
  
"Heer... Heer vergeeft u ons, maar de dreuzelfamilie was niet meer daar. Zelfs naar lang ...", piepte een van de personen angstig.  
  
"Die hebben geen ruggengraat", mompelde Lucius naast Severus zachtjes.  
  
Sneep waagde het om een blik opzij, naar Lucius, te werpen. 'Alsof jij er een hebt, of iemand anders van ons', dacht Sneep spottend en wendde zijn blik weer af.  
  
Sneep sloot zijn ogen toen de donkere Heer met zijn preek begon. Het schreeuwen van de twee dooddoeners, galmde over het kerkhof en had Sneep het niet zelf al zo vaak gezien of zelf ervaren, dan zal het hem schokken, of zal hij op zijn minst medelijden met de slachtoffers hebben. Niemand had ooit met hem medelijden gehad. In gedachten probeerde hij deze omgeving te verlaten en stelde hij zich het kantoor van Perkamentus voor, het zonlicht en het goedgelovige gezicht van zijn nieuwe Heer. Hij hield zijn ogen stevig dicht en droomde over ver weg, vooral weg.  
  
De schreeuwen ebde weg en Sneep opende zijn ogen weer. De twee dooddoeners leefden nog, maar lagen bevend en naar lucht happend op de grond.  
  
"Laat dit allen een les zijn. Ik duld geen fouten!", Zei de zwarte magiër en liep aan hun voorbij. Voldemorts gewaad streelde ook Sneep, die drukte zijn voorhoofd stevig tegen de grond. Alleen weg, ver weg.  
  
"Gifmixer! Jij blijft. De rest van jullie kan gaan", riep de donkere Heer plotseling.  
  
Met een zachte plop verdwenen ze om de beurt allemaal, alleen de twee slachtoffers en Sneep bleven over. Lucius mompelde hem nog een "veel geluk" toe voordat ook hij verdween. Sneep bleef op de grond, knielend en hij wachtte af. Had men hem betrapt? Of ging Voldemort met zijn kleine persoonlijke preek met Sneep verder? Was das eerste dan niet genoeg foltering geweest?  
  
Voldemort negeerde de twee kreunende tovenaars en stelde zich voor Sneep op. "Gifmixer!", Siste hij. "Ik wil in drie dagen een flesje met het veritaserum en eentje met de 'koude dood'."  
  
"Zoals U wenst Heer", zei Sneep.  
  
Kou en nog veel meer energie hingen in de lucht, Voldemort was geladen en Sneep bereidde zich voor op het onvermijdbare.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Severus wereld explodeerde in pijn, hij viel op zijn zij en schreeuwde. Zijn huid brandde en zijn hoofd leek te barsten. Net voordat hij geloofde geen lucht meer te krijgen, hief Voldemort de vloek op.  
  
"DAT gifmixer was alleen een waarschuwing! Wees dankbaar!", Zei Voldemort. "Tot wie behoort jouw loyaliteit!?"  
  
Sneep merkte hoe Voldemort hem schopte en hem in de buurt van zijn maag raakte. Hij kreunde en kromde zich.  
  
"LOYALITEIT?!", Zei Voldemort koud.  
  
Sneep krabbelde overeind en kuste de zoom van het gewaad.  
  
"U Heer. U beschikt over mijn leven en mijn loyaliteit", fluisterde Sneep. Zo verharde hij kuchend en bibberend tot Voldemort verdween. Hij liet zich op zijn zij vallen, hij wilde weg van deze omgeving, ver weg. Enkele seconden later was er niemand meer op het kerkhof.  
  
Ergens in een dalletje, in het verboden bos dook dit zeldzame wezen weer op. De dieren schrokken. Ze hadden het niet horen aankomen. Er was niemand van de groten in de buurt om het te vertellen, dus vergaten ze het snel weer. De jagers kwamen van een succesvolle nacht terug, ze hadden het verwonde wezen niet meer nodig. Het krabbelde overeind en struikelend baande hij zich een weg door het bos.  
  
Hij moest het kasteel bereiken voordat het dag werd, anders was het te laat. Voldemort had niet zomaar gehandeld, ook de duistere Heer wist van de bijwerkingen van de cruciatus-vloek af en hij wist dat Sneep er onder leed. Als iemand er in zo'n korte tijd meerdere malen mee geraakt werd, voordat de vorige golf van de bijwerking over was, waren deze dubbel zo erg en men kon er blijvende schade aan over houden.  
  
Voldemort interesseerde het niet wat er met hem zou gebeuren, of hij iemand vond die hem hielp of niet. Severus was dan weliswaar zijn gifmixer, maar waar het een nummer een was voor een opdracht,loerde altijd al een nummer twee op de achtergrond, om zijn plaats te veroveren. De pijn was niet helemaal verdwenen ,maar hij moest opschieten. De kleur van de hemel wisselde van een donkerblauw, bijna zwart naar een lichter blauw. Als in een trance struikelde hij over het gazon van het kasteel, door het portaal, naar de waterspuwer. De ingang was gesloten, wachtwoord hij had het wachtwoord nodig. De pijn zonk iets maar kwam weer terug, net als eb en vloed. Maar nog even en ze zou zich in zijn spieren en botten vastzetten. Het wachtwoord, hij stortte neer op de grond.  
  
"Heer", fluisterde Severus en toen sprong het dier aan de kant. De pijn maakte zijn blik reeds wazig, maar hij keek omhoog en ontdekte het gezicht waar hij op gehoopt had.  
  
"Perkamentus?..." Dat was het laatste wat hij nog over zijn lippen kon brengen en toen was het te laat. Zijn ruggengraat boog zich tot dat hij het gevoel had het zou gaan breken. Armen en benen bibberde ongecontroleerd. Iemand trok hem omhoog en droeg hem. Sneep beet op zijn lippen, totdat hij bloed proefde. Vooral niet schreeuwen, vooral niet hier schreeuwen.  
  
Perkamentus had een komisch gevoel gehad en zacht geknor van de waterspuwer hadden hem erop attent gemaakt dat er iemand was. Wat hij vond schokte hem zeer. Sneep was doodsbleek en leed duidelijk aan pijn.  
  
'Cruciatus-vloek', schoot het Perkamentus direct door zijn hoofd en voordat hij wist wat hij moest doen, schudden reeds de bijwerkingen Sneep.  
  
Albus moest snel reageren, dit waren tot nu toe de ergste bijwerkingen die hij ooit gezien had. Het hele lichaam van de dooddoener had besloten zich zelf botten te breken en spieren te laten scheuren. Een sterk bibberende man, een trap omhoog, om hem te dragen was zwaar ondanks dat Severus zeer licht was. Maar de krampen wilden maar niet stoppen. Hij legde Sneep op de grond van zijn kantoor en hij vergrendelde met een snelle spreuk zijn deur. Een verdere zwaai met zijn toverstaf maakten zijn vertrekken zo goed als geluidsdicht. Hoe kon hij de spieren zover krijgen zich te ontspannen? Hij hield Sneep aan de polsen vast en drukte hem tegen de grond. De dooddoener was ijskoud maar zweette desondanks.  
  
"Het is in orde, ik ben hier", zei Albus rustig.  
  
Sneep had lang op zijn lippen gebeten om niet hard te schreeuwen, maar langer kon hij deze controle op houden en uiteindelijk schreeuwde hij het uit van de pijn.  
  
Het was niet eens zeer hard, stelde Perkamentus verwonderd vast. Het was meer een grauwe schreeuw, die mensen uitstoten, als de pijn zo sterk was, dat meer niet op te brengen was. Minuten streken voorbij. Wat moet ik doen? In het ziekenhuis voor magische ziektes had men medicijnen, maar hier? De spieren moesten zich eindelijk ontspannen. Severus was zo koud. Koud! Warmte! Hij tilde Sneep weer op en ging naar zijn badkamer.  
  
"Heel rustig we hebben het bijna gehaald", mompelde Perkamentus, maar meer tegen zichzelf, dan tot Sneep die zich in zijn armen draaide en weer een grauwe schreeuw uitstootte. Het bad was groot, bijna een klein zwembad. Perkamentus draaide de warme kraan aan en liep, volledig aangekleed met Sneep het bad in.  
  
"Dadelijk is het over", zei hij keer op keer.  
  
Het water steeg langzaam,tot het hem tot de borst reikte, toen draaide hij de waterkranen dicht. Perkamentus moest oppassen dat het hoofd van de man boven water bleef. De grauwe schreeuwen galmde door de kachels van het bad en vormden een gruwelijke ondertoon tegenover het rustgevende plenzen van het water. Na verdere eindeloze minuten stelde de verwachte werking in. De spieren ontspanden zich en de bijwerkingen ebden weg. Perkamentus ademde diep in en veroorloofde het zich, om te gaan zitten op de ingebouwde zitbank in het bad. De eindelijk bewusteloze man, hield hij als een klein kind in zijn armen en drukte hem stevig tegen zijn borst.  
  
"Oh jongen het spijt me zeer." 


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

Hoofdstuk 11. Schuld  
  
Die Zunge der Menschen ist ihre Waage. Sie erlaubt es, das Gewicht einer Sache zu bestimmen. Der redekundige Oasenmann Hij zweefde en de warmte was onbeschrijfelijk. Was hij eindelijk dood? Iemand hield hem aan zijn schouders vast en mompelde geruststellende woorden. Severus Sneep verstond de woorden niet, ze waren gedempt als door watten of water. Hij probeerde te bewegen en plotseling verdween de warmte rond zijn hoofd en hij hoorde het gekletter van water. Voorzichtig opende hij de ogen en zag een blauwe deken boven zich, waar was hij? Het wattengevoel verdween en hij wist waar hij was. In het water, hij dreef in een bad vol water en iemand hield zijn hoofd opgetild.  
  
"Ben je wakker? Fijn."  
  
Perkamentus! Zijn hart begon sneller te slaan, was het toch geen hallucinatie geweest, de directeur was gekomen en had hem gevonden. Hij wou zich naar de stem draaien, maar de handen op zijn schouder en aan zijn hoofd hinderden hem hiermee.  
  
"Niet zo veel bewegen, laat je drijven, je lichaam heeft dat nodig."  
  
De handen hielden hem nog steeds vast en Sneep liet zich in het warme water drijven. Warmte, een van de weinige middelen dat bij deze bijwerkingen hielp. De spieren ontspanden zich en met de juiste oliën konden zelfs de zenuwen wat tot rust komen. Sneep had vroeger zijn ergste bijwerkingen met een warme douche behandeld, alleen en zonder hulp. Maar niet zulke als hij afgelopen nacht had gehad.  
  
Severus was bijna weer in slaap gevallen toen hij plotseling opgetild werd en op de warme tegels van de badkamer werd gelegd. Eerst nu merkte pas, dat er iets aan hem kleefde, zijn kleding! Hij was altijd nog volledig aangekleed, verward opende hij de ogen en zag een net zo volledig aangeklede maar doorweekte Perkamentus. Deze glimlachte naar hem en op zijn vragende blik lachte de directeur opgelucht. "Ik had geen tijd ervoor. Als ik probeerde je uitkleden kreunde je van de pijn. Nou ja en ik moest opletten dat je niet verdronk."  
  
Perkamentus wrong zijn lange grijze baard uit en schudde zich.  
  
"Maar nu kunnen we de natten kleren uittrekken, denk ik. Zo kan ik je niet in bed leggen toch?", Zei Perkamentus en glimlachte weer.  
  
Maar Sneep hoorde de bezorgde ondertoon erin. Hij probeerde de directeur van zich af te weren en zelf zijn kleren uit te trekken, maar zijn hand viel slapen zonder kracht terug op de tegels.  
  
"Probeer het maar helemaal niet. Zoveel kracht heb je op het moment niet", meende Perkamentus.  
  
Niet veel later lag Sneep afgedroogd en in een nachthemd van Perkamentus in diens grote bed. De oude man zelf was voor korte tijd in de badkamer verdwenen. Enige ogenblikken later kwam hij ook droog en nieuw aangekleed naar buiten en ging op een stoel zitten in de buurt van het bed.  
  
"Vertel, wat is er gebeurd?", Vorderde hij zachtjes.  
  
Sneep sloot zijn ogen, haalde diep adem en begon met zijn verhaal over afgelopen nacht, zonder enig vertoon van emoties te vertellen. Hij sloeg niets over, hij vertelde over de twee dooddoeners die door Voldemort gestraft werden, voor hun fouten en gaf verslag over de vermiste.  
  
"De donkere Heer heeft dranken van mij verlangd. In drie.. Nee twee dagen, eenmaal het veritaserum en eenmaal de 'koude dood' ", eindigde hij en keek Perkamentus weer aan. Deze keek bedrukt en zeer nadenkend.  
  
"Waarom heeft hij jou dit aangedaan, als hij iets van jou wil?", Vroeg zijn nieuwe Heer na een tijdje.  
  
Sneep trok zijn schouders op. "Het hing in de lucht en hij was nog te teleurgesteld om mij ongeschonden te laten gaan, Heer."  
  
Perkamentus stond op en begon voor het bed op en neer lopen. "Maar de bijwerkingen! Hij wist ervan. Zonder hulp was je verloren geweest!"  
  
"Dat is niet belangrijk. Heer. Ik ben niet veel waard en Voldemort weet dat. Ik kan vervangen worden. Er zijn altijd dooddoeners die mijn plaatst kunnen innemen."  
  
Perkamentus staarde de zieke man aan. Vervangen worden. Bij Merlijn! Een mensenleven kan men niet zomaar vervangen! Maar als Sneep zo dacht, waarom was hij dan naar hem gekomen? De vraag knaagde aan hem en daarom stelde hem aan Sneep. Deze werd plotseling verlegen en staarde naar de deken.  
  
"Ik wist dat U niet zo denkt. Vergeef mij als ik U problemen heb bezorgd. Het is allemaal mijn schuld", fluisterde Sneep.  
  
Perkamentus ging naar Sneep toe en legde heel voorzichtig zijn handen op zijn schouders. "Luister nu goed naar mij. Het was niet jouw schuld en je hebt mij ook geen problemen bezorgd! Heb je mij begrepen!"  
  
Sneeps handen begonnen zachtjes te bibberen, Perkamentus ging verder: "Het was een goed idee om naar mij te komen en ik wil niet dat je denkt, dat je mij hier tot last bent. Heb je naar me geluisterd Severus?!"  
  
De dooddoener knikte en het nog licht vochtige haar viel in zijn gezicht. "Ja Heer."  
  
"Goed, ik wil alleen dat dit voor eens en altijd opgelost is en nu rust je uit. Als Voldemort deze drank wil, en zover ik me kan herinneren is hij erg zwaar, heb je al je kracht nodig. Ik bezorg je alle ingrediënten en breng ze naar de kerkers daar kun je ongestoord werken." Hij duwde de gewonde voorzichtig terug in de kussens en wachtte tot hij diep en vast sliep.  
  
Een mensenleven, vervangen! Nee, ieder leven was belangrijk en moest beschermd worden, maakte niet uit of het van magische of niet magische mensen was.  
  
Perkamentus keek vanaf het voeteinde een tijdje zijn spion die lag te slapen. Zelfs een dooddoener, al was hij nog bij zo'n erge gruweldaden betrokken, hij was het waard, gered te worden. Perkamentus geloofde altijd in het goede van de mensen en probeerde het altijd naar boven te halen. Zo was hij, Perkamentus, hij zocht en vond. Ook al was dat, wat hij naar bovenhaalde vaak schrikbarend.  
  
Hij haalde diep adem en maakte zich op voor het toverdrank-ingrediënten zoektocht, voor de "koude dood" moest nog alles in de gesloten kerker zijn, maar het veritaserum? Een moeilijke opdracht en Perkamentus trok een boek over toverdranken van de boekenplank in zijn kantoor. Toverdranken! Perkamentus schudde zijn hoofd, daar was hij nog nooit gek op geweest en bijzonder goed was hij er ook niet in.  
  
'De toverwereld kan denken wat ze wil', dacht hij sarcastisch, 'maar ook een Perkamentus heeft zijn fouten.'  
  
Met deze gedachtegang sloot hij zachtjes de deur van zijn kantoor en ging op weg naar de kerker.  
  
Zweinstein had een zeer uitgebreide kelder en een meer dan een spookachtig verhaal verborg zich daarachter. Het verhaal ging over een geheime kamer, die ergens diep onder het kasteel was. In de kamer loerde, volgens een legende, een vreselijk wezen. Voordat Perkamentus directeur van de school was geworden, werd de geheime kamer eenmaal geopend, met vreselijke gevolgen voor de school. Toen der tijd dacht men de schuldige opgepakt te hebben, maar Perkamentus wist beter, de schuldige liep nog altijd vrij rond. Hij liep de hoek om en begroette een van de vele kasteelspoken.  
  
Maar de geheime kamer was op het moment niet zijn probleem. De vloek, die de genoemde kerkerdeur vergrendelde, was snel gebroken en de oude man deed de deur open. De zon scheen door een klein raampje in de ruimte en het stof, dat door de wind van de geopende deur opgewaaid was, danste door de kamer. Terwijl Perkamentus de deur weer dicht deed, speelden zich voor zijn ogen weer die scènes af.  
  
Een twijfelende Sneep, die zelfmoord wou plegen, het perkament dat voor Albus 's voeten gefladderd was. Perkamentus ging in de lichtstraal staan, dat door het raampje kwam, en sloot zijn ogen. Was het werkelijk pas een paar dagen geleden? In deze dagen was er zoveel veranderd, zo veel mogelijkheden deden zich voor. Twee families had hij kunnen waarschuwen en met het perkament dat in zijn bureau bewaard werd, waren de kansen nog meer levens te redden gestegen. Perkamentus opende weer zijn ogen en hij begon de ingrediënten voor de twee gevraagde toverdranken klaarleggen. Afwegen en klein snijden moest Severus zelf doen. Perkamentus werkte snel en precies. Des te beter alles voorbereid was, des te gemakkelijker had het later zijn voormalige leerling. Nog terwijl hij de planken afzocht naar keverogen, bedacht hij, of er een tegengift tegen de "koude dood" bestond. Hij moest Sneep er naar vragen. Tegen ieder gevraagd gif van Voldemort, moesten hun het passende tegengift klaar hebben liggen. 


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

Hoofdstuk 12. Geen tijd  
  
Die Zeit weilt, eilt, teilt und heilt.  
  
Unbekannt  
  
Geest en lichaam kunnen zich aan veel dingen wennen, ook aan pijn. Altijd als er een nieuwe doel bereikt was, verschoven ook de grenzen der mogelijkheden. Zo gebeurde het, dat Sneep zich in de volgende nacht sterk genoeg voelde, om de gevraagde drankjes te brouwen. De directeur hoorde deze beslissing niet graag aan, maar wist dat elk verstreken uur een gevaar voor Sneep betekende. Hij bracht Sneep nieuwe kleren en hielp hem met aankleden. Perkamentus ondersteunde ook zijn beschermeling, hij weigerde het om Sneep als zijn eigendom te zien, door naar de kerkers te gaan. Daar observeerde Perkamentus hoe Sneep met een soort slaapwandelende zekerheid ingrediënten afwoog, klein sneed, of stampte en tot de juiste substantie samen brouwde.  
  
Sneeps oude toverdrankleraar had eens tegen Perkamentus gezegd, dat Sneep een van zijn begaafdste leerlingen was. Nu zag de directeur waarom. In een recordtijd kon Severus de meest gecompliceerde dranken brouwen. Hij was een meester, een meester der toverdranken.  
  
"Bestaat er tegen de 'koude dood' ook een tegengif?", Vroeg hij, toen Sneep net voorzichtig in de ketel aan het roeren was.  
  
Dat het dezelfde ketel was, waarin hij voor enkele dagen zijn eigen dood gebrouwd had, scheen hem weinig te schelen. Sneep keek op, bleek, ingevallen wangen, hij zag uit als de levende dood. "Er bestaat een tegengif Heer. Maar het moet wel binnen vijf minuten ingenomen worden."  
  
"Aha." Perkamentus liep langs de boekenplanken, Sneep was weer in zijn automatisme terug gevallen. Trefzeker bereidde hij de laatste ingrediënten voor en greep uiteindelijk naar een lepel.  
  
"Waarom wordt het eigenlijk koude dood genoemd?", Vroeg Perkamentus.  
  
"Het dood niet zeer snel, de dood treed pas na tien tot vijftien minuten in. Men heeft het gevoel te bevriezen. De kou stijgt van de voeten naar boven, als het hart wordt bereikt heeft is men dood", verklaarde de dooddoener en keek een laatste keer het gifdrankje na. "Voldemort wil dat zijn slachtoffers over hun fouten nadenken voordat ze sterven. Hij houdt ervan de angst in hun ogen te zien, als de vijf minuten verstreken zijn en ze weten dat er geen hoop meer is."  
  
Perkamentus liep wat rond, Sneep bukte zich. Verdomme hij moest zich meer beheersen, de jongen schrok bij iedere snelle beweging die hij maakte.  
  
"Heb je het als eens gezien?", Vroeg Albus voorzichtig.  
  
De dooddoener knikte en keek naar de ketel. Met een zachte stem zei hij "vaak Heer. Te vaak."  
  
Hierbij liet Perkamentus het onderwerp achter zich. In gedachten verzonken stond hij aan een oude lessenaar en bladderde in de aantekeningen, van een reeds lang vergeten tovenaar. De maan steeg hoger en de kaarsen in de ruimte brandden langzaam op.  
  
"Heer wilt u ook het tegengif?", Sprak een stem naast hem.  
  
De oude man draaide zich om. Severus stond achter hem, volledig rustig en ontspannen. "Ja graag."  
  
Sneep boog zich diep en keerde terug naar de ketel. Perkamentus glimlachte. 'hmm, hij durfde hem nu tenminste aan te spreken.'  
  
Het tegengif liet ook niet lang op zich wachten. Voor zover Albus kon zien, was het brouwen van het tegengif moeilijker dan dat van het gif zelf. Severus verbruikte meer tijd met het afwegen van de ingrediënten en werkte nog geconcentreerder. Als laatste vulde hij een grote glazen fles met het tegengif en beschreef het etiket. Het gif en het veritaserum, die hij als allereerst gebrouwd had, deed hij in kleine flesjes en wikkelde ze zorgvuldig in enkele oude doeken. De vlammen onder de ketel gingen uit.  
  
"Klaar?", Vroeg de oude man en keek naar de twee ingepakte flesjes en liep voorzichtig naar de grote met het tegengif.  
  
"Ja Heer." Sneep staarde naar de tafel.  
  
Hij had het weer gehaald. In recordtijd had hij zijn werk verricht en nu kreeg hij weke knieën. Hij wankelde en direct voelde hij de sterke hand van Perkamentus onder zijn arm. Ongewone krachten doorstroomden hem en verdreven de opkomende bewusteloosheid. Bij al zijn concentratie was hem niet opgevallen hoe uitgeput hij was.  
  
"Tijd dat we gaan", fluisterde zijn Heer.  
  
Hij kon alleen nog knikken.  
  
"Ik neem de dranken wel mee."  
  
Severus wou zich van Perkamentus los maken en alleen naar het kantoor van de directeur gaan. Niemand tot last zijn. Maar had Perkamentus niet gezegd dat hij hem niet tot last was? De oude man liet hem eventjes los, stopte de drie flessen in een oude tas en hing ze zich om zijn schouder. Sneep was naar de deur gestrompeld en leunde nu wachtend tegen de muur.  
  
"Kom leun maar op mij, zo komen we sneller naar boven." Perkamentus greep zijn arm.  
  
Het was logisch, zo kwamen ze sneller door de school en het gevaar om gezien te worden werd ook geringer, maar leunde men zomaar op zijn Heer? Voordat hij nee kon zeggen, had de oude man hem aan zijn arm genomen en leidde hem door het kasteel. De flessen rinkelde zachtjes in de tas. Sneep hoopte dat ze gauw het kantoor bereiken zouden, zijn knieën werden steeds weker en de andere bijwerkingen kwamen ook weer opzetten. Nu kon hij werkelijk uitrusten, hij had de dranken voor Voldemort en voor zijn Heer het tegengif. Dit keer onthield hij het paswoord voor Perkamentus kantoor, marsepeinslakken. Gezamenlijk liepen ze de trede's op en hij was dankbaar toen Perkamentus hem direct, zonder omweg naar het bed leidde, maar...  
  
"Waar slaapt u?", Vroeg hij bezorgt, toen Perkamentus hem hielp de schoenen uit te trekken.  
  
"Maak je daarover nu maar geen zorgen. Rust jij maar uit", beval Perkamentus en ergens had Sneep voor het eerst het gevoel, dat Perkamentus blij was om een bevel te geven. Severus knikte, bevelen stelde hem niet in twijfel, hij voerde ze uit, ook als het er om ging om uit te rusten. Gehoorzaam ging hij in het bed liggen en hij ontspande zich. Perkamentus was werkelijk de eerste keer blij, dat Sneep bevelen niet in twijfel stelde. Tevreden sloot hij zijn ogen en al snel was zijn adem diep en rustig. De jongen had rust nodig. Waar anderen een hele dag en nacht voor nodig hadden, had Sneep maar enkele uren nodig. Drie van zulke moeilijke dranken brouwen was meer dan aanstrengend. Er waren nog enkele uren over, voordat het licht werd. Perkamentus nam enkele wollen dekens en maakte het zich aangenaam op de bank. Hij kon hier slapen, hoewel zijn oude botten het bed als voorliefde hadden. Een tijdje luisterde hij naar de nachtelijke geluiden in het kasteel, tot hij in slaap viel.  
  
Sneep sliep rustig en zonder dromen. In de slaap kon zijn lichaam van de pijn herstellen, ze bijna vergeten. Veel slaap was hem echter niet gegund, een wel bekend brandend gevoel kwam op, van zijn onderarm. Hij kreunde, nee alsjeblief niet! Alleen wat rust! Een paar uurtjes! Meer wou hij toch niet. De duistere Heer wist toch van de bijwerkingen en had er toch zeker rekening mee gehouden, dat Sneep nog enkele uren rust nodig had. Voldemort interesseerde zich niet in zijn dooddoeners en Severus Sneep moest dit aan levende lijven ervaren.  
  
Moe en uitgeput rolde hij op zijn zij en opende de ogen. Het donkere teken brandde rood en waarschuwend op zijn onderarm. Tijd dat hij ging. De zon was al bezig, om de hemel voor de dag terug te veroveren. Beter nu dan later, met kinderen in de gangen was het moeilijker om onherkenbaar het bos in te gaan. Nog een laatste maal sloot hij zijn ogen en stond toen op. De directeur sliep op de bank. Heel zachtjes trok Sneep zijn schoenen aan, hij had in zijn kleren geslapen, en deed nu zijn zwarte gewaad om. Nu geen geluid maken. Voorzichtig greep hij naar de twee flessen voor Voldemort en ging naar de directeur toe. Hij viel op zijn knieën en kuste, als afscheid de zoom van Perkamentus' nachtkleed die onder de deken uitkwam. Toen hij opkeek, keek hij in de stralend blauwe ogen van Perkamentus. Zijn Heer was wakker.  
  
"Pas op jezelf op!", Mompelde hij en Sneep knikte.  
  
Zo snel hij kon verliet hij het kasteel en ging naar zijn dalletje in het bos, niet wetend, dat de halfreus Hagrid hem volgde.  
  
Hagrid was achterdochtig geworden. Tezamen met zijn hond Thoa, had hij het nieuwe dalletje opgezocht. Het lag aan de rand van de beschermzone van Zweinstein en tovenaars konden van daaruit verdwijnselen. Hij zag Sneep uit het kasteel komen en hij vertrouwde het niet. Met een snelheid, die niemand hem had toe kende, kleedde hij zich aan en sloop de dooddoener achterna. Hij had zekerheid nodig. Als dat nieuwe dalletje de verdwijnselplek van Sneep was, zo kon het zijn, dat hij zijn collega's van daaruit naar het kasteel toe kon leiden. Op veilige afstand volgde hij Sneep, die zich niet een keer omdraaide. Hagrid kende het bos beter als hem en zo kon hij, als hij dat wou, zich bijna geluidloos in het bewegen. Al van verre kon hij de omgevallen boom herkennen, die aan de rand van het dalletje had gestaan. Hij was er bijna! Nu bukte hij zich en sloop langs de boomstam naar het dalletje toe. Sneep stond er werkelijk in en leek zich te concentreren. Toen plotseling, met een zachte plop was hij verdwenen. Hagrid ging weer rechtop staan, hij had de verdwijnselplek van Sneep daadwerkelijk gevonden. De terreinknecht keek om zich heen, een ongezellige plek zonder bescherming voor de wind, op de boomwortels die naar de hemel rezen na. Hagrid besloot om deze plek in het oog te houden en terwijl hij terug naar zijn hut stampte, viel de eerste sneeuw. Dankbaar dacht hij aan zijn grote voorraad brandhout en glimlachte bij de gedachte dat een goede fles wijn die thuis op hem wachtte.  
  
De donkere Heer toonde zich aangenaam verrast dat Sneep hem het gif en het veritaserum brengen kon. Als beloning zou hij Sneep de komende dagen niet te zeer belasten en hij kon zich wat ontspannen.  
  
In deze tijd verzamelde Sneep zo veel informatie als mogelijk was en bracht dit naar Perkamentus. Deze wederom was blij om zijn beschermeling in zo een goede staat te zien, hoewel Sneep eenmaal in elkaar zakte, toen hem de bijwerkingen hadden overmeesterd. Hagrid bleef hem observeren en deelde het geheim, van zijn weten, over de geheime verdwijnselplek met niemand. Zo ging het enkele dagen door en de sneeuw overdekte bijna het land waar Zweinstein mee omringd werd. 


	13. Hoofdstuk 13

Hoofdstuk 13 Waarschuwingen  
  
Siehe ich gebe dir diese vortrefflichen Ratschläge Prüfe sie in deinem Herzen. (Ani)  
  
Het was drie weken voor de kerst en buiten, voor het raam van Perkamentus kantoor waaide een sneeuwstorm voorbij, net toen Hagrid met een volledig onderkoelde uil met een brief naar binnen gestampt kwam.  
  
De directeur nam haar de brief af en gaf haar weer aan Hagrid.  
  
"Alleen een gestoorde stuurt een brief in zo een storm", mompelde Hagrid en stopte de uil onder zijn dikken mantel, een zacht ge-oehoeh bevestigde dat het de uil in de mantel beviel.  
  
"Of het nieuws is werkelijk belangrijk. Bedankt Hagrid." Daarmee liet de directeur de terreinknecht gaan, wetend dat de uil goed verzorgd zou worden.  
  
Albus zette zijn bril recht en begon te lezen.  
  
i Geachte Perkamentus,  
  
Vandaag was ik getuige van een zeer verontrustende vergadering op het ministerie van toverkunst. Zoals u zeker weet, is Bartho Krenck er op uit om dooddoeners te vangen. Als chef van de afdeling veiligheid en mystificatie heeft hij vandaag de raad een voorstel voorgelegd dat de schouwers nu ook de onvergefelijke of verboden vloeken zouden mogen gebruiken. U kunt zich voorstellen hoe erg ik was geschrokken, toen mijn collega's het voorstel inwilligden. Ik dacht, u moest het weten, omdat uw informatie, die u mij de laatste tijdstuurd,, mij het vermoeden geven, dat een van uw informanten een van de mogelijke doelen kan zijn. De toestemming is vanaf vandaag geldig en u kunt zich voorstellen, dat enkele van de schouwers er alleen op hebben gewacht, om het de dooddoeners met gelijke munt terug te betalen.  
  
Hoogachtend,  
  
Een vriend /i  
  
Perkamentus zuchtte en zette zijn bril af. Nu was het dan toch gebeurd, dat waarvoor hij altijd gevreesd wasecht gebeurt. Het ministerie sloeg met dezelfde duistere magie terug, waarmee Voldemort aanviel. Een vriend. Als men een netwerk van spionnen opbouwt, moest men zich er van bewust zijn, dat niet iedereen met genoemd wilde worden en al helemaal niet met naam ondertekenden, voor het geval dat de uilenpost onderschept zou worden.  
  
Perkamentus verbrandde de brief direct, het was beter als niemand deze post te zien kreeg. Het perkament verschrompelde in de kolenbak en viel uiteindelijk tot as uit een. Dit nieuws was werkelijk slecht. Hij hoopte dat Severus Sneep vannacht kwam, zodat hij zijn spion kon waarschuwen.  
  
De dag ging voorbij, twee Huffelpuffers werden naar hem toe gebracht, omdat ze ruzie hadden gehad met een Zwadderbaar, met als gevolg, dat deze nu al twee uur achteruit liep en niet alleen dat, hij sprak ook alles achteruit! Toen de twee derdeklassers zich begonnen te verdedigen, luisterde hun directeur maar met een half oor toe, zo waren ze niet minder verrast, toen ze elk met 10 punten aftrek van hun afdeling terug naar de les werden gestuurd. Nadat de leerlingen uit zijn kantoor waren vertrokken, begon hij zenuwachtig heen en weer te lopen. Sinds Sneep hem verslag kwam uit brengen was hij daaraan aangewend geraakt. Soms knielde Sneep terwijl hij sprak en Perkamentus liep dan heen en weer. Soms stond hij ook en sprak hij meer tegen de vloer dan tegen hem.  
  
Maar op een ding was Perkamentus trots, Sneep sprak hem ook ongevraagd op bepaalde dingen aan, een kleine vooruitgang! Dat met dat knielen, daaraan moest nog gewerkt worden, het had zijn tijd nodig. Tegen het avondeten moest Perkamentus gaan, maar zelfs zijn leerlingen merkten op hoe afwezig hun directeur op die avond was. De Huffelpufs schoven het op het incident met de Zwadderaar. De Zwadderaars dachten, dat de directeur nu toch een slecht geweten zou hebben vanwege de lage straf en de twee andere afdelingen dachten helemaal niets, maar waren ermee bezig weddenschappen, wie dan nu de volgende zwerkbal wedstrijd zou gaan winnen.  
  
"Albus gaat het je niet goed?" Vroeg Minerva Anderling die naast hem zat bezorgd.  
  
Perkamentus glimlachte, de onderdirectrice van Zweinstein, die goede Minerva maakte zich altijd zorgen. Hij keek in het strenge gezicht het afdelingshoofd van Giffoendor en zei: "Ach ik dacht alleen over die Huffelpufs na. Dat is alles.Het is toch komisch, komen twee leerlingen apart op een spreuk die alles achterwaarts laat gaan."  
  
Helemaal wilde zijn collega dat niet geloven en Perkamentus ging na een leugentje om best wil terug naar zijn kantoor. De leraren en leerlingen zouden toch denken wat ze wilden, hij had belangrijkere zorgen, dan een achterwaarts sprekende en lopende Zwadderaar-leerling!  
  
Hij snauwde het paswoord tegen de waterspuwer en ging naar boven. Verboden vloeken! Niet alleen dat gevangene dooddoeners verdwenen, nu ook dat nog! De verdwenen dooddoeners bezorgde Perkamentus hoofdpijn, ze doken drie, vier dagen na hun arrestatie niet meer op. Plotseling heette het: een dooddoener? Hier? Nee, hij werd vier dagen geleden afgehaald! Niemand bekommerde zich om hen en iedereen scheen blij te zijn, als er eentje minder was. Perkamentus trok de deur met een ruk open, ging zijn kantoor binnen en sloeg ze weer met een zwaai dicht. Gelukkig was iedereen bij het eten, want de deur was van massief hout en als men ze dicht sloeg kon men dit tot twee verdiepingen horen!  
  
Een seconde later wenste Albus zich hij had het niet gedaan. Sneep keek hem geschrokken aan! Zijn spion was tijdens etenstijd in zijn kantoor geslopen. Direct viel hij op zijn knieën en drukte zijn voorhoofd tegen de grond. Een woedende Perkamentus moest een vreselijke verschijning zijn. De oude man beet zich op de lippen, zelden had hij de beheersing verloren en nu had hij een angstige dooddoener. Het werk van weken was verdwenen.  
  
"Verdomme!" Vloekte de directeur zachtjes.  
  
Dit was werkelijk niet zijn dag. Hij leunde tegen de gesloten deur en riep zich weer tot orde. Sneep kon werkelijk niks eraan doen, dat hij in zo een stemming was. Moe keek hij op de dooddoener neer. "Excuseer."  
  
Sneep drukte verder zijn voorhoofd tegen de grond en zweeg.  
  
'Okay' dacht Perkamentus, 'terug naar de routine.'  
  
"Wat is het nieuws?" Vroeg hij zakelijk en liep Sneep voorbij, naar zijn bureau. Het had geen zin om de dooddoener te bevelen op te staan, daarvoor had deze op het moment te veel angst.  
  
Heer, morgen zal de familie Lubbermans overvallen worden", zei de knielende man en hief licht zijn hoofd. Perkamentus zuchtte en liet zich in zijn bureaustoel vallen. "Waarom nu de familie Lubbermans? De laatste tijd concentreerde hij zich toch op de schouwers!"  
  
"Heer. Frank Lubbermans is er een."  
  
Perkamentus sprong op. "SORRY, wat zeg je?"  
  
Sneep schrok en gleed een meter op zijn knieën naar achteren, maar antwoordde "Ja Heer. Hij heeft er drie weken geleden voor gesolliciteerd en is aangenomen geworden."  
  
Frank Lubbermans! Perkamentus kende hem, hij was een jaar voor Sneep van school gegaan. Hij zag nog hem nog voor zich staan ,de goed gebouwde Frank Lubbermans, hij was dodelijk verliefd op de jonge Evelyn en had haar later ook gehuwd. Frank was weliswaar een goede leerling geweest toonde ook wat talent voor verdediging tegen de zwarte kunsten te hebben, maar ZO goed was hij ook niet. Wat wou Frank hiermee bewijzen?  
  
Sneep was erg geschrokken, nog nooit had hij Perkamentus zo woedend gezien. De macht die hij uitstraalde was normaal gesproken rustig, vloeiend, helend, maar nu was ze vernietigend. Wat had zijn Heer zo woedend gemaakt? Uit voorzorg had hij de afstand tussen hem en zijn Heer met een meter vergroot, niet dat het veel zou helpen, als Perkamentus wou, kon hij hem ook over een afstand van 100 meter een vervloeken. De geplande aanval op de nieuwe schouwer Lubbermans kwam voor Sneep niet onverwachts. Voldemort probeerde onder hen ook aanhangers te vinden, maar de schouwers waren een in een gezworen gemeenschap, niemand verrade het ministerie. Tenminste officieel en als dan liet Voldemort het hen niet weten.  
  
Perkamentus scheen opeens niet meer daar te zijn, hij was afwezig. Sneep zweeg en drukte weer zijn voorhoofd tegen de koude vloer. Langzaam verkrampten zijn rugspieren, twee dagen geleden had hij weer een aanval gehad en zijn spieren staakten nog bij sommige bewegingen. Hij negeerde de stekende pijn, nu was het niet verstandig zijn Heer te provoceren, geen redenen voor een straf geven. Ook al zou Perkamentus nooit een onvergeeflijke vloek op hem los laten, maar heet het bij de dreuzels niet, zeg nooit nooit?  
  
"Alsjeblieft Severus sta op, ik ben niet kwaad op jou." Nu klonk Perkamentus weer zacht en rustig.  
  
Langzaam stond Sneep op, zijn bewegingen moeten houterig zijn overgekomen, want Perkamentus sprak bezorgt verder: "Pijn?"  
  
Zou hij liegen? Men loog niet tegen zijn heer dus knikte hij.  
  
"Bijwerkingen?"  
  
Weer knikte hij.  
  
"Vergeef me, ik had eraan moeten denken", zuchtte de oude man bedrukt.  
  
Sneeps rug stak nog steeds, van de pijn tegen bijwerkingen hielp geen middel, geen drank. Severus merkte dat deze situatie Perkamentus niet gelukkig maakte, zijn Heer zag het niet graag dat anderen pijn hadden. Een groot verschil met Voldemort.  
  
"Was dat alles?", Vroeg de directeur.  
  
Sneep knikte. "Dan is het beter dat je gaat, de storm word morgen nog erger. Je zou hier in het kasteel gevangen zitten en wat dat betekent, hoef ik je denk ik niet te vertellen", zei Perkamentus. Nee, een verder uitleg was niet nodig, als de dooddoener niet bij Voldemort verscheen dan kon hij minder pijn voor de komende dagen compleet vergeten.  
  
Sneep boog zich diep en draaide zich om. Als hij snel was kon hij nog voor het einde van het avondeten uit het kasteel zijn.  
  
"Severus?", Klonk de stem achter hem, hij stopte en draaide zich om.  
  
"Het ministerie heeft de onvergefelijke vloeken vrij gegeven."  
  
De dooddoener gaf geen kick, nog uiterlijk, nog innerlijk. DAT betekende ruzie en problemen, geen wonder dat Perkamentus woedend was.  
  
"Pas op jezelf"  
  
Met deze woorden in zijn hoofd, verdween hij uit het kantoor en even later ook uit het kasteel. De wind dreef de sneeuw voor zich uit en Sneep had moeite om door de bijna een meter hoge sneeuw naar zijn dalletje te komen. De onvergefelijken, de verboden vloeken! Nu had Voldemort dat bereikt wat hij wou, hij had het ministerie op zijn niveau getrokken. Nu vechten ze gelijk, tegen gelijk. Sneep liep door een bijzonder hoge sneeuwlaag, zijn rug deed pijn, wat hij nu nodig had was een hete douche, zodra hij thuis kwam. Eindelijk zag hij zijn dalletje, schaatste over de grond en was enkele seconden later verdwenen. 


	14. Hoofdstuk 14

Hoofdstuk 14. Verandering van plannen  
  
Pläne sind vortrefflich, wenn man sich daran hält! Unbekannt  
  
Severus kleedde zich zo snel het ging uit en ging onder de douche staan. Zijn rug deed pijn en des te sneller hij onder warm water kwam, des te beter. Hij draaide alleen het warme water open en toen het water eindelijk over zijn rug liep werd de pijn wat minder. Zoals zo vaak bij deze warmwater therapie, verlieten al zijn krachten hem en uiteindelijk vond hij zichzelf zittend in de douchebak weer. Soms was hij gewoon onder het water in slaap gevallen, tot al het warme water was opgebruikt en de kou hem wakker maakte.  
  
De spieren ontspanden zich en hij zakte nog verder in elkaar. Warmte en deze eigenaardige stilte, die door het gordijn van plenzend water beschermd werd. Hij was veel liever bij Perkamentus gebleven, had zelfs liever weer op de grond geslapen, dan hiernaar toe terug te moeten keren. Maar zijn Heer had gelijk, Voldemort riep weer vaker naar hem en sinds kort ook overdag, en dan kon hij slecht het kasteel verlaten.  
  
Het hete water ging langzaam in een verdraagzame warmte over. Hij was zo moe, zo eindeloos moe. Met een hand greep hij naar de waterkranen en direct verdween het warme gordijn uit water. Altijd nog druipend nat, sleepte hij zich naar zijn matras en liet zich erop vallen. Alleen een paar uurtjes rust. Hij rolde zich in een van de vele oude dekens op en viel binnen korte tijd in slaap. Buiten voor het raam begon de sneeuwstorm zich verder op te bouwen. De dreuzel-meteorologen spraken ervan dat men de volgende 48 uur de ergste sneeuwstorm van de laatste 50 jaar verwachtten. Het wilde niet echt licht worden deze morgen, toen Sneep van een hem wel bekende stem gewekt werd.  
  
"Gifmixer wordt wakker!"  
  
Sneep kreunde, Lucius Malfidus, wat moest die hier?  
  
"Wat voor een krot hier."  
  
Het werd nog mooier, Rosier, Evan Rosier. Sneep opende zijn ogen en keek de twee dooddoeners aan, die naast zijn mastras stonden. Lucius keek wat gepikeerd om en Rosier hield zich een zakdoek voor zijn mond alsof hij midden op een vuilnisbelt stond. Hoewel Sneep er nog wel zo op lette dat er nergens wat ging schimmelen of wegrotte.  
  
"Wat willen jullie?" Kreunde hij en sloot zijn ogen weer.  
  
"He, niet inslapen. Er heeft een verandering plaatsgevonden!" Malfidus stootte hem voorzichtig met een voet aan. Sneep draaide zich weg, maar keek toch naar de jonge man, met het stroblonde haar omhoog.  
  
"Verandering plaatsgevonden?" Vroeg Severus.  
  
"Ja, verandering van de plannen. Voldemort wil dat jij ons naar de Lubbermans begeleidt." Malfidus grijnsde toen hij zag wat voor werking Voldemorts naam op Sneep had. Deze werd wat bleker dan normaal en iets als weemoed en leegte sloop in zijn ogen. Het was alleen een kwestie van tijd geweest, voordat Voldemort hem weer op tovenaars en dreuzels losliet. In de laatste weken was hij meer een observeerder geweest, transporteerde brieven van een persoon naar de andere, (natuurlijk kreeg Perkamentus altijd een kopie ervan) of hij brouwde dranken (als er een gif tussen was, kreeg Perkamentus het tegengif), nu liet men hem weer op mensen los.  
  
"Kom kleed je aan, als je hier nog ergens schone kleren hebt." Lucius zag er nu niet meer gepikeerd uit, maar was zichtbaar afgestoten.  
  
"Zo ziet het er bij jou zeker niet uit?" Vroeg Sneep toen hij de kist opende en tot ieders verrassing schone kleren uit viste.  
  
"Nee, In zo een krot leef IK niet!" Lucius was altijd rechtuit geweest en gaf niets om de gevoelens van anderen. Een keer had hij zelfs beweerd dat Sneep helemaal geen gevoel zou hebben en als toch, dan zou hij alleen pijn en angst kennen. Hoe zeer hij zich daar vergiste, nu kende hij ook sterkte, die hielp, opbouwde, dank zij Perkamentus. Sneep verdween, nog steeds in een deken ingewikkeld, naar de badkamer en kleedde zich aan. Malfidus ging er blijkbaar vanuit dat hij niets hoorde. Sneep hoorde desondanks precies wat hij tegen Evan zei.  
  
"Onze Severus, je zult zien Evan. Geef hem een bevel en hij voert hem uit. Een ware volgeling van Voldemort!"  
  
"Zo veel onderdanigheid in een persoon heb ik nog nooit gezien. Daar in tegen zijn zelfs huiselven opstandiger!", Mompelde Evans, en het klonk alsof hij een boek pakte.  
  
"Ja, maar daarom wil Voldemort hem bij ons hebben. Severus zal de bevelen uitvoeren tot op het laatst. Heeft zo wel zijn voordelen, zo iemand erbij te hebben", zei Malfidus met een spottende toon.  
  
"Zo, en welke?"  
  
"Men hoeft niet op ze te letten en men hoeft geen verantwoording af te leggen. Ze zijn niets waard."  
  
Evans lachte rauw om de woorden van Malfidus. "Dat is goed. Wie komt er nog meer mee?"  
  
De rest wou Severus niet meer horen, hij wist voldoende. Eigenlijk hoefde hij helemaal niet mee te luisteren, Malfidus had deze toespraak te vaak ook in zijn aanwezigheid gehouden. Volledig aangekleed ging hij naar de woonkamer terug en keek de andere twee vragend aan.  
  
"Oké, zullen we dan maar. We halen nog twee andere op. Tegen de late namiddag zullen wij dan bij Lubbermans opduiken", sprak Malfidus en wierp Severus de adressen van de twee nieuwe dooddoeners toe die hen begeleiden zouden.  
  
Hij kende het adres en verdwijnselde er direct heen.  
  
Het huis van de familie Lubbermans lag ietsjes buiten een dreuzel-dorpje. De vijf dooddoeners hadden zich op een heuveltje verstopt en wachtten erop dat het later in de middag zou worden. De sneeuw dwarrelde door de lucht en het huis was alleen een schaduw in de verte. Niemand klaagde over de kou of de ijzige wind. De twee nieuwe dooddoeners kende Severus Sneep niet, iets dat niet ongewoon was, niemand van hen kende de namen van alle dooddoeners. Voldemort had deze veiligheidsmaatregel ingevoerd. Als een van hen opgepakt zou worden en men hem dwong namen te noemen, kon de dooddoener alleen een klein deel van zijn volgelingen verraden. De twee nieuwe waren nog vrij jong, jonger als Severus en hadden nog het vuur in hun ogen, dat bij Sneep reeds uitgebrand was.  
  
Plotseling bewoog Lucius zich. "Het is tijd."  
  
In het huis waren de lichten aangegaan en de groep dooddoeners kwam in beweging. Severus zou met een van de nieuwe door de achterdeur proberen naar binnen te gaan, terwijl Lucius met de anderen door de voordeur gingen. Evan Rosier lette erop, dat niemand van de familie Lubbermans door een raam of een verborgen deur verdwenen en hulp gingen halen. De nieuwe kraakte met een vloek het slot in een fractie van een seconde.  
  
Sneep wist, dat deze overval gedoemd was om te falen, de Lubbermansen waren allang verdwenen en het licht was zeker een of andere dreuzel techniek. De twee donkere figuren snelden zich door de keuken naar de woonkamer. Dreuzel huizen waren altijd naar een zelfde schema gebouwd en was zo makkelijk te door zien. Terwijl de jonge dooddoener panterachtig door het huis gleed, had Sneep een rustigere manier van werken. Hij hield niet van overdreven rondsluipen, als er niets was waarvoor men zich verstoppen moest. Op Zweinstein, daar moest men voorzichtig zijn, het was een magisch gebouw en herbergde ook magische wezens, maar hier? Wat was hier magisch? Frank Lubbermans had naar alle waarschijnlijkheid veel moeite gedaan, dat alles zoals bij de niet magische zou uitzien. Deelnaamloos keek Sneep de woonkamer rond, een tafellampje was aangesprongen en zoals vermoed hing een van zo een dreuzeltijdapparaat aan de kabel. Van de eerste verdieping hoorde hij hoe Malfidus en zijn kompaan de kamers doorzochten. Zijn partner snoof teleurstellend en ging direct verder met de kelder. Sneep glimlachte een beetje. Weer een tovenaarsfamilie gered, en weer een zure teleurstelling voor Voldemort. Het glimlachen veranderde tot een sarcastische grijns, arme Lucius! Als aanvoerder van de groep moest hij de consequenties dragen. Om niet op te vallen doorzocht hij de muurkasten op de begaande grond. Even bekeek hij een dreuzel apparaat, toen voor het huis de hel losbrak. Een lichtflits schoot recht over het gazon en barste uit elkaar tegen een boom. Er stak zoveel magie achter dat hij zelfs door de sneeuwstorm te zien was. Zo als het er uit zag hadden enkele schouwers besloten hun nieuwe vrijheid uit te proberen en deze groep dooddoeners op te pakken. De dooddoener van uit de kelder kwam naar boven gestormd en keek hectisch om zich heen, toen sloot hij zijn ogen en concentreerde zich.  
  
'Vergeet het', dacht Sneep.  
  
Vlak na de lichtflits had zich deze merkwaardige zwaarte opgebouwd, een verdwijnselbescherming. Ze waren in het huis gevangen en moesten op traditionele aard vluchten. De jonge man keek Sneep nu panisch aan. Deze maakte alleen een rustgevende handbeweging en keek om zich heen, naar een vlucht weg. Hij had al zoveel dreuzel huizen overvallen en kende hun bouwwijze en ook hun onbedoelde geheime vlucht mogelijkheden. Waar een kelder was, moest ook een kelderraam zijn, dat groot genoeg was om onherkenbaar en buiten de vuurlinie te vluchten.  
  
Hij wilde de dooddoener er net op wijzen terug naar de kelder te gaan, toen de tweede nieuweling van de trap naar beneden kwam.  
  
"Ze zijn overal! Malfidus had een viavia, hij zei dat jij ons hieruit brengt!" Kuchte hij.  
  
Sneep sloot zijn ogen, een viavia! Natuurlijk, Malfidus zorgde er altijd voor en als het er omging om zijn huid in zekerheid te brengen, als eerste kwam HIJ, dan zijn jonge vrouw en dan lang helemaal niemand, niets. Vrij naar het dooddoeners-motto, bekommer je alleen om je zelf!  
  
"Komt..." Sneep werd door het geluid van brekend hout onderbroken.  
  
De drie in zwarte gewaden gehulde personen keken geschrokken naar de voordeur.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!", Brulde iemand en de dooddoener, die rechts van Sneep stond, viel neer.  
  
Hij wist dat de jongen al dood was, voordat hij de grond zou raken. "PARALITIS!" Brulde de andere jongen en werkte de eerste schouwer, die door de deur kwam, met de verstijfspreuk naar de grond.  
  
Zoals de nu dode man had gezegd, waren ze omsingeld en het was net alsof er een dam gebroken was. De schouwers stuurden de ene onvergeefelijke vloek na de andere, recht door de kamer, het was alsof iemand een stuk vuurwerk in het huis aangestoken had. De reflexen van Sneep lieten hem niet in de steek, behendig ontweek hij een lichtflits en zocht dekking achter een zware kast. Toen brak ook de achterdeur door en de twee overgebleven dooddoeners keken elkaar aan. Nu was er geen ontkomen meer aan. 


	15. Hoofdstuk 15

Hoofdstuk 15. 'Ars Moriendi'  
  
Mein war das Gestern, ich kenne das Morgen  
  
Sarkophagtext, Spruch 335 A  
  
Severus Snape keek nog in de geschrokken ogen van de jongen, toen een volgende spreuk door de kamer schoot, de jongen recht door de kamer vloog en tegen een muur knalde. Er klonk een verschrikkelijk geluid toen de dooddoener tegen de muur geslingerd werd en het bloedspoor, die hij achterliet, vertelde Sneep, dat ook hij niet meer te redden was. De keukendeur werd opengegooid en Sneep keek in de met haat gevulde ogen van een schouwer. Een vloek raakte hem en terwijl hij nog door de kamer geslingerd werd, raakte een tweede spreuk hem. Hij was niet tegen een muur geknald, maar kwam al schuivend voor de voeten van een schouwer terecht, die bij de ingang van het huis stond. Een vormloos parket van zwarte stof met wat menselijks erin.  
  
"Verdomme Peter pas op, tegen wie je dit tuig slingert!" Vloekte de schouwer voor wiens voeten Sneep lag.  
  
"Leeft dat varken nog?" Vroeg Peter.  
  
Sneep merkte hoe hij met de punt van een voet op zijn rug gedraaid werd, hij hoestte en merkte direct hoe zich wat warms in zijn mond verzamelde. Bloed. Wat voor een vloek die tweede of eerste ook was, het had zijn longen verwond.  
  
"Ja, dat ding leeft nog." Er lag zoveel verafschuwing in de stem, dat de woorden van Hagrid hem zelfs als een compliment voordeden.  
  
Vermoeid opende hij zijn ogen en zag boven zich de schouwers staan. Het was een groep van vijf misschien acht schouwers en moordlust stond hen in de ogen. Severus kende deze blik, hij had ze al te vaak bij Voldemort gezien.  
  
"En nog bij bewustzijn ook!" Zei een van hen.  
  
Weer hoestte hij en bemerkte hoe het bloed uit de hoek van zijn mond liep. Toen kwam een nieuw gezicht erbij staan, Frank Lubbermans.  
  
"Kent iemand van jullie dat daar?" Vroeg de schouwer namens Peter. Hij bukte zich en trok grof het hoofd van Sneep naar achteren. Nu merkte de dooddoener ook dat er iets warms over zijn rechter helft van zijn gezicht liep.  
  
"Nee te veel bloed, Maar wie doet dat wat? Laat ons eerst Ben naar buiten brengen, het was alleen een verstijfspreuk, die hem geraakt had."  
  
Peter liet het hoofd los en Sneep kreunde zachtjes.  
  
"Zouden we niet een heler halen?" Vroeg Frank Lubbermans.  
  
"Frank, voor dat daar hebben we geen heler nodig. Dat het maar sterft." Een van de schouwers klopte Frank Lubbermans op zijn schouder.  
  
Dit was Frank Lubbermans live, altijd bezorgt en altijd direct op weg een heler te halen, maakt niet uit om wie het gaat. Hij leek veel op Perkamentus, dacht Sneep terwijl hij de gezichten boven zich bekeek.  
  
"Kom laten we naar die anderen kijken", Zei Peter uiteindelijk en verdween met de andere schouwers uit Sneep blikveld. Alleen Lubbermans stond daar alsof hij vast geroest was en keek op Sneep neer.  
  
"Tevreden?" Kuchte Sneep tussen twee brandende ademhalingen door en spuugde nog meer bloed.  
  
Frank schudde bedrukt zijn hoofd, terwijl de anderen schouwers een van de jonge dooddoeners identificeren konden. Zo hoorde Sneep een naam. Daniel de Wit. Direct brandde er een discussie over de familie de Wit los, of Daniel alleen gehandeld had, of dat zijn hele familie aanhangers van Voldemort zouden zijn. Het tapijt onder Sneep kleurde zich langzaam bloedrood. Iedere ademteug was een gevecht en iedere beweging een kwaal, die iedere foltervloek te boven ging. Toen hoorde en voelde hij voetstappen, een nieuwe groep mannen betraden het huis.  
  
Verdomme Peter wat voor een zweinstal was dit hier?" Vroeg een voor Sneep welbekende stem. Dwaaloog Dolleman, onder de dooddoeners was hij de meest gevreesde schouwer die het ministerie had. Dolleman was hardnekkig en had een gevoel voor Voldemorts plannen. Enkele dooddoeners hadden zelfs het vermoeden, dat hij gedachten kon lezen, wat natuurlijk onzin was. Gedachtelezen kon geen enkele tovenaar zelfs Voldemort niet.  
  
"Ach Dolleman wind je niet zo op!" Zei Peter terug. "Het ministerie heeft ons de vrije hand gegeven, dus waarom zullen we het niet uitbuiten?"  
  
Weer voetstappen en voor een ogenblik kon Sneep een blik op Dollemans gooien. De schouwer was tamelijk klein en in het bruine haar waren al enkele grijze haren te ontdekken, het gezicht toonde een sterke uitdrukking en een lang litteken trok zich over de linker wang.  
  
"Wij mogen dan wel de onvergefelijke nu gebruiken, maar niet om zo een rotzooi te maken!" Zei Dolleman streng.  
  
Sneep hoestte en hij zag Dolleman weer.  
  
"Verdomme deze hier leeft nog!" Direct liet hij zich naast Sneep op de knieën vallen en deze merkte hoe zijn gewaad werd opengetrokken.  
  
"Dat ziet er niet goed uit. Heeft iemand al een heler geroepen?" Alastor keek om zich heen, maar niemand antwoordde hem. Alleen Lubbermans schudde zacht zijn hoofd. "Nee."  
  
"PETER!" Brulde Dollemans. "DAT IS MOORD! "  
  
"JA EN!?" , Brulde deze terug. "DIE MOORDEN OOK!"  
  
Dolleman sprong op zijn voeten en draaide Sneep de rug toe, Lubbermans verdween en kwam met een dreuzels-eerste-hulp-kistje terug.  
  
"GA EN HAAL EEN HELER!" Schreeuwde Dolleman tegen zijn collega's.  
  
"Jij kunt me wat", Riep Peter en hij stampte de kamer uit.  
  
"Peter. Dat kan je jouw baan kosten" , zei Dolleman poeslief.  
  
De voetstappen stierven weg. "Dat zou jij nooit durven!"  
  
"Stel mij niet op de proef en nu haal een heler!" Dolleman draaide zich weer om en wierp een blik op Lubbermans.  
  
Alastor Dolleman was woedend. Hij was absoluut tegen de onvergefelijke vloeken geweest. Hij wilde niet, dat de schouwers, de politie van de tovenaarswereld, dezelfde vieze trucjes gebruikte als de dienaars van Voldemort. Niet genoeg, dat de dooddoeners, die hij gevangen had, na enkele dagen verdwenen, nu ook nog deze zweinstal erbij. Het kleine huis van de Lubbermans kon vergeleken worden met een slachtveld en de nog levende dooddoener zou sterven, als hij niet gauw hulp zou krijgen. Hij had eerst helmaal niet gemerkt dat deze nog leefde, het gezicht zat onder het bloed, men kon nog maar net zien dat er een menselijk gezicht achter verborgen was en onder het hoopje zwarte kleren lag al een behoorlijke plas bloed. Toen had de dooddoener gehoest en Alastor zag dat deze man, tegen ieders verwachtingen in nog leefde. Toen kwam Lubbermans, een van de nieuwe schouwers, met een eerste-hulp-kistje van dreuzels, die men zo vaak in de dreuzels-auto's vond. Het was weinig, maar alleen al het gebaar liet hem zien, dat Lubbermans niet in het groepje van Peter paste.  
  
"Geef alstublieft eens hier Lubbermans", zei Alastor rustig en nam het kistje aan.  
  
"Het is niet veel meneer", Meende Frank Lubbermans voorzichtig.  
  
"Het is meer dan Peter bereid was om te doen, Lubbermans." De oudere schouwer zag hoe Lubbermans beschaamd naar de grond keek. "He Frank, het is niet jouw schuld oké?"  
  
De jonge schouwer knikte.  
  
"Goed en help me. Nu alleen nog maar hopen maar, dat de helers snel komen." Dollemans haalde drukverbanden uit het kistje en drukte ze op de borstkast van de dooddoener. Een combinatie-vloek had de op de grond liggende man geraakt en een diepe snee ging recht over zijn borst. Een slagader was op de hoogte van het sleutelbeen geraakt, want uit deze diepe wond vloeide het meeste bloed. Dollemans was verwonderd das deze hier überhaupt nog leefde of nog kon ademen, want de ribben zagen er ook niet goed uit.  
  
"Verdomme. Verdomme", Vloekte hij zacht en drukte een doek tegen de wond bij het sleutelbeen, maar het was gewoonweg teveel bloed.  
  
Daar, het diep hoesten en rochelend, bloed, dat in dunne straaltjes uit de mond liep. Long ook beschadigt. Kon deze hier überhaupt nog gered worden?  
  
"Nu niet opgeven jongen", zei hij tegen de dooddoener. "Hulp is onderweg,"  
  
Deze diepzwarte ogen, die hem aankeken, een ongelooflijke blik, verwondering.  
  
"Waarom?" Vroeg de verwonde met moeite.  
  
"Niet praten", zei Dollemans ruw en naar de voordeur riep hij: "WAAR BLIJFT DIE HELER?"  
  
Diepe scherpe ademhaling, een licht bibberen, wat nu het hele lichaam bereikt had. De huid, die nog te zien was, werd bleek en bijna doorzichtig. Die blik. Verdomme waar was die heler?!  
  
"Niet opgeven."Dollemans greep naar nog een drukverband en gooide de doorweekte aan de kant.  
  
Lubbermans staarde hem alleen aan, het was zeker de eerste keer, dat hij zoiets zag. Arme jongen, Dollemans had hem dat graag onthouden.  
  
"Waarom ben je hier Lubbermans?" Vroeg Dollemans.  
  
"Peter meende het was belangrijk dat ik dat hier zie", Antwoorde deze zachtjes, "Meende het was grappig."  
  
"Grappig?!" Snoof Dollemans walgend. "Jongen, jij hoort hier niet thuis. Zeker niet nu en al helemaal niet, omdat dit alles in jouw huis gebeurd is."  
  
Hij voelde hoe het drukverband onder zijn hand weer doorweekte, waarom hield die bloeding niet op? Wat was het voor combinatie-vloek geweest? De ogen van de dooddoener werden glazig en schenen hen niet meer te zien.  
  
Sneep gleed weg. Een onaangename kou raakte hem en de stemmen werden een keer zachter dan weer harder. Het ademen viel hem steeds zwaarder, hij zakte verder in zich in elkaar. Het beeld, dat hij zag, werd onduidelijk.  
  
Dollemans stem naast hem. "Ik ga eens kijken waar de helers blijven. Druk dit hier stevig op de schouder."  
  
De grond beefde lichtjes toen Dollemans ging, Lubbermans die het doek vasthield, streek hem zacht enkele haren uit het gezicht.  
  
"Ik wilde dit niet", Mompelde Frank.  
  
Sneep had het gevoel steeds verder in de grond te zakken, des te langer hij daar lag des te gevoeliger reageerden zijn zintuigen. De geluiden werden intensiever, directer, de kleuren lichter en de geur sterker.  
  
'Is dit zo als men sterft?' Dacht Severus verwonderd en draaide zijn hoofd. Bij de ingang stond een andere schouwer en fluisterde zijn partner iets toe, de naam Voldemort viel en Sneep luisterde.  
  
"Verdomme nog drie minder."  
  
"De laatste tijd verliezen wij er gewoon te veel. Voldemort zal niet blij zijn."  
  
Schouwers en dienaars van Voldemort? Sneep keek ze aan, voor korte tijd werd zijn zicht duidelijk en hij bekeek de gezichten. Op het volgende moment werd het hem pijnlijk bewust gemaakt, dat hij deze informatie mogelijk niet meer zijn Heer brengen kon. De druk van de verdwijnselbescherming lag nog steeds op het huis en kon hij niet verdwijnen.  
  
"Waarom is nog steeds deze bescherming over het huis?" Vroeg Dollemans stem.  
  
"Die lost pas over een paar minuten op. Die was voor een half uur werkzaam."  
  
"De helers komen er niet doorheen, hoe ver hebben jullie hem überhaupt gelegd?"  
  
"Over het hele dorp. Vervloekt, Dollemans kijk ons niet zo aan, het was een behoorlijk stuk werk geweest. Zo een grote spreuk houden nu eenmaal een tijdje!"  
  
"EEN HALF UUR?! ZIJN JULLIE WAANZINNIG?! WAT WAS ALS IEMAND VAN JULLIE GEWOND WAS?!" Brulde Dollemans en Sneep draaide weer zijn hoofd. De schouwers gromden maar wat en er was maar een licht geschokte collega, niets dringends.  
  
Dit gesprek ging hem niets meer aan. Zelfs als hij nu verdwijnseld was, hadden hem de schouwers na korte tijd misschien gevonden. Hij moest ze kwijt raken, maar hoe? Misschien vond men hem in het bos en misschien had hij nog genoeg tijd om een bericht voor Perkamentus achter te laten. De schouwers waren niet meer allemaal aan de kant van het ministerie. Nog terwijl hij nadacht en om elke ademtrek vocht kwam Dollemans naar hem toe. De oudere schouwer zag er bedroefd en ten diepste teleurgesteld uit.  
  
"Het spijt me", Mompelde hij tegen Sneep.  
  
Deze hief zijn hand op, wilde Dollemans vertellen, dat het niet erg was, dat hij sowieso sterven wou, dat hij er alleen om treurde, niet meer zijn Heer te kunnen waarschuwen. Alastor Dollemans nam de met bloed besmeurde hand voorzichtig en hield die vast. Severus wilde het zeggen, alles, maar er kwam alleen een gorgelend geluid over zijn lippen.  
  
"Heel rustig, het is bijna voorbij", zei Dollemans zachtjes.  
  
Voorbij. Sterven. Geen pijn meer. Geen oproepen van Voldemort meer. Rust. Rustig mijn Hart, ik heb je niet meer nodig. Rustig mijn long, ik heb je niet meer nodig. Rustig mijn geest, want bijna ben je vrij.  
  
Dollemans hield de hand vast, deze was ijskoud. De helers zouden niet meer op tijd komen. De jongen stierf en hij kon er niets meer tegen doen. Het ademen werd dieper, maar met steeds langere afstanden, steeds langer.  
  
"Dadelijk is het voorbij."Dollemans hield de hand vast, op zijn minst zou deze hier niet alleen sterven. Als hij naar Peter zou zijn gegaan, dan was deze dooddoener jammerlijk alleen gelaten en zonder waarde gestorven.  
  
Een laatste bibberende ademhaling en dan het lange uitademen, tot alle lucht uit longen geglipt was. De blik in de zwarte ogen brak en de dooddoener staarde in het niets. De hand werd in de zijne slap en leveloos, Alastor legde hem zachtjes neer. Het was voorbij. Voorzichtig drukte hij de ogen van de dooddoener dicht, maakte het gewaad dicht en trok het recht. Ook deze magiër had zijn waarde, die men niet schaden zou.  
  
"Het spijt me jongen, Het spijt me zo zeer", zei Dollemans tegen de dode.  
  
Met deze woorden hielp hij een te diep geëmotioneerde Lubbermans op de benen.  
  
"Kom Lubbermans, hier is NU niets meer aan te doen."Alastor Dollemans maakte het licht achter zich uit en gaf het gruwelijk beeld over aan de duisternis.  
  
Opmerking van de (originel) auteur: Ars Moriende betekent zoveel als de kunst van het sterven. (Ze wist niet zeker of het zo goed vertaald is.) 


	16. Hoofdstuk 16

Hoofdstuk 16. Vertwijfeld  
  
Sie können nicht sprechen aus Frucht vor dem, dessen Name verborgen ist. Er ist in mir, ich kenne ihn, er ist mir nicht fremd.  
  
Sarkophagtext, Spruch 1130  
  
Perkamentus zag er bezorgt uit en Hagrid, die als een overgrote wachthond achter hem stond, zag er niet minder bezorgt uit.  
  
"En toen kwam ik aan en weet je wat ik gezien heb Albus?"  
  
"Nee Dolleman, vertel het me", maakte Perkamentus de volledig opgefokte schouwer af.  
  
"Het was een waar slachtveld Albus!" Alastor Dollmans liep voor Albus Perkamentus heen en weer. "Een waar slachtveld. Het zag eruit alsof een groep dooddoeners aan het werk was geweest en geen schouwers. Kijk ons aan Albus. KIJK MIJ AAN! Hoe diep zijn wij gezonken?!"  
  
Alastor Dolleman was, nadat hij Frank Lubbermans naar zijn vrouw terug gebracht had, direct naar Zweinstein gekomen. Albus kende Alastor al zeer lang en de twee waren goede vrienden,die af en toe meningsverschilden, maar vrienden. Altijd als Alastor praten wou kwam hij naar Perkamentus, en als Albus praten wou luisterde Alastor naar hem. Nu was het de beurt van de directeur om te luisteren.  
  
"Twee waren al dood toen ik kwam en de derde is in mijn handen gestorven. Die Peter had geen heler, zelfs niet eens een dreuzel-arts gehaald. Hij had hem gewoon laten creperen. JA Albus, creperen, tot sterven toe daar kan toch geen sprake meer van zijn!" Dolleman bewoog met zijn vinger in de lucht. "Verdomme, die twee anderen waren nog zeer jong, ik schat dat ze net een jaar of 18, 19 waren, die hebben het niet verdiend."  
  
"Had het iemand verdiend? Hoe oud was de derde?", Vroeg Perkamentus.  
  
"Ouder schat ik, midden twintig waarom?" Toen Alastor de gezichtsuitdrukking van Perkamentus zag voegde hij er nog aan toe: "Albus, van die was niet meer veel over. Een gezicht vol bloedt, ernstige verwondingen van een combinatie-vloek. Dan kan men de leeftijd moeilijk raden, als er zo veel verwondingen zijn.  
  
De oudere man zweeg en staarde voor zich uit, in het niets. Beide mannen zwegen een moment en Dolleman stopte in zijn heen en weer lopen.  
  
"Zwart", zei de schouwer plotseling.  
  
"Wat zei je daar?" Perkamentus keek op.  
  
"Zwarte ogen en schouderlang haar, zeer dun. Zo zag hij er uit, en een bleke huid. De bleke huid kon ook door de schok van de verwondingen gekomen zijn", beschreef Alastor de dode.  
  
Albus had het gevoel zijn hart zou er mee ophouden, zijn oude vriend beschreef Severus Sneep. Zo veel mensen met zwarte ogen en haren bestonden zelfs in de tovenaarswereld niet. Perkamentus had alle tovenaars in Engeland in de laatste 40 jaar gezien en hij herinnerde zich aan iedereen. Het bestonden er misschien nog maar drie, vier andere die op Severus leken.  
  
"Albus klopt er iets niet?", Vroeg Dolleman bezorgt.  
  
"Hoe? Nee, nee ga alstublieft verder", Zei Perkamentus en schudde lichtjes zijn hoofd.  
  
"Dus die Peter is echt een rot ei. Zoiets hoort niet op een post van een schouwer..." Zo ging Dolleman minuut na minuut verder, Albus' gedachten waren eigenlijk totaal ergens anders.  
  
"Ja, zo zou ik het doen, maar NEE! Ik zeg je, met de schouwers gaat het bergafwaarts." Eindelijk liet Dolleman zich op de stoel tegenover Albus vallen. "Het zou mij niet verwonderen als wij de nieuwe dooddoeners worden, werkelijk!"  
  
Albus reikte de schouwer een kopje thee aan. "Wat ga je met Lubbermans doen?"  
  
"Dank je!" Alastor nam het kopje. "Ik zal hem naar mijn groepje verplaatsen laten. Die jongen heeft het hart nog op de juiste plaats, heeft dat gevoel voor gevaarlijke situaties. Zoiets heb ik nodig. Bij Peter is hij verloren en zal uiteindelijk psychisch geraakt worden, of net zo gestoord."  
  
De schouwer staarde in het kopje. Perkamentus was niet zo zeker, of Alastor werkelijk het kopje met de thee zag. Plotseling sprong de schouwer op en gaf Albus het kopje terug. "Ik moet terug, de lijken identificeren. Misschien kom ik er achter wie die ene was. We blijven in contact."  
  
Alastor knikte Hagrid kort toe en ging het kantoor van de directeur uit. De wind floot om het kasteel rond en rammelde aan de ramen, Perkamentus kreeg het koud. Toen de schouwer verdwenen was, keek Albus met bezorgde gezichtsuitdrukking naar Hagrid om. Deze zag er uit als versteend en keek zo geschrokken als Albus zich voelde.  
  
"Hij was het zeker niet directeur", Gromde de halfreus.  
  
"Laten we het hopen. Niet nadat..." Perkamentus steunde zijn hoofd op beide handen en schudde beroerd zijn hoofd.  
  
"Na dat wat?", Vroeg de halfreus, greep naar de theekan en schonk de directeur een nieuwe kop thee in, de oude was allang koud geworden.  
  
"Hij vertrouwt mij Hagrid! Er is weliswaar nog steeds de onderdrukking van Voldemort. De angst voor staffen, de onderdanigheid... Maar hij vertrouwd mij!" Plotseling draaide zich de directeur naar de terreinknecht om. "Hagrid, hij gelooft dat ik zijn nieuwe Heer ben! IK en bezitter van een mensenleven! IK!"  
  
Hij zag, dat Hagrid net zo geschokt was, als hij het geweest was. Hagrid haatte Sneep en normalerwijze vertrok hij walgend zijn gezicht, als het om dooddoeners ging, maar iets had hem veranderd.  
  
"Soms bewonder ik Alastor", mompelde Perkamentus. "Als hij problemen heeft kan hij naar mij komen. Maar met wie kan ik over Sneep praten? Zonder dat dreigen hem direct aan het ministerie uit te leveren? Hij zou daar verdwijnen, zoals alle andere gevangen dooddoeners. Kon ik er maar met iemand over praten, zonder dat diegene direct walgt van wat hij is of hoe hij zich gedraagt?"  
  
Nu keek de directeur Hagrid direct aan en iets als een lichte twijfel glinsterde in zijn ogen. "Met wie kan IK er over praten? De grote Perkamentus?"  
  
Hagrid nam een van de nog schone kopjes, schonk die in en ging in kleermakerszit naast Perkamentus op de grond zitten, want de stoelen hier waren voor hem gewoonweg te klein. "Vertelt u het mij!" "Je kunt hem niet uitstaan Hagrid", zei Perkamentus zacht.  
  
"Wie weet? Ik kan mijn mening nog veranderen." De halfreus glimlachte Perkamentus aanmoedigend toe.  
  
Het was voor Albus alsof er een gewicht van het hart viel. De terreinknecht had gelijk, wie zou er op het idee komen, dat hij met Hagrid over Sneep de dooddoener sprak? Hij haalde diep adem en begon te vertellen, hij sloeg niets over. Albus gaf verslag over de zelfmoordpoging, de informatie (hoewel hij hier geen precieze aanwijzingen gaf), hoe hij er achter kwam, dat hij nu Sneeps nieuwe Heer was, van de bijwerkingen en het tafereel in bad, het verdrag dat Sneep op de laatste dag maakte en als laatste hoe hij zich voelde.  
  
"Het is, alsof ik zelf een Voldemort word, als Sneep mijn gewaad kust of op de knieën gaat", Eindigde Perkamentus zacht en dronk de koude thee.  
  
"Het is de prijs", zei Hagrid plotseling. "Hij had u toch gezegd, ieder heeft zijn prijs. Preciezer gezegd, heeft alles zijn prijs! Daarom, kunt u levens redden, heeft informatie uit de eerste hand heeft, dat is de prijs. Misschien, met de tijd, zal hij veranderen." En opeens maakte de halfreus de indruk net zo oud en slim als Perkamentus te zijn. "Het heeft tijd nodig."  
  
Perkamentus keek Hagrid verwonderd aan.  
  
Maar de halfreus glimlachte in zijn baard. "Wacht u maar af, er zal een tijd komen, dan hebben wij de handen vol hebben, aan Sneep af remmen." 


	17. Hoofdstuk 17

Ik wou me nogmaals heel erg bedanken bij diegene die mij steeds reviewn jullie zijn echt tof.

Ik zou niet weten wat ik zonder jullie moest.

Dus denk eraan R&R. please? ;-)

Maar nu dus hoofdstuk 17

Groetjes Mrs. N. Snape

Hoofdstuk 17: vermoedens  
  
Das Herz des Menschen ist eine Gabe, hüte dich davor, es außer acht zu lassen.  
  
Frei nach Amenemope  
  
Het was al ver na middernacht, toen Hagrid, Perkamentus de directeur van Zweinstein verliet. De halfreus merkte dat de laatste gesprekken voor Perkamentus zeer belangrijk waren geweest. Albus Perkamentus had in Hagrid een persoon gevonden, met wie hij over zijn zorgen kon praten, zonder de luisteraar in groot gevaar te brengen, of de personen, om wie het ging. Rubeus Hagrid wist wat anderen van hem vonden, hij was de terreinknecht, meer niet. Een enkeling vertrouwde hem niet, omdat hij een halfreus was en een voorliefde voor gevaarlijke wezens had. Dolleman, ja daar verwachte men van, dat Perkamentus hem alles zou vertellen, maar Hagrid? De terreinknecht schopte de poort open en stampte door de hoge sneeuw naar zijn hut. Het beeld van Sneep had zijn gedachten door elkaar geschud. Wat was hij toch dom geweest, te snel had hij over een persoon geoordeeld, zonder het achtergrond verhaal te kennen. Hagrid zwoor tot zichzelf dat zoiets hem niet snel meer zou gebeuren.  
  
De wind waaide om hem heen en hij was blij met zijn dikke bontjas en zijn handschoenen. Zelfs het blaffen van Thoa kwam niet boven de storm uit en was pas te horen, toen hij de deur van zijn hut opende. De hond sprong tegen hem op en zwaaide met zijn staart. Hij vond het niet leuk om zolang alleen gelaten te worden. Direct vonden een paar sneeuwvlokken de weg naar het binnenste van de hut, maar hun levensduur was kort. Het vuur brandde in de haard en smolt de binnengedrongen sneeuw in luttele secondes. Hagrid duwde tegen de deur en vergrendelde deze stevig.  
  
Toen hij voor de haard zat met een pul bier in zijn hand, dacht hij na. Sneep was niet dood, ook al had Alastor hem goed omschreven, iets in hem zei hem dat het niet zo was. Het was een gevoel, dat Hagrid niet kon beschrijven. Thoa jammerde in zijn slaap en sloeg met zijn poten door de lucht.  
  
"En je droomt zeker weer van muizen?", Lachte de halfreus en observeerde zijn dromende hond, die voor de haard op het tapijt lag.  
  
Hagrid gaapte en het bier deed zijn overige werk. Net toen hij zich wilde omkleden klopte iets tegen de deur.  
  
'Op dit late uur?', Dacht Rubeus. 'Misschien is Sneep toch dood!'  
  
Hij ontgrendelde de deur en opende hem, voor hem stond een opgewonden Perkamentus.  
  
"HIJ IS WEG!", Brulde deze boven de storm uit.  
  
Hagrid trok de directeur in zijn hut en sloot weer de deur. "Sorry wat zei u?"  
  
"Het lijk is weg! Net had Alastor contact met me opgenomen. Hij zei, het lijk van de derde dooddoener weg was! Die lui op het ministerie zeggen dan wel dat ze de doden allang verbrand en uitgestrooid hebben, maar HAGRID! Weet je wat dat kan betekenen!", Zei Perkamentus opgewonden.  
  
Hagrid had het begrepen en trok zich direct zijn dikke laarzen aan. "U kunt het beste in de school blijven directeur, ik ken het bos beter dan wie dan ook."  
  
"Waar wil je zoeken?", Vroeg Perkamentus, terwijl hij hem zijn dikke bontjas aangaf.  
  
"Ik heb daar zo mijn ideeën over." Hagrid rolde nog een wollen deken op en wierp deze over zijn grote schouders. "Laten we hopen, dat het nog niet te laat is!"  
  
De terreinknecht greep zijn boog en stampte direct de sneeuwstorm in. Zijn hond was wakker geworden en bleef na een handteken van Hagrid bij Perkamentus.  
  
De sneeuwstorm had zijn hoogtepunt bereikt en Hagrid kon, nog maar net een meter vooruit zien. De terreinknecht lette niet op het zicht, zelfs met geblindeerde ogen had hij door het bos kunnen lopen. Maar het verzwaarde wel het zoeken, Hagrid moest niet van punt A naar B gaan, nee hij moest iemand vinden en een wat beter zicht was zeer welkom geweest. Hij hield een hand omhoog, tegen de wind, om op zijn minst niet alle sneeuw in zijn gezicht geblazen te krijgen. De weg naar het dalletje was ver en met deze storm, had zelfs een halfreus het moeilijk om het te bereiken.  
  
Perkamentus staarde de terreinknecht na, Hagrid kende het bos daadwerkelijk beter dan hij. Maar wat kon hij in de tussentijd doen? Hagrid's hond had zich weer voor de haard opgerold. De directeur ging terug naar de school. Als Sneep werkelijk gewond was, dan kon men hem werkelijk alleen daar helpen. In het uiterste geval moest hij Pleister halen en verdomme, hoe zou hij het haar moeten uitleggen? Wat er allemaal gebeurd was? Zou de verpleegster en heelster van de school Sneep aan het ministerie verraden? Perkamentus moest dit risico nemen en wendde zich in richting ziekenvleugel.  
  
Hagrid was eindelijk bij de omgevallen boom aangekomen. Hij had gehoopt, dat in het dalletje niet al te veel wind zal zijn, maar hij had zich vergist. De storm was hier zelfs nog sterker en had meterhoge sneeuwwanden doen opwaaien. Hoe zou hij hier een mens moeten vinden? "SEVERUS SNEEP!" Brulde de halfreus in het dalletje.  
  
Hij schaatste over de grond en keek om zich heen. Waar was die jongen nu? Of misschien was hij toch ergens anders heen gevlucht. Hagrid keek zich hectisch om zich heen, dan kon hij niets voor hem doen, hij kende toch alleen deze plaats. Had de dooddoener een andere plaats opgezocht?  
  
"HAGRID HIER!" Riep een stem door de sneeuw.  
  
De terreinknecht ademde opgelucht op, het was Firenze de centaur. Hij stond en de schaduw van de wortels en schepte met blote handen sneeuw aan de kant. "Firenze!", Zei Hagrid. "Wat..."  
  
"Geen vragen Hagrid, de dieren kwamen opgewonden naar mij toe en vertelden, dat iets enkele uren terug, uit het niets opgedoken was en dat kunnen toch alleen tovenaars en heksen zijn? De bescherming van de school eindigt toch daar achter?" Met een hoofdknikken wees hij op de genoemde plaats. "Ik hield het voor geklets, maar toen kwamen steeds anderen."  
  
Hagrid keek naar wat Firenze aan het uitgraven was en herkende een zwart gewaad.  
  
"Hagrid, welke tovenaar komt midden en de ergste sneeuwstorm naar het verboden bos? Waarom gaat hij niet naar zijn gelijken?" Firenze stond tot aan zijn middel in de sneeuw en begon naar het hoofd te zoeken. Plotseling zagen ze dat de sneeuw onderop bloedrood verkleurt was en de centaur voegde er aan toe: "Of waarom gaat hij niet naar een ziekenhuis?"  
  
"Omdat deze persoon het zich niet kan veroorloven door de normale tovenaars gezien te worden, zonder hij in de problemen zou komen", beantwoorde Hagrid en schepte met zijn grote handen de rest sneeuw aan de kant.  
  
"Het is zwarte magie! De dieren zeiden zoiets", zei Firenze en keek nu het vrijwel opgegraven zwarte hoopje aan. "Zwartmagiër!"  
  
Plotseling zag de centaur er gevaarlijk uit en Hagrid reageerde snel. "NEE Firenze niet zo. Hij is anders."  
  
Hagrid zag nu het hoofd en tot zijn opluchting herkende hij het. Het was Sneep. Voorzichtig draaide hij hem op zijn rug en wat hij toen zag, schrokte hem diep. De ogen waren gesloten, de huid was lijkbleek en de lippen waren blauw aangelopen.  
  
"Leeft hij nog?", Vroeg Firenze voorzichtig en boog zich iets naar voren.  
  
Hagrid trok een van zijn handschoenen uit en zocht naar de hoofdslagader, maar zijn vingers waren te groot en te dik om iets te voelen.  
  
"Firenze kun jij?"  
  
"Na wat moet ik zoeken?", Vroeg de centauren tastte gehoorzaam de hals af.  
  
"Daar is een ader, kijk of je een soort kloppen voelt." Hagrid tilde voorzichtig het gewaad op en herkende de verwondingen op de borst en sleutelbeen. Direct spreidde hij de meegebrachte deken over Sneep uit.  
  
Firenze sloot zijn ogen en tastte verder de hals af. "Daar is alleen kou..."  
  
Hagrid schudde verbitterd zijn hoofd.  
  
"STOP wacht, daar was wat." De krachtige vingers van de centaur verharden. "JA, daar is wat. Maar Hagrid! Het is zo zwak, moet dat niet sterker zijn?"  
  
"Ja inderdaad. Ik moet hem direct naar het kasteel brengen." Hagrid stopte. "Kan ik een zo zwaar gewonde man überhaupt bewegen?"  
  
Firenze richtte zich op en keek naar het bleke gezicht, met gedroogd bloed van Severus. "Ik denk dat het moet, zo niet, sterft hij. Probeer het Hagrid, maar wel heel langzaam."  
  
De halfreus tilde de dooddoener heel voorzichtig op en een zacht kreunen kwam over diens lippen.  
  
"Voorzichtig", zei de centaur.  
  
"Ik ben heel voorzichtig", mompelde Hagrid en had eindelijk Sneep in zijn armen. Hij wou al vertrekken, toen Firenze hem tegen hield.  
  
"Wacht Hagrid, hier, ik denk dat dit voor jullie is." Hij tilde een stuk perkament op. "Stop het me maar in een van de zakken", zei Hagrid.  
  
"Heb je verder nog hulp nodig?" Vroeg de centaur helemaal uit zijn doen, normalerwijze helpen centauren niet, ze zagen alles als een deel van het lot.  
  
"Als iemand mij de weg vrij maakt tot aan het kasteel?" Hagrid keek hoopvol in de stralend blauwe ogen van Firenze.  
  
Deze knikte serieus. "Zo zij het dan!"  
  
De centaur ging voorop en maakte zo de weg voor Hagrid vrij in de sneeuw. De terugweg duurde naar Hagrid's beleving veel te lang, de centaur bewoog zich verder met veel moeite en omzeilde steile hellingen en zocht voor hen de makkelijkste weg.  
  
Perkamentus klopte aan bij mevrouw Pleister. Hopelijk sliep ze nog niet.  
  
'Onzin Albus, het is midden in de nacht dan slapen alle gemiddelde heksen en tovenaars', Zei hij tegen zich zelf. Na enkele minuten opende hem een heks, die er zeer slaperig uitzag.  
  
'Tja', dacht Perkamentus, 'binnen enkele minuten zal ze klaar wakker zijn!'  
  
Hagrid zag reeds in de verte het kasteel. Firenze's vacht was nat van de sneeuw en het zweet. De centaur had straks een wollen deken nodig, anders zou hij ziek worden. Het magisch wezen stopte dichtbij de rand van het bos, de onzichtbare muur scheen hem tegen te houden. De centaur snoof woedend en met een geweldige sprong, sprong hij letterlijk over de grens. Met Hagrid's aanwijzingen kon het wezen zelfs de poort openen. Het hoefgetrappel van de centaur en de zware stappen van Hagrid waren in de grote ingangshal horen.  
  
"Hagrid ik zou hier eigenlijk niet moeten zijn. Het is verboden!" Fluisterde de centaur en keek bedrukt om zich heen.  
  
"Onzin! Firenze, zonder jouw had ik het niet tot hier gehaald, nu kom, je kunt toch trappen lopen of niet?" Hagrid had zijn voeten al op de eerste tree in richting Perkamentus' kantoor gezet.  
  
Het grote wezen bekeek de trees, alsof ze van het reinste vuur waren, Hagrid vreesde al dat de centaur zich zomaar zou omdraaien en er in paniek vandoor zal gaan. Toen, heel langzaam, zette hij een hoef op de eerste tree. De halfreus keek even naar de gewonde in zijn armen, hij zag eruit als dood. Misschien was hij het wel en had hij het alleen nog niet gemerkt?  
  
Het was een eigenaardig groepje wat daar door het kasteel sloop. Firenze en Hagrid hadden zich na een paar trees gedraai en n u ging Firenze de terreinknecht voor. Zonder verdere voorvallen bereikten ze de waterspuwer, die Perkamentus' wachter was. Het stenen dier bekeek de centaur sceptisch. Hagrid gromde het wachtwoord en de wachter had geen andere keus, dan aan de kant te gaan en de weg vrij te maken.  
  
"Uhm Firenze, de trap hier is wat steiler." Hagrid stopte en wees met een hoofdknik op de wenteltrap.  
  
"Waar Hagrid heen kan gaan, kan ook Firenze volgen", antwoordde de centaur met zijn welklinkende stem.  
  
De halfreus veroorloofde zich een glimlach en liep de trap naar Perkamentus' kantoor op. Achter hem, hoorde hij zacht de hoeven van het paardenwezen. Nog voordat de terreinknecht de centaur kon vragen de deur te openen, werd deze al opengetrokken en een gespannen Perkamentus stond in de opening.


	18. Hoofdstuk 18

Hoofdstuk 18. Gevecht  
  
Eine gewonnene Schlacht, ist noch lange kein gewonnener Krieg!  
  
Unbekannt  
  
Perkamentus zenuwen waren tot het uiterste gespannen. Op weg naar zijn kantoor, had hij geprobeerd mevrouw Pleister alles uit te leggen. De verpleegster luisterde alleen en had in de tussentijd alle verschillende flesjes en verbanden in een tas gegooid. Ze liep naast de directeur, hier en daar vroeg ze wat Dwaaloog precies verteld had zodat ze zich een voorstelling kon maken van wat ze kon verwachten. Albus gaf de waterspuwer het wachtwoord en ging mevrouw Pleister voor. "Hij zei dat er niet veel meer van over was– wat dat ook mag betekenen – en een hoog bloedverlies."  
  
Nu stond ze in zijn kantoor en wachtte af. Het waren de momenten waar minuten uren konden duren en de zenuwen bloot legde. Pleister begon haar tas op het bureau leeg te gooien, om te controleren of ze al het nodige had meegenomen. Perkamentus wenste dat dit wachten zou ophouden, zodat ze wat konden gaan ondernemen. Plotseling hoorden ze een geluid, het zachte getrappel van hoeven en zware stappen. Pleister greep naar haar toverstaf en keek rustig naar de deur.  
  
"Pleister soms benijd ik u om uw rust", zei de directeur tegen haar.  
  
"Paniek kan ik me nu niet veroorloven." Dit zouden voor de komende uren de laatste persoonlijke woorden zijn, die de verpleegster zou geven.  
  
Albus trok de deur open en stond tegenover Hagrid, daarop had hij gerekend, maar niet op het wezen dat achter Hagrid langzaam en voorzichtig de trap op kwam. Het was een centaur! Bijna was Perkamentus gaan lachen, het zag er gewoon komisch uit hoe het halfwezen zich de trap op worstelde. Hagrid tilde het zwarte stofbundeltje voorzichtig omhoog. "Ik heb hem gevonden."  
  
"Kom naar binnen Hagrid en ja, ook u..." Hij ging aan de kant en liet ze binnen. Hagrid ging meteen naar mevrouw Pleister toe en zij wees naar het grote bed.  
  
"Legt u hem maar daar neer Hagrid", zei mevrouw Pleister.  
  
Nu stond de centaur in de deuropening en keek op Perkamentus neer. "Firenze", stelde hij zich voor.  
  
Perkamentus wist dat er centauren in het verboden bos woonden, enkele kende hij zelfs, maar deze niet.  
  
"Firenze, welkom", zei de directeur en hij sloot de deur achter Firenze.  
  
"Directeur!", Riep Pleister en Perkamentus had geen tijd meer om zich om Firenze te kommeren.  
  
Toen hij aan het bed kwam haalde hij geschrokken adem. De verpleegster had Sneep reeds het gewaad uitgedaan. Wat hij zag, zag er zo slecht uit dat hij begreep waarom Dwaaloog gezegd had, dat er niet meer veel over was gebleven.  
  
"Is hij...?", Vroeg hij aan Pleister.  
  
"Nee. Hij leeft nog! Waarbij de klemtoon werkelijk op NOG ligt!", zei de verpleegster" "Hagrid ik heb een kom koud water nodig, door al het gedroogde bloed kan ik niet zien waar de wond precies is."  
  
De halfreus knikte en verdween.  
  
Perkamentus kwam dichter bij het bed staan en keek op de bleke, ingevallen persoon, neer.  
  
"Directeur ik wil niet mooier maken dan het is", mompelde Pleister en begon met een dreuzel stethoscoop de borstkast af te luisteren. "Hij heeft veel bloed verloren en hij heeft enkele inwendige verwondingen."  
  
Kort stopte ze, luisterde. "De long schijnt ook getroffen te zijn, om maar niet te praten over de botbreuken. Die zijn ons laatste probleem.  
  
Hagrid kwam met een kom koud water aan en zette deze naast Pleister op het nachtkastje neer.  
  
"Zo dan zullen we eens zien", zei ze zacht en begon het bloed af te wassen. "Daar is een flesje, rond met blauw etiket, brengt u mij deze."  
  
Perkamentus ging naar het bureau en haalde de genoemde fles, zwijgend gaf hij ze aan Pleister. Nu wist ze wat te doen en wat zij zei was op dat moment wet.  
  
"Dit is tegen het grote bloedverlies." Nu begon ze zacht te vloeken toen ze zag, welke uiterlijke verwondingen ze moest behandelen.  
  
Plotseling had Perkamentus het gevoel dat zijn rug zeer warm werd, verwonderd draaide hij zich om. De centaur stond achter hem. Het wezen straalde deze warmte uit, überhaupt stoomde hij. Hagrid nam een oude deken, die Perkamentus over zijn fauteuil had liggen, en dekte de paardenhelft ermee toe.  
  
Pleister begon te mompelen en de uiterlijke wonden te sluiten, maar zo goed wilde dat niet lukken.  
  
"Deze...", ze zei een woord waardoor zelfs Perkamentus verrast een wenkbrauw op trok, "combinatievloeken." Uiteindelijk bij de vierde of vijfde poging stopte de bloeding. Toen ze zich tot het sleutelbeen wende begon de diepe wond weer hevig te bloeden. De verpleegster gaf een zacht geluid van verrassing. Perkamentus haalde diep adem toen de verpleegster, zonder te overleggen IN de wond greep en iets samenkneep, het bloed werd minder.  
  
"Albus. Daar is een kleine metalen stift met keramiekgreep."  
  
Perkamentus gaf ook deze aan Pleister.  
  
"Wat doet u?", Vroeg de centaur nieuwsgierig.  
  
Poppy keek op en scheen het wezen het eerste maal echt waar te nemen. "Het heeft daar een grotere ader geraakt, die kan men niet zo een, twee, drie, helen. Om er maar helemaal van te zwijgen dat de combinatievloek het helemaal niet toelaat."  
  
"Hoe dan?", Vroeg Firenze.  
  
Perkamentus zag hoe mevrouw Pleister de kleine metaalstift omhoog tilde. "Wij lassen ze samen!"  
  
Toen begon ze weer zachtjes te mompelen en een eigenaardige geur verspreide zich, kleine rookwolkjes kwamen uit de wond omhoog, Firenze snoof geïrriteerd.  
  
"Vroeger", verklaarde de verpleegster, "Vroeger had men een stuk gloeiend ijzer genomen en de wond dichtgebrand. Dit hier is gebaseerd op elektriciteit en puntprecieze hitte.  
  
Ze trok de kleine metaalstift weer uit de wond, nu bloedde ze weer normaal.  
  
"Probleem, nu kan men ze niet zomaar weer sluiten." Iets als teleurstelling sloop in haar stem. "Ik moet naaien en hij zal een litteken eraan over houden."  
  
"Als hij maar overleeft!", Riep Perkamentus.  
  
"DAT directeur staat op een heel andere bladzijde. Normalerwijze mocht hij allang niet meer leven! Zei de verpleegster.  
  
Daar bewoog Firenze zich weer. "Soms zijn ook dieren gewond. Ze bloeden hevig, in de zomer sterven velen eraan. In de winter minder."  
  
Pleister knikte. "Ja de kou en de sneeuw kunnen geholpen hebben. In noodsituaties schakelt het lichaam om op minimale verzorging. Hij trekt het bloed uit de ledematen en de huid terug en concentreert zich op de verzorging van hart en hersenen. De kou ondersteunt deze werkwijze."  
  
Ze greep weer naar haar toverstaf en raakte de ene rib naar de andere zacht aan. Het kraken, wat daarbij te horen was, liet bij Perkamentus de rillingen over de rug lopen. De botten gingen terug in hun oude positie. Zo ging het minuut na minuut, uur na uur, Pleister verlangde naar verschillende flesjes en hulpmiddelen. Bijna slaapwandelend wist ze wat ze moest doen, een keer stopte ze toen ze op de onderarm het teken van Voldemort zag. Haar reactie begrensde zich tot het fronzen van haar voorhoofd en een zacht hoofdschudden. Ze had een eed afgelegd, herinnerde Perkamentus zich, iedereen te helpen, maakt niet uit wie het was. Af en toe wierp hij een blik over zijn schouder naar Firenze, die heel rustig daar stond en zich alles bekeek. Hagrid stond aan het voeteinde van het bed en keek ook alleen toe.  
  
'Misschien gelooft ze als ik, dat alleen de omgeven iets veranderen kan', bedacht Perkamentus. Het was al aan het schemeren toen Pleister uiteindelijk luid zuchtte en een stap terug deed om haar werk te betrachten. De wonden waren of genaaid of zover gesloten dat ze niet meer bloedden, Pleister wikkelde ze toch nog in met verband.  
  
"Deze combinatievloek kan de heelspreuk misschien weer opheffen, ik kon werkelijk alleen de bloeding stoppen", sprak ze tot de aanwezigen. "De botten zien uit alsof ze zo samengroeien zoals ik dat wil. Wat het bloedverlies aangaat, ik heb hem wel een middel ertegen gegeven, ook tegen de shock..."  
  
"Het heeft tijd nodig", mompelde Hagrid.  
  
"Ja precies, als hij de volgende 12 uur overleefd zijn zijn kansen goed. Dat worden de kritische uren. Hij heeft Cruciatus-vloek nawerkingen?" Ze keek Perkamentus aan.  
  
Deze knikte zwaar.  
  
"Hm, dacht ik al. Ik heb alles gedaan wat ik kon, nu ligt het aan hem." Ze trok een lichte deken over de gewonde en pakte haar laatste spullen samen. "Als u me nodig heeft, ik ben in mijn kamer en slaap!"  
  
Ze liep Perkamentus voorbij als deze naar haar arm greep. "Poppy?"  
  
"Zeg maar niets Albus en wees gerust. U hebt zeker uw redenen Severus te helpen. Ik zal zwijgen", zei ze, en wierp een laatste blik op de dooddoener en ging.  
  
"Ik ben ook moe", verklaarde Firenze.  
  
"Helaas is het bed bezet", zei Perkamentus in een vlucht van humor.  
  
"Mag ik me voor de haard neerleggen?" De centaur wierp een verlangende blik op de warme plek voor de haard.  
  
"Alstublieft." Perkamentus maakte een uitnodigende beweging.  
  
Met een diep snuiven ging de centaur voor de haard liggen, toen liet hij zich zomaar opzij vallen en sliep. Perkamentus trok nog een fauteuil aan de kant zodat het wezen wat meer plaats had. Pleister had werkelijk al het nodige gedaan en nu stond hij weer tussen hemel en hel. Hagrid ging op de grond zitten en leunde tegen de muur, de zon was nu helemaal opgegaan en scheen warm en fel in de kamer. Perkamentus trok een stoel naar het bed en wachtte.  
  
Het werd stil in de kamer, Firenze snoof diep en rustig, Hagrid hoorde men bijna helemaal niet, zo nu en dan strekte hij zich, en Sneep, Severus Sneep ademde vlak en zeer langzaam.  
  
Het ligt aan hem had Pleister gezegd. Maar ze wist niet, dat Sneep helemaal niet meer leven wou. Zou hij deze kans nemen om uit het leven te stappen? Perkamentus begroef zijn gezicht in zijn handen en ademde meerdere malen diep door.  
  
Hij had verloren, hij was voor een mensenleven verantwoordelijk geweest, was diegene zijn bezitter geweest, en nu? 


	19. Hoofdstuk 19

Hoofdstuk 19: afwachten  
  
Zu dem der warten kann, kommt alles mit der Zeit.  
  
Aus Frankreich  
  
Wachten en geduld. Bij de dreuzels heet het, geduld is een schone zaak. Op een momenten als dit, wenste Perkamentus wijze spreuken, al waren ze van dreuzels of van magiërs. Het waren van die momenten dat men uit het raam wou springen, alleen zodat deze kwellende onwetendheid zou ophouden. Leven – Dood. Zwart – Wit. 0 – 1. Ja – Nee.  
  
Men wou een antwoord, het maakte niet uit welke, alleen niet deze onwetendheid. Het was de grijze zone, waarin hoop leefde dit irrationaal gevoel, waar men alles kon en alles geloofde. Perkamentus streek over de deken en keek naar het bleke gezicht van zijn beschermeling. Het lag nu helemaal aan hem, als hij wou blijven zou hij overleven. Maar wat hield dit leven voor hem in? Pijn en angst, was dit een reden om je aan het leven vast te houden? Zou hij, Perkamentus, verder willen leven als hij wist, als hij zeker was, dat zo gauw hij weer bijna op zijn benen stond, hij weer tot Voldemort geroepen werd, weer ertoe gedwongen werd folter en leed mee te beleven of zelfs te verdragen?  
  
Lang draaiden deze gedachten door zijn hoofd, hij bekeek ze van alle kanten. Tot hem duidelijk werd: nee hij, Perkamentus, wilde niet zo leven. Was hij nu een lafaard? Toen viel zijn blik op Hagrid, deze had zijn bontjas als rugwarmer omhangen en een stuk perkament stak uit een van de velen tassen.  
  
"Hagrid wat is dat voor een papiertje?", Vroeg hij de terreinknecht zachtjes.  
  
De halfreus schrok, greep naar het erna en reikte het Perkamentus aan. "Had hij bij zich."  
  
Perkamentus nam het aan en streek het perkament glad.  
  
"Vertrouw geen schouwer! Voldemort heeft enkele aan zijn kant",  
  
Stond daar bibberig en tot Albus schrik met bloed geschreven. Weer streek hij over het perkament. Hij speelde verder met de gedachten: als hij verder leven zou dan kon hij vele mensenlevens redden. Was dit een reden om verder te leven? Perkamentus keek naar Sneep. JA, dat was een goede reden om je aan het leven vast te houden. Hij wierp een blik op zijn oude dreuzelklok, die in een hoek van de kamer stond. Er waren net een paar uur verstreken.  
  
De centaur werd na enige tijd wakker en verklaarde dat hij had honger. Om het feit, dat dit wezen zich bijna uitsluitend van vruchten en wortels voedt, toverde Perkamentus een grote mand met fruit en schoof deze naar Firenze.  
  
"Alstublieft, eet smakelijk.", Zei hij vriendelijk.  
  
"Hoe gaat het met hem?", Vroeg Firenze en beet in een grote appel.  
  
"Hij leeft", Was het korte antwoord van Perkamentus.  
  
"Meer kunnen we niet van hem verwachten of wel?", Zei de centaur en zijn diep blauwe ogen werkten bij Perkamentus een rustgevend gevoel op.  
  
"Nee, meer kunnen wij op het moment niet verwachten", mompelde de directeur van de school te neergeslagen. Albus staarde naar zijn handen, die hij in zijn schoot had gelegd, toen hoorde hij een zacht hoef getrappel. Firenze stond op en greep naar een appel en hield hem Perkamentus voor.  
  
"Kom, eet wat!", Drong hij de oude man op.  
  
"Ik heb geen honger." Perkamentus schoof de arm met de appel aan de kant.  
  
"Albus Perkamentus. Directeur van Zweinstein", begon de centaur streng, maar toch zacht, "Wat hebben wij of hij eraan", Hij maakte een hoofdbeweging naar Severus toe, "Als u van zwakheid omvalt?"  
  
Perkamentus keek de centaur met een gefronst voorhoofd aan, deze ging verder: "Als hij wakker wordt heeft hij uw kracht, uw rust, uw medeleven nodig."  
  
Hij duwde Albus de appel in de hand. "Eet, blijf sterk. Blijf sterk voor hem!"  
  
Ergens had de centaur gelijk, dacht Perkamentus en beet in de appel.  
  
Severus Sneep stond op de grens van leven en dood. Zijn lichaam vocht om alles, weigerde zich zomaar op te geven. Zijn geest was zich nog niet zeker, wat juist was. Vechten of zomaar vallen laten. Het was nooit goed als lichaam en geest het niet eens waren. De gesprekken om hem heen had hij niet gehoord, hij had niet eens meegekregen hoe hij gered was. Zijn geest zweefde in deze grote zwarte en aangename leegte. Was op een plaats zonder kou of warmte. Hij vond de plek fijn, kon hij lang hier blijven? Misschien voor altijd? Niets uit zijn leven was hier van belang. Sneep herinnerde niets meer. In deze zwarte waren herinneringen niet belangrijk.  
  
Albus stond op het punt de klok uit het raam te gooien, plotseling was hij kwaad op dit dreuzelgeval. Ze tikte en tikte en met elke sprong van de wijzer scheen de tijd hem te bespotten. Hij was nu op een punt aan geland, waar twijfel en hoop in kwaad en woede omsloegen. Kwaad op zichzelf, omdat hij niet vroeg genoeg Hagrid op zoek had gestuurd, woede op deze klok die spottend voor hem tikte. Dit gevoel brandde in zijn ingewanden, vrat aan hem als een roofdier. Dreigend stond hij op, liep met enkele zekere stappen door de kamer en kwam voor de klok tot stilstand.  
  
"Directeur?" Vroeg Hagrid voorzichtig.  
  
De centaur ging naar de oude man toe en bekeek de klok rustig. "Een mooi ding. Wat doet het?"  
  
Perkamentus draaide zich naar het wezen toe en staarde het aan. "Het laat ons de tijd zien."  
  
"Ah." De centaur raakte het oude hout aan en keek naar de cijfers. "Ja, de tijd is wat zeldzaam. Als men dringend op wat wacht, wil ze bijna niet omgaan. Aan andere dagen galoppeert ze ons voorbij en men kan ze nauwelijks meer inhalen."  
  
De directeur staarde weer naar de klok, nog steeds woedend.  
  
"Geef niet de klok de schuld voor de tijd", zei de centaur zachtjes. "Het is maar een dood ding, dat probeert alleen wat uit te drukken, wat ouder is dan het universum. Welk ding kan zich met zoiets oud 's meten?"  
  
Het kwaad wat de directeur uitstraalde, brak door de rustige manier van doen van de centaur.  
  
"Weet je wat Firenze?" Zei de oude man uiteindelijk.  
  
Het wezen keek hem aan.  
  
"Ik ben blij dat je hier bent met Hagrid." Perkamentus keek naar de terreinknecht.  
  
"Wij waren altijd al hier! Alleen hebt u ons tot vandaag nog nooit gezien." En Firenze lachte. "Het menselijke hart is toch een zeldzaam ding."  
  
Ergens in deze zwartheid kwam deze zin door, het menselijke hart. Ja, hij had een hart, het klopte nog steeds in zijn lichaam. Zwak en onregelmatig, maar het klopte. Hij kende deze stem niet,de stem die deze zin uitgesproken had. Maar ze klonk als het verboden bos, het was een wonderschone stem geweest. Zoals het verboden bos wonderschoon kon zijn.  
  
De herinneringen kwamen weer, pijnlijk en onvermijdelijk. Hij draaide zich om, Severus wilde zich niets meer herinneren. Zijn herinneringen waren op een paar uitzonderingen na pijnlijk en vol angst. Het besef van de laatste uren kwam weer, hij zag het weer voor zich, hoe hij naar het perkament gegrepen had en met zijn eigen bloed zijn laatste bericht schreef. De inkt was bevroren geweest.  
  
Perkamentus, daar werden de herinneringen beter. De directeur van Zweinstein, grootste tegenstander van Voldemort. Sterk, koel, slim, karaktersterk. Voldemort, achterbaks, verslagen, gruwzaam.  
  
Diepe rouw pakte hem, hier kon hij niet blijven, hij had nog een opdracht te vervullen. Nog had hij personen die zich om hem zorgden, NOG was hij vrij van opdrachten en verplichtingen tegenover Perkamentus, zijn Heer. Sneep wierp een laatste blik op het licht, dat in de laatste minuten steeds dichterbij was gekomen. Nee, daar was de tijd nog niet rijp voor. Hij draaide zich om en ging terug.  
  
Hagrid kuchte, Perkamentus en Firenze keken naar het bed. Sneep had zich bewogen! Hagrid was direct op de been en staarde gespannen in het nog steeds bleke gezicht van de gewonde. Perkamentus ging terug naar het bed en keek ook op de dooddoener neer. De lippen waren niet blauw meer en langzaam veranderde zich ook het ritme van de adem.  
  
"Hagrid snel, Pleister!" Dat hoefde Albus geen tweede keer te zeggen, direct stormde de terreinknecht het kantoor uit.  
  
Perkamentus nam de hand van Severus en zei: "Hier heen jongen!"  
  
Toen bewogen de oogleden van Sneep en hij ademde diep in en uit. Albus leunde verder naar voren en plotseling sloeg Sneep de ogen open. Perkamentus glimlachte. "Welkom terug." Hij zag aan de zwarte ogen dat ze hem herkenden. "Welkom terug jongen."  
  
De deur werd opengestoten en Pleister kwam in de ochtendjas naar binnen gerend.  
  
"Ah! Hij is wakker!", Zei ze vrolijk.  
  
Direct begon ze met een verder onderzoek, luisterde naar de borstkast, tilde hier en daar een verband op, om naar de verwondingen te kijken.  
  
"Alles lijkt nog heel te zijn", zei ze en keek de directeur aan. "Zou u ons kort kunnen verontschuldigen."  
  
De drie mannen trokken zich achter het gordijn terug en lieten Sneep met Pleister alleen.  
  
"Severus Sneep, u hebt ons heel wat hoofdpijn bezorgd", mompelde ze en goot hem nog een drankje in. "Dat u nog leeft is een wonder, bij dat grote bloedverlies. Hoe heeft u dat gedaan?"  
  
"Ars Moriendi", was alles wat Sneep zei en tot Pleisters verbazing lachte hij lichtjes. In een mum van een seconde was hij weer bewusteloos en een wat verstoorde Pleister kwam achter het gordijn vandaan.  
  
"En?", Vroegen de drie gelijktijdig.  
  
"Hij is nog niet over de berg maar zijn kansen zijn nu beter." Pleister keek ze aan, maar in haar ogen stond nog steeds de verwarring.  
  
"Poppy wat is er?", Vroeg Perkamentus bezorgt.  
  
"Albus, wat weet u van Ars Moriendi?", Vroeg ze, terwijl ze wist dat een vraag normalerwijze niet met een tegenvraag beantwoord werd.  
  
"De kunst van het sterven?" Alle kleur was uit Perkamentus gezicht verdwenen. "Wilt u daarmee aanduiden dat... ?"  
  
"Dat wil ik", meende ze strak.  
  
"Wat betekent dat?", Mompelde Hagrid van achter Perkamentus.  
  
"Dat betekent dat Sneep kan sterven wanneer hij wil."  
  
"Zelfmoord?" Zelfs de centaur zag er nu licht verrast uit.  
  
"Nee zo is dat niet. Het is, zoals gezegd, een kunst, een soort diepe meditatie. Men verlangzaamd hartslag en ademhaling, zo lang tot men voor dood gehouden wordt. Weinigen kunnen dit." Perkamentus ging nu moeilijk op zijn bureaustoel zitten. Hij keek naar de gezichten om hem heen, hij wist ze verlangden naar meer informatie en het was aan hem het hen te geven.  
  
"Ars Moriendi is een oude kunst, weinige kunnen het en onder tovenaar is het nog zeldzamer. De magie verbindt ons aan het leven, als wij sterven verlaat de magie ons. Tovenaars, die reeds dood waren, maar door dreuzel- techniek of ook door een heler teruggebracht werden, verloren hun vaardigheden voor de tovenarij of ze werden sterk ingekort. Dreuzels hebben geen magie en kunnen dit, enkele hebben daarmee hun vijand weten te foppen. Ze stierven voor hun ogen, om naar enkele minuten weer wakker te worden, om te vluchten of weet ik wat te doen. Sneep moet een weg gevonden hebben, de magie in deze sterffase te behouden", verklaarde Perkamentus.  
  
"Dwaaloog zei dat hij gestorven was", mompelde Hagrid.  
  
Perkamentus knikte, toen nam Pleister weer het woord: "Dat verklaard ook, naast de kou, waarom hij nog leeft." Ze telde het op haar vingers na. "Lage hartfrequentie lijdt tot minder bloedverlies."  
  
"Zo makkelijk is dat niet Poppy", Zei Perkamentus, die nog steeds bleek in zijn stoel zat.  
  
"Het is gevaarlijk toch?", Haakte Firenze in.  
  
"Ja dat is het." Perkamentus zuchtte. "Men kan zich verliezen, vooral als men gewond is, kan men verdwalen en zichzelf niet meer terug vinden."  
  
De directeur keek in het gezicht van Hagrid. Alleen zij beiden wisten, dat Sneep zich enkele weken terug van het leven wou beroven, verwonderden zich beiden waarom hij niet zo uit het leven gestapt was. Een nieuw punt op Perkamentus lange vragenlijst. 


	20. Hoofdstuk 20

Hoofdstuk 20: vragen  
  
Es gibt keine dummen Fragen, nur dumme Antworten.  
  
Unbekannt  
  
Sneep ontwaakte langzaam en stapsgewijs uit zijn droomloze slaap. Hij kende de drank die Pleister hem gegeven had en was dankbaar voor de slaap. Pleister! Het verwonderde hem dat de heelster, de verpleegster van de school zo rustig was gebleven. Ze deed waarschijnlijk hetzelfde als hij, ze vertrouwde Perkamentus. Met de grootste moeite probeerde hij zijn ogen te openen, de vermoeidheid vrat nog aan zijn krachten en, zo geloofde hij ook het hoge bloedverlies. Het was donker en het liet hem zien, dat er meer tijd was verstreken dan hij had gedacht. Direct verscheen er een vertrouwd gezicht in zijn gezichtsveld en hij was niet zeer blij het te zien. Hagrid! Hij deinsde terug en probeerde zoveel plaatst als mogelijk was tussen hem en de halfreus te brengen. Maar zijn krachten verlieten hem al na de eerste poging om te vluchten. Hagrid mocht hem niet en noemde hem tuig. Hij noemde hem een ding net als de schouwers.  
  
"Directeur, hij is wakker!", Riep Hagrid en Sneep had het gevoel dat zijn hoofd uiteen zal barsten. Die stem was gewoonweg te hard.  
  
Verwonderd keek hij naar Hagrid – hij was toch geen ding? Nu glimlachte hij zelfs naar hem! Het gordijn bewoog en Sneep begreep de wereld niet meer. Perkamentus trok het gordijn aan de kant en achter hem kwam een volledig volgroeide centaur te voorschijn. Centaurs in Zweinstein? Magische wezens konden niet zomaar in het kasteel.  
  
"Goeden avond Severus", zei de directeur, hij klonk iets wat gespannen. Waarom? Hij verloor de centaur niet uit het oog, deze wezens konden zeer onaangenaam worden.  
  
"Mag ik je voorstellen? Firenze", wees Perkamentus de sceptische blik van Sneep. "Hij heeft jou in het bos gevonden. Overigens hoe kwam u daar?"  
  
Door een centaur in het bos gevonden. Wat waren dit voor tijden?! Centaurs waren sterrenkijkers, astrologen ze wezen de sterren en alles was een noodlot. Men bemoeide zich er niet mee, maar liet het gebeuren. Centaurs redden geen levens.  
  
Het goud-witte wezen glimlachte geheimvol en sprak: "Nou, in het begin hield ik dat alles voor kleindier gepraat. Maar het gepraat werd harder en preciezer. Toen, aan die avond waren alle dieren in oproer, in het dalletje had het naar bloed geroken! Toen werd ik nieuwsgierig, de sterren hadden geen dier dood voorspeld. Zo ging ik naar het dalletje en begon bij de enige beschermde plek te graven. Toen kwam ook Hagrid.  
  
Sneep wierp nu een blik op de halfreus. Deze gaf nu verslag vanuit zijn oogpunt: "Nou Perkamentus maakte zich zorgen en zo ging ik op zoek. Ik had je al geobserveerd Sneep. Hoe je altijd naar het dalletje ging."  
  
'Grote fout Sneep, er geen gewoonte van maken wat betreft je verdwijnsel plaatsen.' Hij luisterde met half gesloten ogen toe.  
  
"Wel, toen trof ik Firenze aan. Ik hielp hem met graven en daar lag je." Een volgende korte zwijgen, liet hem zijn ogen weer helemaal openen. Hagrid zag er bedrukt, bezorgt uit! Wat had het wereldbeeld en het inzicht van de halfreus, over hem zo op zijn kop gezet?  
  
"Dacht dat je was dood. Dat ik te laat was gekomen." Hagrids normaal zo luide stem, was nu nog maar een fluisteren.  
  
"Maar we zijn niet te laat gekomen", eindigde de centaur weer wat luider. "Wij brachten u naar het kasteel en hier bent u nu sinds drie dagen."  
  
Sneep was klaar wakker. DRIE DAGEN! Hij moest er werkelijk zeer geschrokken uitgezien hebben. Perkamentus verklaarde: "Het was kritiek, we moesten je lang laten slapen. Pleister meende dat het op het randje was geweest. Zelden had ze iemand zo kort aan de grens behandeld."  
  
Sneep begroef zich dieper in de zachte goed ruikende kussens. Gered door twee wezens waarvan hij het het minst verwacht had. De vermoeidheid kroop terug en zijn oogleden werden zwaarder. Maar hij moest het weten, waarom hadden ze hem geholpen?  
  
"Waarom?", Vroeg hij zacht en keek recht in de gezichten.  
  
"Soms kunnen sterren ook fout gelezen worden", Antwoordde de centaur kort.  
  
"En soms kan men zich ook in mensen vergissen." Hagrid keek beschaamd naar de grond. "Het spijt me, vanwege dat tuig."  
  
Sneep hoestte en hief zijn hand op. Tot ieders verbazing, ook wat tot zijn eigen klopte hij de halfreus op de grote hand.  
  
"Men heeft mij reeds erger genoemd. Alles vergeten", zei hij zacht en Severus geloofde iets van trots in Perkamentus ogen te zien glinsteren. Men kon hem vergeven, men kon hem helpen, gewoon zo , waarom zou het dan zo moeilijk zijn om een kwaad woord te vergeten? Hij, die volgens zijn dooddoeners-collega's geen geweten, geen gevoelens had? Deze verontschuldiging betekende hem veel, het liet hem zien dat hij in waarde van de anderen gestegen was, ook al waren deze anderen een wat ongewoonlijke groep. Waarom niet?! Zijn situaties waren allemaal ongewoon en een normale tovenaar kon men hem werkelijk niet noemen. Zijn hand rustte nog altijd op die van Hagrid toen hij zijn ogen sloot. Hier was hij zeker en kon hij rustig slapen.  
  
Toen hij weer wakker werd sliep de centaur voor de haard op het tapijt en Hagrid zat op de grond aan het einde van het bed, hij was wakker. De lange witte haren van Perkamentus kon hij op de bank herkennen. Zijn heer was zeker erg bezorgd geweest en had de slaap hard nodig. Het was nog steeds donker en daarom schatte Sneep in, dat hij niet lang had geslapen. Hagrid greep naar een karaf die op het nachtkastje stond en schonk hem een glas water in. Met een zachtheid en voorzichtigheid die men deze berg aan man niet toevertrouwde, hief hij het hoofd van Severus op en hield hem het glas met water aan zijn lippen. Langzaam dronk hij en voor het eerst voelde hij hoe dorstig hij was. Drinken, en dan ook nog helder koel water! Wat voor een geschenk! Zelfs het drinken was aanstrengend en hij vervloekte zich om zijn zwakheid. Hagrid zette het glas weer op het nachtkastje en voelde nu aan zijn voorhoofd. Severus sloot kort zijn ogen, hij voelde de rauwe handen die zo heel anders waren dan die van Perkamentus. "Hm geen koorts", mompelde Hagrid. "Dat is goed. We maakten ons al zorgen, dat het er was ingeslopen."  
  
De dooddoener opende zijn ogen weer en keek afwachtend naar Hagrid.  
  
"Wat is er gebeurd? In het huis van de Lubbermans?", Vroeg deze.  
  
Sneep fronste zijn voorhoofd, eigenlijk was deze informatie voor zijn heer bestemd en behoorden niet in de handen van Hagrid.  
  
"Alleen als je wilt", verzekerde de grote man snel.  
  
"Wil?", Vroeg Sneep ongelofelijk. Hagrid liet hem kiezen! "Natuurlijk, ik kan het je moeilijk bevelen het mij te zeggen? of? Is Perkamentus uw heer niet", zei Hagrid alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was. Sneep knipperde, zijn heer was Perkamentus, dat klopte wel. Hagrid behoorde niet toe aan Perkamentus, hij werkte vrijwillig en was een vriend. Vriend. Wie kon Sneep als vriend tellen? Malfidus? Nee hij was een dooddoener, behoorde tot dezelfde groep als Sneep. Het waren meer collega's geen vrienden. Dooddoeners waren zelden vrienden onder elkaar en dan nog waren ze altijd bereid elkaar direct te verraden.  
  
"Ik weet niet of ik het mag vertellen", probeerde hij uit te leggen, "Ik weet niet of het gerechtig is. Of het mijn heer dit wenst of goed keurt."  
  
Hagrid knikte begrijpend. "Is al in orde. Je kunt beter proberen nog wat te slapen. Je hebt veel rust nodig."  
  
De halfreus ordende de deken opnieuw en streek enkele vouwen van het laken glad.  
  
"Hagrid waarom? Waarom haat je mij niet meer?", Vroeg Sneep.  
  
"Zoals ik al zei. Ik heb me door dat daar", Hagrid knikte richting zijn onderarm, waar het duistere teken ingebrand was, "laten blinden. Perkamentus heeft me alles verteld. Heeft mij verteld wat je doormaakt hebt. Wie gelooft er nu dat iemand als ik van je af weet? Een halfreus en geheime informatie! Is toch volledig idioot of?"  
  
Het was inderdaad idioot, bedacht Sneep.  
  
Het was de perfecte camouflage, net als hij een perfecte camouflage had. Een dooddoener in Zweinstein, dat was ook geheel ergens idioot. Hij zonk weer in het bed en toen hoorde hij wat, dat hij al lange tijd niet meer gehoord had.  
  
"Slaapt goed Sneep en goede dromen", fluisterde Hagrid.  
  
Het waren goede dromen en toen hij weer ontwaakte voelde hij zich wat beter uitgerust. Hij had niet het gevoel direct weer te willen slapen. Iets viel hem direct op, de paardengeur was weg. Firenze was verdwenen. Dit keer was het Hagrid die op klaar lichte dag, op het tapijt voor de haard sliep en een Perkamentus die over hem waakte. "Goede morgen jongen", Zei deze, de directeur van Zweinstein zag er afschuwelijk uit. Bleek en met ingevallen wangen, zat hij aan het bed en hield een boek in zijn handen. Waarschijnlijk had hij er in gelezen.  
  
"Nou wat is er gebeurd? Hagrid zei mij dat je geweigerd had hem verslag te doen", zei Perkamentus rustig, maar Sneep deinsde weg. Was het een fout geweest? De fouten van de laatste tijd waren pijnlijk geweest.  
  
Perkamentus zuchtte toen hij de licht geschrokken uitdrukking in de ogen van Sneep zag. "Ik neem het je niet kwalijk. Je kunt Hagrid vertellen wat je wil. Het is in orde", stelde hij de dooddoener gerust.  
  
Nu ontspande de jongen zich wat en voor een ogenblik had Perkamentus het gevoel, dat Severus niet meer helemaal hier was. Hij dacht na. Uiteindelijk haalde hij diep adem en begon:  
  
"Ik was met Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfidus en twee nieuwe dooddoeners ingedeeld om naar de familie Lubbermans te gaan. Het was een snelle verandering van plannen door Voldemort.  
  
Perkamentus knikte, dat had hij vermoed.  
  
"De Lubbermansen waren gewaarschuwd. Maar dat de schouwers zo snel opdoken, daarop had ik niet gerekend en ook niet met de omvangrijke verdwijnsel bescherming. De schouwers wenden zelden zo een grootschalige magie aan."  
  
Albus vermoede waarom. Nieuwe bevoegdheden, en enkele konden blijkbaar niet de 'nieuwe' vloeken uit te testen.  
  
"Malfidus kon met een viavia verdwijnen, maar de verdwijnsel bescherming hinderde mij en de twee nieuwen te verdwijnen..." Met een emotieloze stem gaf hij verder verslag hoe die twee nieuwen door dodelijke vloeken geraakt werden en uiteindelijk hoe hij geraakt werd. Nu werd zijn stem steeds zachter. "De schouwer, genaamd Peter liet mij liggen en haalde geen heler. Lubbermans was het daarmee niet eens, maar zei niets tegen zijn baas. Toen kwam Dwaaloog hij wou helpen."De dooddoener staarde in de leegte en verstarde.  
  
"Neem de tijd", Zei Perkamentus, in zulke momenten moest men niets overhaasten.  
  
"Hij wou helpen. Dwaaloog wou niet dat ik stierf", fluisterde Sneep.  
  
Perkamentus schudde zijn hoofd, hij had al veel gehoord, maar niet hoe iemand zomaar om te sterven in de steek gelaten werd. Toen hij gehoord had hoe de schouwers hem behandeld en genoemd hadden, alsof Severus een ding was, niets levendig dat voelen of denken kon, was hij woedend geworden. Sneep zelf scheen het minder uit te maken, dan Perkamentus.  
  
"Maar de verdwijnsel bescherming was nog daar en de helers kwamen niet door. Toen hoorde ik hoe twee schouwers zich onderhielden. Deze hebben eenduidig Voldemort het vertrouwen gezworen. Op dit moment werd ik ervan bewust dat deze informatie, maakte niet uit hoe, naar u moest Heer." Nu keek de dooddoener naar Perkamentus. "Dwaaloog was buiten zichzelf van woede. Hij wist dat ik het niet zou overleven, ook al zou de verdwijnselbescherming verdwijnen zijn en ik verdwijnseld was. In korte tijd hadden ze mij gehad, zo moest ik iedereen er toe brengen mij achter te laten ook Dwaaloog." Sneep boog zijn hoofd en zocht naar woorden. "Ik besloot te sterven. Het was alleen makkelijker geweest, maar Dwaaloog bleef. Hij bleef tot het eind. Hij stelde mij gerust zei dat het zo meteen over was."  
  
Albus Perkamentus slikte zwaar, probeerde de tranen achterwege te laten. Hier sprak iemand heel zachtjes, maar zakelijk over zijn eigen dood.  
  
"Terwijl ik stierf merkte ik dat het bloedverlies minder werd, mijn kans om genoeg kracht te verzamelen om de informatie achter te laten." Sneep fronste zijn voorhoofd. "Vanaf hier is alles alleen wazig. Wit, kou, toen zwart. Het gevoel zonder herinneringen te zijn en te zweven. Toen weer licht in de verte. Uitnodigend en zo rustig.  
  
Perkamentus begreep voor het eerst hoe kort bij het werkelijk geweest was. Met een vastberaden gezichtsuitdrukking wende Sneep zich tot Perkamentus: "Maar ik hoor daar nog niet heen te gaan. Ik heb bevelen, ik heb een heer. Ik weet te veel en kom aan veel informatie. Zo ging ik van het licht weg."  
  
"Ars Moriendi.?", Vroeg Perkamentus, maar Sneep was hem voor: "Mijn vader. Hij meende dat het een keer belangrijk zou kunnen zijn. Hij liet mij zien hoe men de magie behouden kon. Zijn trainingsmethoden waren... ongewoonlijk."  
  
Perkamentus knikte en merkte hoe Sneep wat in elkaar gezakt was.  
  
"Rust uit. We praten straks verder. Het kan zijn dat ik niet hier ben, maar Poppy of Hagrid", Mompelde hij en wees met een hoofdknikken naar Hagrid. De dooddoener wierp een blik op de halfreus en begreep het. 


	21. Hoofdstuk 21

Hoofdstuk 21: vrienden  
  
Wohin kann ich gehen um auf ewig zu leben?  
  
Jack McDevitt Die Küsten der Vergangenheit  
  
De tijd voor kerstmis brak aan en Sneep maakte voor het eerst in zijn leven, deze tijd niet mee als koude observeerder. Natuurlijk was hij zich er als leerling bewust geweest, dat deze tijd voor velen iets bijzonders was. Ze wisselden cadeaus uit en verheugden zich op de vakantie. Vakantie. Sneep schudde het hoofd, zijn vakanties waren zelden aangenaam geweest.  
  
Zoals Perkamentus had beloofd, was hij nooit alleen als hij wakker werd. Als de directeur van de school weg was, hielden Hagrid of Pleister hem gezelschap. Waarbij Sneep al snel het gezelschap van Hagrid liever had, dan dat van Pleister. De heelster was een streng persoon, die er altijd op stond, dat hij uitrustte en ieder aard van inspanning verbood. Ze vreesde nog altijd, dat de combinatievloek de door haar geheelde wonden liet openbarsten. Tot nu had hij geluk gehad en waren ze dicht gebleven. Bij Hagrid kon hij op zijn minst lezen, of luisteren naar de verhalen van de halfreus.  
  
Perkamentus had besloten, dat ook in zijn kantoor kerstmis zou uitbreken. Zo kwam het, dat Severus op een morgen het gevoel had, in de verkeerde kamer te zijn ontwaakt. Een reusachtige dennenboom stond in een hoek van het kantoor, rode strikken en stukjes versierden de boekenplanken. De ruimte scheen letterlijk in Rood-, Goud- en Groenkleuren te exploderen. Het rook naar bos en heel licht naar wierrook. Hagrid schoof net het laatste stukje boven de deur recht en draaide zich nu naar hem om.  
  
"Goede morgen Sneep", Zei de terreinknecht.  
  
Sneep knikte en staarde nog steeds naar de kerstdecoratie.  
  
"Mooi is het niet?", Zei Hagrid trots en trok een strik goed.  
  
De dooddoener ging rechtop zitten en direct werd hij duizelig. Het bloedverlies was weliswaar met verschillende drankjes vervangen, maar hij werd toch nog steeds snel moe en vaak kreeg hij last van duizeligheid.  
  
Sneep sloot zijn ogen en probeerde weer alles onder controle te krijgen, wat zonder houvast moeilijk scheen te zijn. Het bed trilde lichtjes, toen de halfreus naar hem toe kwam. Plotseling houvast. Iemand hield zijn schouders vast, alles kreeg weer een plaats en het gevoel niet meer te weten waar boven of onder, rechts of links was verdween.  
  
"Alles oké?" Hagrids stem boven hem.  
  
"Alleen wat duizelig", Mompelde Sneep, hij leunde tegen de handen, des te meer houvast des te makkelijker de nieuw oriëntatie. Na enkele minuten opende hij weer zijn ogen en keek in het gezicht van Hagrid.  
  
"Wanneer is het kerstmis?", Vroeg Sneep om van zijn situatie af te wijken. Hagrid trok zijn handen terug en straalde over het hele gezicht. Sneep sprak niet vaak met de terreinknecht, de dooddoener was geen liefhebber van lange gesprekken. Hij was meer de luisteraar, hij luisterde naar bevelen, luisterde mensen af op zoek naar bruikbare informatie en was zelfs de lange preken van Voldemort gewend.  
  
"Over twee dagen", zei Hagrid vrolijk. "Honger?"  
  
Sneep keek om naar het eten, maar daar was niets.  
  
"Ik haal het snel, momentje." Met deze woorden verdween Hagrid uit de kamer en dit was de eerste keer sinds dagen dat Sneep alleen was.  
  
De rust was wat beangstigend. Hij luisterde naar zijn eigen hartslag en zijn eigen ademhaling. Zal hij het proberen zelf op te staan? Tot nu had iemand hem steeds geholpen. Sneep besloot het te testen, hij sloeg de deken aan de kant wierp zijn benen over de rand van het bed. Heel voorzichtig belaste hij zijn benen, ze knikten niet direct. Nu duwde hij zich van het bed af en richtte zich op. Geen wankelen, voorzichtig nog een stap. Iets wankelig, maar hij viel niet. Nog eentje. Hij voelde zich, als een klein kind, dat net leerde lopen. Na nog drie stappen, was hij bij het bureau aan geland en hij hield zich aan de tafelrand vast. Hij wierp een blik terug naar het bed. Hij kon zich tenminste wat vrij bewegen. Hij luisterde naar het geluid in het kasteel, zo lang leerlingen er waren, klonk het als een bijenkorf, die zacht zoemde, tevreden en gelukkig. Zware stappen klonken op de trap, Hagrid! Sneep keek naar de deur, nog steeds hield hij zich aan de rand van de tafel vast. De deur werd geopend en de terreinknecht kwam met een dienblad vol eten naar binnen. Hij verstijfde in de deuropening toen hij Sneep zag staan.  
  
"Je zou nog niet op de benen moeten staan", bracht Hagrid uiteindelijk uit.  
  
Sneep rekte trost zijn hoofd, hij stond en wou niet nog langer in bed blijven. Het was weer tijd, dat hij weer kon lopen. Hagrid zette het dienblad op het bureau en keek Sneep aan. Je valt dadelijk om", meende hij en Sneep merkte toen pas hoe zijn knieën knikten.  
  
Hagrid greep snel in en ving hem op, voordat hij volledig zou omvallen. De sterke handen, van de halfreus grepen zijn armen en ondersteunden hem.  
  
Sneep schudde verbitterd zijn hoofd, waar was zijn energie gebleven? Waar was zijn kracht gebleven? Hij was al vaker gewond geweest.  
  
Hagrid begreep de gezichtsuitdrukking van Sneep maar al te goed en gromde alleen: "Dat heeft tijd nodig." "Tijd?!", Spuwde Sneep uit. "Ik kan niet eens meer een paar stappen doen zonder dat ik omval!"  
  
Sneep trok zich van Hagrid los, struikelde tegen de tafel en gleed op de grond. Hij zat daar en balde zijn handen tot vuisten, toen voelde hij hoe iets vochtigs over zijn gezicht naar beneden liep. Verwonderd hief hij een hand op en veegde het vocht van zijn wangen. Een traan! Al jaren had hij niet meer gehuild. Waarom deed hij het dan nu? Hij keek naar Hagrid omhoog en bood hem zijn hand aan. "Een traan?!" Het was een simpel feit, maar in zijn stem klonk pure verwondering. "Nou, ik zou ook huilen als ik weer moest leren lopen", mompelde Hagrid, hij bukte zich en veegde bij de dooddoener de traan van de wang. Sneep sloot zijn ogen en probeerde zichzelf weer onder controle te krijgen. De rauwe handen van Hagrid op zijn wang zacht en voorzichtig, een ongewone betasting.  
  
"Kom nu, het eten wacht, anders wordt het nog koud." Hagrid greep hem bij de armen en hielp hem op de been.  
  
Sneep opende zijn ogen weer op het moment dat halfreus hem op de bureaustoel van Perkamentus wilde tillen. Hij kuchte, "Nee", en stribbelde tegen.  
  
Hagrid keek hem aan.  
  
"Niet op de stoel van de heer", zei Sneep. "Terug op de grond. " Severus wees op de stenenplaten.  
  
"Op de grond eten?", Vroeg Hagrid en keek nu ook naar de grond. "Dat gaat niet!"  
  
"Het gaat! Terug op de grond, Hagrid!" Paniek sloop nu in de stem van Sneep. "Alstublieft Hagrid. Terug."  
  
De halfreus keek in de zwarte ogen en knikte langzaam. Voorzichtig liet hij Sneep weer op de grond glijden. De dooddoener leunde op zijn handen en liet het hoofd hangen. Hier was zijn plaats. Hij wou niet ook nog de stoel van Perkamentus bezetten. Het was al genoeg, dat hij in zijn bed sliep. Hagrid zette het dienblad voor hem neer en greep naar een oude wollen deken die over een fauteuil lag. De deken rook naar paard, het was Firenze's deken geweest. Voorzichtig legde Hagrid het om de schouders van Sneep.  
  
"Ik wou je niet laten schrikken, het spijt me." Hagrid ging tegenover Sneep zitten. Severus keek naar het dienblad, daarop stonden een bord met dampende soep, enkele sneetjes brood met boter en een glas met sap.  
  
"Ik hoop het smaakt, was alles wat ik zo snel bij elkaar kon krijgen." Hagrid wees op het dienblad.  
  
"Het is voldoende." Sneep boog voor hem.  
  
"HE, dat is bij MIJ niet nodig", Zei de halfreus en Sneep dook ineen. "IK ben niet Perkamentus!"  
  
Met ingetrokken hoofd keek de dooddoener Hagrid aan, deze ging verder: "voor vrienden is dat niet nodig."  
  
"Vrienden?", Vroeg Sneep.  
  
"Ja natuurlijk, vrienden en nu, val aan." Hagrid schoof het dienblad wat dichter bij Sneep.  
  
Severus Sneep at en luisterde naar de nieuwtjes uit het kasteel. Hagrid vertelde hem alles, van de rivaliteiten tussen de afdelingen, dat hij laatst een eenhoorn had geholpen dat in een boomwortel was blijven hangen enzovoort ... "Nou, ja en hoe gaat het? Hoe voel je je?" Vroeg Hagrid, toen Sneep de laatste lepel soep gegeten had.  
  
Sneep richtte zich op en vroeg: "Hoezo?"  
  
"Omdat het me interesseert", antwoordde Hagrid en keek hem vol verwachting aan.  
  
Sneep kuchte en bedacht zich, dat nog nooit niemand hem dat gevraagd had. Als Perkamentus het vroeg, waren zijn antwoorden altijd kort geweest. Zijn heer, tegenover hem hield hij het kort, maar hier zat hij tegenover wat anders, een vriend.  
  
"Het is...", hij keek naar boven. 'Alsof het plafond je helpt', dacht Sneep bitter.  
  
"Het is...", begon hij nog eens en strekte, in een beweging van lichte onzekerheid, een hand voor zich uit. "Het is zeldzaam."  
  
"Aha, waarom is het zeldzaam?", Vroeg Hagrid.  
  
"Niemand heeft me ooit gevraagd, hoe ik me voel", zei Sneep recht voor zijn raap en voegde er zachtjes aan toe: "De laatste tijd in ieder geval niet."  
  
"Hm." De halfreus legde zijn armen over elkaar. "Ik heb je nu gevraagd. Zeg gewoon wat in je op komt."  
  
Sneep hield zijn hoofd een beetje scheef, wat kwam er dan in hem op? Daar kwam een gedachte en hij kon hem zelfs in woorden uit leggen. "Warm!", Zei hij plotseling. "Hier is het altijd warm! Zo voel ik mij."  
  
De terreinknecht klapte in de handen. "Zie je, het gaat toch! Maar nu terug in bed, anders krijg ik ruzie met Perkamentus en Pleister!"  
  
Dit keer liet de dooddoener zich helpen en hij wilde zich net terug in het bed laten glijden, toen hij wat hoorde. Hij verstijfde midden in de beweging. Deze stappen waren lichter, bijna speels. DAT was niet Perkamentus nog Pleister!  
  
"Bezoek!", Zei hij en keek in het geschrokken gezicht van Hagrid.  
  
"Snel, achter het gordijn." Hagrid schoof het gordijn naar de kant van Sneep, deze ging gauw zitten en het gordijn bedekte hem. Het was op het nippertje, de deur werd voorzichtig geopend.  
  
"Oh, hallo Hagrid", klonk een vrouwenstem door de kamer.  
  
Sneeps hart sloeg een slag over, toen hij de stem herkende en voordat hij de naam in zijn geest vormde sprak Hagrid hem uit.  
  
"Hallo Lily!" 


	22. Hoofdstuk 22

Hoofdstuk 22. Bescherming  
  
Wer das Buch der Magie kennt, der wird herausgehen am Tage und auf Erden wandeln unter den Lebenden.  
  
Buch vom Herausgehen am Tage  
  
Sneep sloot zijn ogen, Lily Evers! Nee, corrigeerde hij zijn dooddoeners- gedachten, Potter. Ze was nu bijna twee jaar met James Potter getrouwd. Potter. Het was alsof, op een dreuzel- computer een bestand geopend werd. James Potter was een van de begaafdste magiërs van de nieuwe tijd. Lily Potter, geboren Evers was niet zo goed als haar echtgenoot, maar het was voldoende om enkele tovenaars respect te doen afdwingen. James en Lily waren al op school vrienden geweest en deze vriendschap had zich verder ontwikkeld, nadat ze Zweinstein hadden verlaten. Het was uiteindelijk geëindigd in een huwelijk. Zijn gedachtegang werd onderbroken, toen hij hoorde hoe Hagrid het dienblad van de grond optilde.  
  
"Oh, eten voor Perkamentus?", Vroeg de vriendelijk vrouwenstem.  
  
"Hm, zoiets ja", Antwoordde de terreinknecht licht beschaamd.  
  
Voordat Lily verder kon vragen, kwamen er al stemmen van de trap.  
  
"Nee Alastor, ik kan het ook niet verklaren." Zei Perkamentus!  
  
"Maar Albus!" Sneep drukte zich steviger tegen de muur, Alastor Dolleman!  
  
De deur werd geopend en direct hield het ruziënde gesprek, tussen Perkamentus en Alastor Dolleman op.  
  
"Oh, hallo Lily", zei Perkamentus verrast.  
  
"Mevr. Potter", zei Dolleman slecht gezind.  
  
"Goede dag Directeur, Meneer Dolleman het verheugd me u te zien", antwoordde Lily beleefd.  
  
Hagrid had het gevoel, dat hij elk moment dood kon omvallen. Daar stond hij, met een dienblad, een leeg bord en een glas, hoe zou hij dat kunnen verklaren? Toen trad Dolleman ook nog naar voren en keek de halfreus sceptisch aan. Hagrid merkte dat hij weke knieën kreeg. De schouwer had al altijd een waakzaam oog op Rubeus Hagrid gehouden, zijn verleden en zijn herkomst waren de schouwer niet onbekend.  
  
"Eten?", Vroeg hij de terreinknecht en bekeek hem streng met zijn koude ogen.  
  
"Ahm... nou..." Hagrid keek hulp zoekend naar Perkamentus.  
  
Lily voelde direct dat er iets niet in orde was. Nog nooit had ze de terreinknecht alleen in Perkamentus kantoor aangetroffen. Sinds haar huwelijk met James was ze vaker naar Perkamentus gekomen, hij was een goede mentor van haar gebleven en met de oude man konden ze zich goed onderhouden. Meestal bezocht ze Pleister daarna en onderhield zo haar kennis over de nieuwste ontwikkelingen van de medici. Medicijn! Lily was kort van plan geweest, om aan een dreuzel- universiteit medici te studeren, maar toen was ze naar een tovenaars- universiteit gegaan en was daar begonnen met studeren. Met succes ze was sinds een jaar afgestudeerde heelster. Vandaag de dag was ze blij, dat ze voor de magische school had gekozen, want de dreuzel- opleiding veel langer geduurd! Maar nu, sinds Voldemort zo actief werd, was ze, net als de meeste magiërs en heksen die dreuzel- ouders hadden op de vlucht. Altijd wanneer er in hun buurt een dooddoeners overval had plaatst gevonden, verhuisden ze. Het enige standvaste was Zweinstein en altijd, als ze het gevoel had zichzelf te verliezen, ging ze naar haar oude school toe.  
  
Nu concentreerde ze zich op de situatie, waarin ze beland was. Met een koel verstand ging ze naar de oorzaak van het probleem zoeken. Hagrid was overduidelijk verrast geweest haar te zien, hij had haar niet verwacht. Net zo min als zij hem. Waarom? En waarom dat dienblad, met dat lege bord en een glas? Dolleman was blijkbaar ook wantrouwig geworden en stond nu voor de terreinknecht. Hagrid vond deze situatie heel onaangenaam en nu keek hulp zoekend om zich heen.  
  
Het was toch geen eten voor Perkamentus geweest? Dacht ze, toen ze het versteende gezicht van haar mentor zag.  
  
Wie hier ook gegeten had, op de grond, ze had zeker opgemerkt hoe Hagrid het dienblad had opgetild. Het was voor Hagrid en Perkamentus zeer belangrijk. Waarom zeiden ze het dan niet tegen Dolleman? Hij was schouwer, zelfs als Perkamentus iemand verstoppen kon, een schouwer kon deze persoon beschermen. Ze begon in enkele secondes de feiten te combineren. Eten, voor een persoon die niet gevonden mocht worden, maar voor Perkamentus belangrijk genoeg was om te verstoppen. Vanuit een ooghoek, zag ze een lichte beweging van een van de lange zware gordijnen. Deze persoon, die was nog in de kamer! Haar groene ogen flitsten naar Perkamentus, hij was wat bleker geworden. Ze moest haar mentor helpen!  
  
"Ach Meneer Dolleman, dat was voor mij!", Verkondigde ze vrolijk.  
  
Dolleman draaide naar haar toe "Voor u?"  
  
"Natuurlijk! Weet u, ik ben al twee maanden zwanger en zo als dat is..." Lily dwong zichzelf er wat verlegen uit te zien. "Ik voel me de laatste tijd altijd zo slecht en ik vroeg Hagrid, om een soepje gevraagd, om zo mijn maag wat rustiger te maken."  
  
Hagrid werd bleek en Perkamentus staarde haar aan, alsof ze zonet had verklaard had van James te scheiden.  
  
"Zwanger?", Zei Alastor verrast.  
  
"Ja! Ik wilde het de directeur vandaag vertellen. Hij heeft mij in zoveel dingen geholpen, ik dacht dat hij het beter van mij kon horen, voordat een van James vrienden zich de mond voorbij praten", zei ze.  
  
"Mijn gelukwensen!" Riep Perkamentus duidelijk vrolijk en omarmde Lily kort.  
  
"Ja, van mij ook!" Hagrid liet het omarmen tot Lily's opluchting achterwege.  
  
"Nou dan ahm, ga ik liever en laat jullie samen feesten... ja. Precies." Nog steeds lichtelijk verward verliet Alastor Dolleman de kamer. "Ook van mij het beste toegewenst."  
  
Beng! De deur werd dichtgegooid, Dolleman opende ze nog eens. "Spijt me."  
  
De deur werd nu wat zachter gesloten. Lily hield haar adem in en luisterde, net als iedereen in de kamer. Dollemans stappen waren verdwenen en men hoorde een zacht krassen, toen de wachter weer op zijn plaats terugsprong.  
  
Hagrid haalde diep adem en Perkamentus zakte wat samen. Was haar gevoel toch goed geweest? Was hier iemand, die Alastor Dolleman niet mocht zien. Maar wie was het? Ze voelde de onderzoekende blik van Perkamentus. Lily Potter lachte alleen en haalde haar schouders op. Lily was zich ervan bewust dat Albus Perkamentus haargenade sloeg. Kon hij het wagen zijn geheim te vertellen, over wie zich nog meer in deze ruimte bevond?  
  
Ze probeerde hem de keuze makkelijker te maken. "Ik verraad niets. Anders had ik toch niet geholpen, is het niet?"  
  
Perkamentus lachte mild. "Zou je nog steeds zwijgen, als ik je laat zien WIE en WAT ik hier heb?"  
  
"U kunt toch nog steeds een vergetelheidsspreuk gebruiken!" Ze probeerde hem triomfantelijk aan te kijken. "Ik geef je toestemming!"  
  
Heel langzaam knikte de oude man en keek naar het gordijn. "Severus?"  
  
Sneep haalde diep adem en trok de gordijnen aan de kant, aan opstaan kon hij op het moment niet denken. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen toen het licht terug kwam. Achter het gordijn was het donker geweest en hij had nog steeds problemen met het snel wisselen van licht. Lily haalde geschrokken adem. Severus keek Perkamentus vragend aan.  
  
"Het is in orde!" Zijn heer ging naar hem toe en hielp hem op zijn benen.  
  
"Lily, ik geloof dat je, je Severus nog herinnert, is het niet?" Perkamentus ondersteunde hem en leidde hem twee stappen naar Lily Potter toe.  
  
Lily Potter staarde hem aan. Het was, alsof ze een geest zag. Ze had haar mond voor een geluidloze schreeuw geopend.  
  
"Ik zei WIE ik hier heb. Het is Severus Sneep... maar het WAT, staat nog in de ruimte." Perkamentus keek Sneep vragend aan. Severus knikte zachtjes, voor enkele secondes kon hij wel alleen staan, op de een of andere manier.  
  
Albus Perkamentus liet hem los en deed een stap opzij. Woordloos rolde hij de mouw van Sneeps nachtjapon naar boven en strekte haar, zijn onderarm tegemoet. Het duistere teken brandde zwart en lelijk erop. Struikelt deed Lily een stap terug.  
  
"En? Hoe denk je over een vergetelheidsspreuk?" Vroeg Perkamentus rustig.  
  
Lily staarde van de onderarm, naar Severus' gezicht. Hij dacht al, dat hij er niet goed uitzag, want ze werd een stuk bleker.  
  
"Ik geloof dat het me te veel wordt ", mompelde ze, vluchtte naar het bad en gaf over.  
  
"Hm ze heeft het goed opgenomen", gromde Perkamentus en ondersteunde Severus weer.  
  
"U bent zeker dat ze u niet op de een of andere manier behekst hebben?" Zei Hagrid bezorgd en keek naar de badkamerdeur.  
  
Perkamentus schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, voor zwangere vrouwen is dat normaal."  
  
Nu wierp zijn Heer een blik op het bed. "Hm nou, we moesten het maar eens verschonen."  
  
"Ik pas wel op hem", zei Hagrid. Maar verloor de badkamerdeur niet uit het oog, toen hij Sneep hielp, zich naast de openhaard op een tapijt neer te laten ploffen. Het was een van de weinige tapijten, vanaf het bed te zien. Severus was blij, dat de halfreus zo gauw begrepen had, dat de stoelen onaangenaam voor hem waren. Perkamentus zwaaide op de achtergrond met zijn toverstaf en verschoonde het bed. Na enkele minuten kwam Lily Potter uit het bad, haar huidskleur had nu een lichte groende tint gekregen. Ze verstijfde toen ze Sneep op de grond zag zitten, de halfreus had zich achter hem opgesteld en legde hem net een oude deken over de schouders. Severus keek naar de grond, hij kon haar niet in het gezicht kijken. Hij hoorde hoe Perkamentus naar hen toe kwam.  
  
"En Lily, hoe staat het met de vergetelheidsspreuk?" Vroeg Perkamentus weer.  
  
"Waarom directeur?" Vroeg ze zacht.  
  
Sneep vouwde zijn handen in zijn schoot en wachtte af. In zulke situaties was hij blij zich letterlijk doof te kunnen houden en op een standbeeld te lijken. Hij werd als een object, dat in de kamer stond en was geen mens meer. Perkamentus ging in de fauteuil naast hem zitten en wees Lily de andere fauteuil te nemen. Hij hoorde hoe ze ging zitten. Hagrid stond nog steeds achter hem, bij de halfreus straalde de verandering er letterlijk vanaf. Voor hem was Sneep nog steeds een mens.  
  
"Om het kort te maken. Informatie Lily", zei Perkamentus koel.  
  
"Informatie?! Dat geloof ik u niet! Er is meer! Wat is het?" Haar stem had de oude sterkte terug gekregen.  
  
"Je hebt me door Lily", zei Perkamentus trots. "Er is meer, maar wat het is gaat alleen mij en Severus wat aan. Laten we zeggen, we zijn het eens geworden en wij tweeën hebben onze redenen om zo te handelen."  
  
REDENEN?! Lily staarde de oude man aan. Haar blik wandelde steeds weer naar de in steen verstijfde Sneep, die aan Perkamentus zij op de grond zat.  
  
'Net een schoothondje!' Dacht ze verbitterd.  
  
Ze herhaalde zich zelf, schoothond! Woede borrelde in haar op! Op slag was haar oude mentor in haar ogen gezonken.  
  
"HIJ IS NIET UW EIGENDOM!" Wierp ze hem woedend tegemoet.  
  
Daar glimlachte de oude man. Het was een droevige glimlach. Hagrid deinsde terug. Sneep zat nog steeds als een standbeeld.  
  
"NEE! Dat meent u niet echt?!" Ze sprong omhoog, direct raakte haar maag weer een opstand. Ze slikte de weer opkomende misselijkheid naar beneden.  
  
"Lily rustig", probeerde het de directeur.  
  
"Zeg het mij Perkamentus! Zeg dat het niet waar is!" Smeekte ze hem. Het kon niet waar zijn. Haar oude leraar, haar voorbeeld, wat rust en vooruitgang aan ging, was... ze schudde haar hoofd, maar kon haar gedachtegang niet ten einde brengen.  
  
"Het is waar Lily en geloof me het was de zwaarste beslissing van mijn leven, dit aanbod aan te nemen." De oude man wierp een droevige blik op de dooddoener naast hem.  
  
"De prijs was voor ons allen zeer hoog", fluisterde Albus.  
  
Lily kreeg tranen in haar ogen en ze schudde haar hoofd. Het kon gewoon niet waar zijn.  
  
"Hij is niet...", probeerde ze het weer.  
  
"Toch is hij het, en zijn wij nu beide zo diep gezonken in uw ogen?" Vroeg Perkamentus, zijn blauwe ogen zagen zo eindeloos droevig uit.  
  
"Hij is een levend wezen! Hij is een mens!" Zei ze strak.  
  
"Daar ben ik mij van bewust! Ik ben het nooit vergeten!" Antwoordde hij net zo strak.  
  
"Hij zal nooit...", ze slikte, ze kon het niet uitspreken, "DAT voor mij zijn!"  
  
"Dat is ook niet nodig." Perkamentus keek haar rustig aan, vragend hief hij zijn toverstaf omhoog.  
  
"NEE! Ik wil niet vergeten!" Zei ze en keek naar de dooddoener. Hij was de vijand. Hij was iemand die doodde, folterde! Deze mensen waren het waardig verafschuwd te worden en zij, Lily Potter, had er eentje beschermd! Ze zou eigenlijk direct naar Dolleman moeten roepen, maar... "Ik zal zwijgen. Maar verlang niet meer van mij!"  
  
"Dat doe ik niet", zei Albus.  
  
Ze wou direct de ruimte verlaten, maar deze droevige ogen van Perkamentus weerhielden haar. Wat had hij gezegd, de prijs is hoog? De directeur had aanschijnend een zeer hoge betaald, hij moet deeltijds tot dat worden, wat hij het meeste verafschuwde. Zoals Hagrid zich gedroeg, alsof het de grote man niets uitmaakte. Op de een of andere manier had Lily het gevoel, dat Albus Perkamentus ten diepste teleurgesteld zal zijn in haar, als nu zou gaan. Ze was werkelijk gekomen, om hem van haar zwangerschap te vertellen. Lily wierp een laatste blik op Sneep en besloot hem te negeren, Perkamentus had niet van haar verlangd hem te begrijpen, of zelfs te waarderen.  
  
"Ik wou u eigenlijk van mijn zwangerschap vertellen", zei ze nu zachtjes.  
  
"En ik ben echt blij! En wens jou en James al het goede toe." Perkamentus klonk nu niet meer helemaal zo droevig. Een ontspannend gesprek begon zo en Lily stelde vast, dat het werkelijk makkelijk was Sneep te negeren. Hij was net een object, dat in de kamer erbij hoorde. In stilte dankte ze hem voor deze hulp. Na enkele minuten hielp Hagrid, Sneep overeind en bracht hem terug naar het bed. Haar nieuwsgierigheid was gewekt. 


	23. hoofdstuk 23

Hoofdstuk 23. Veranderingen

Alles wiederholt sich nur im Leben

Ewig jung ist nur die Phantasie

Was sie nie und nirgends hat begeben,

Das allein veraltet nie

Schiller

Hagrid merkte, dat dit een lang gesprek kon worden. Hij keek naar Sneep, die verstijfd was en zich niet meer bewoog. Perkamentus en Lily schenen hem vergeten te zijn. In het begin had ook Hagrid die verandering gevoeld, het was alsof Sneep niet meer aanwezig was, maar hij was DAAR! Zat recht voor hem op de grond!

Hij is daar! Hij is daar! Altijd en altijd weer herhaalde hij het in zijn gedachten en toen plotseling was het gevoel verdwenen. Voor hem zat geen standbeeld, maar een mens. Hij kon hem toch niet daar zitten laten! Zo bukte hij zich en hielp de dooddoener op zijn benen. Zonder een verder woord te verspillen, bracht Hagrid hem terug naar bed, het deed niemand goed, om zo lang bewegingsloos te zitten. De halfreus zelf, was steeds in beweging of in gedachten. De dooddoener liet het gebeuren. Weer had de jonge man moeten ervaren, hoe men op hem reageerde. Vol woede en afschuw. Hagrid wist, dat kon hij het op den duur, niet vol kon houden. Lily Potter scheen Sneep plotseling weer op te merken en nieuwsgierigheid vlamde in haar ogen op. Hagrid schudde lichtjes zijn hoofd, alsof Sneep wordt aangestaard, als een zeldzaam dier. Was ze zich er bewust van, dat ze precies dat deed, wat ze net zo verafschuwd had? Had ze hem tot enkele minuten terug niet voor een mens gezien, en nu? Was hij in haar ogen nog steeds een mens? Rubeus Hagrid geloofde van niet. Zorgvuldig spreidde hij de deken over het geschonden lichaam uit. Hij, Hagrid, had besloten meer in dit mens te gaan zien. HIJ kon zich deze kijkwijze veroorloven, Perkamentus moest verder zijn rol uitoefenen, en Lily? Welke rol besloot zij in te nemen? Of was ze in haar denken al vast komen te zitten? Ze ging naar het bed toe en keek neer op de daarin liggende persoon. Een tijdje zag ze eruit, alsof ze wat zeggen wou. Misschien wou ze vragen, waarom hij er zo moe uitzag? Of misschien waarom hij überhaupt hier was. Hagrid hoopte dat het haar mening kon veranderen, als ze het maar vragen zou. Een zin was voldoende.

Lily draaide zich om. "Ik wil nog naar Mevrouw Pleister gaan. Een fijne dag nog."

De deur sloot zich en Perkamentus zuchtte. "Ik moet kijken, welke leerlingen tijdens kerst in het kasteel blijven."

Daarmee verdween ook Perkamentus uit de kamer. Hagrid keek van de deur naar Sneep. Deze had de ogen gesloten maar de ademhaling waste snel.

"Ik vind haar aardig en wat Lily ook denkt. IK denk niet zo!", Zei Hagrid rustig.

"Weet ik". Mompelde Sneep en opende plotseling zijn ogen.

Daar in die ogen was niets, normalerwijze zagen mensen er na zo iets verslagen, of op zijn minst teleurgesteld uit. In deze zwarte ogen was niets van dat alles te zien.

"Wat heb je voorheen gedaan?", Vroeg Hagrid en wees naar het tapijt voor de haard.

"Onzichtbaar", antwoordde de dooddoener, de terreinknecht fronste zijn voorhoofd,Sneep ging verder: "Soms moet men zich onzichtbaar kunnen maken. Des te beter het men het beheerst, des te minder pijn, des te beter komt men uit de bijeenkomsten van heer Voldemort vandaan. Men legt alles af wat men is, het denken", hij stopte, "gevoelens. Je wordt een ding. Levenloos, doof en blind."

Hagrid knikte. "Aha. Derhalve waren Perkamentus en Lily vergeten, dat er nog iemand in de kamer was."

"Juist. Haar scheen het dan beter te gaan. Het probleem, dat leeft en denkt, was niet meer in de kamer. Maar alleen nog een ding", zei Sneep moe en keek naar de halfreus omhoog. "Bij jou heeft het niet gefunctioneerd."

"Jep. Heeft het niet", zei Hagrid trots.

"Ik ben moe", verkondigde hij.

"Dan slaap wat, bijna is het kerstmis. Dan moet je wat fitter zijn!"

Sneep sloot de ogen, hij was werkelijk moe. Zich onzichtbaar te maken, was altijd al vermoeiend geweest, onbewust moet de halfreus dat gemerkt hebben, dat hij deze illusie niet lang meer tot stand kon houden. Nu lag hij weer in bed. Hij rook de dennengeur en hoorde de vogels zingen. Twee dagen dan zou het kerstmis zijn. Wat zou er gebeuren? Hoe zou hij deze avond beleven? Hagrid kwam zeker, de halfreus had hem in zijn hart gesloten. Hoe snel iemand toch zijn houding veranderen kan. Severus moest toegeven, dat hij het genoot, dat Hagrid hem aardig vond. Perkamentus vond hem ook aardig, dat wist hij, maar hij was zijn heer en Hagrid was zijn vriend. Vrienden! Sneep liet zich dieper in de kussen zinken. Toen hij daar op de grond gezeten had en voelde hoe Lily letterlijk geëxplodeerd was, hem haatte, deze woede op de dooddoeners, had Hagrid achter hem gestaan. Nu begreep hij de zin, die dreuzels soms gebruikten, iemand bij staan . Sneep was de haat gewend, maar het deed pijn. Vroeger was deze haat een deel geweest, waaruit hij zijn energie gezogen had. Altijd als hij heksen en tovenaars gefolterd of gedood had, deze haat in de ogen van zijn slachtoffers. Het was zijn enigste energiebron geweest, behalve Voldemort natuurlijk. Zijn oude heer was pure duistere energie. Dat was vroeger.

'Hoe snel een man over vroeger spreekt,' dacht hij sarcastisch.

De energie die hij nu ontving, was zo in tegenspraak met zijn vorige leven, dat hem haatte en pijn deed. Een groottere prijs, die hij te betalen had. Severus dacht nog na, voordat hij in slaap viel, hij was graag bereid deze prijs ook te betalen.

Perkamentus was bezorgd, er wilden maar weinig leerlingen op Zweinstein blijven. Hij zou Dollemans moeten vragen, om meer schouwers patrouilles in te zetten. Deze week vakantie, zou een vermoeide worden. Sneep kon hij nog niet in zetten, hij kreeg een rilling. Nee! Hij kon hem nog niet vragen terug te keren, dat was niet de juiste gedachtegang. Het gevaar van de openbrekende wonden, was gewoon weg nog te groot! Het gevaar van de combinatievloek, was nog steeds niet geweken. Zijn spion kon zich nog enige tijd voor dood laten doorgaan. Voor Voldemort was hij gestorven en voor zijn dooddoenercollega's ook. De terugkeer moest goed gepland worden, een verhaal uit denken, hoe Sneep het overleefd had. Er zou hem wel iets in vallen. Kerstmis stond voor de deur. Perkamentus zou weer aan het traditionele kerstdiner deelnemen, net als Hagrid en Sneep? Alleen dan in zijn kantoor. Hij dacht nog over het probleem na, toen Albus bij de waterspuwer aankwam. Cadeaus! Wat schonk men iemand als Sneep?

"Problemen over problemen", mompelde hij en noemde zijn deurwachter het wachtwoord.


	24. Hoofdstuk 24

Hoofdstuk 24. Wensen

Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du dir wünscht.

Es könnte in Erfüllung gehen.

Unbekannt

"Wat wens jij voor kerstmis, Severus?" Het was 24 december en Perkamentus keek op Sneep neer, die op het bed zat. De dooddoener opende zijn ogen en staarde Perkamentus aan, alsof hij het achtste wereldwonder was.

"Wensen?", vroeg hij

Eerst vroeg men hem hoe hij zich voelde, Toen vroeg men hem naar zijn WENSEN!! Voordat hij de woorden van zijn heer echt kon geloven, ging deze verder: "Ja, wensen. Ik heb er de laatste tijd hoofdpijn van gehad, maar niets is me ingevallen. Wat wens jij ?"

Daar was een gedachtegang, hij was gek en zeer gevaarlijk. Kon hij het wagen het luid uit te spreken?

"Alles wat je wil!", Zei Perkamentus.

"Alles?!" Het werd steeds gekker.

Hij haalde meerdere keren diep adem en keek zoekend om zich heen. Ja die gedachte, die hij daar had, was niet slecht en hij was op de een of andere manier zeer belangrijk voor hem. Met een licht gerimpeld voorhoofd keek hij naar zijn heer omhoog. "Werkelijk alles?"

"Alles!", Bevestigde deze.

Hij verzamelde al zijn moed en fluisterde: "Ik wil graag een gesprek met Lily Potter."

Stilte.

"Waarom Lily?", Vroeg Perkamentus verrast.

"U zei alles wat ik wil. Ik wil met haar spreken", antwoordde Sneep en zonk verder in elkaar.

Het was geen goede gedachtegang geweest, Perkamentus zou hem zeker niet naar haar toe laten gaan. Zijn heer keek hem nadenkend aan. Nee, hij zou hem niet laten gaan. Sneep legde zich er al zich er al bij neer, toen de oude man zei: "Je weet waar de Eriksons hebben gewoond?"

Sneep knikte.

"Haar huis staat aan het einde van de straat, nr 56. Als je met haar wilt spreken, dan beter vanavond nog. Hagrid zal je naar het verboden bos begeleiden." Perkamentus legde beide handen op zijn schouders.

"Severus is dat werkelijk jouw wens?", Vroeg zijn heer streng.

"Het is mijn wens heer. Dat is alles", antwoordde Severus zachtjes.

Perkamentus knikte. "Ik zal haar een berichtje sturen, het is het beste te wachten in haar tuin."

Het was al avond, toen Hagrid de zwakke dooddoener naar het verboden bos bracht.

"Ik vind het geen goed idee. Waarom naar Lily?" Vroeg hij de jonge man, die hij half dragen moest. Sneep probeerde weliswaar steeds zelf te lopen, maar zo goed wou dat niet gaan. Maar Sneep was er vast van overtuigd zich weer alleen te kunnen bewegen, altijd als hij knikkende knieën kreeg kon hij aan Hagrid steunen en die hielp hem verder.

"Ik wil...", begon Sneep langzaam.

Hagrid wachtte geduldig, ondertussen was hij was er aan gewend geraakt, dat als het om gevoelens ging, Sneep wat langer nodig had ze te omschrijven.

"Ik wil proberen het haar uit te leggen", kreeg Sneep er uiteindelijk uit.

"In dat tempo?" Zei Hagrid, met een licht geamuseerde ondertoon in zijn stem.

"Ik weet... ik weet... dat ik in deze... dingen..."

"Gevoelsdingen", verbeterde Hagrid.

"Ja gevoelsdingen", Severus sprak het tweede woord zo uit, alsof men er angst voor moest hebben. "Nog niet zo veel zeggen kan."

Sneep zakte door de sneeuw en Hagrid trok hem, zonder er een woord over te verliezen weer uit. Het dalletje kwam in zicht en de twee mannen schaatsten naar de grond toe.

"Oké ik wacht hier", verkondigde Hagrid en keek om zich heen.

"Goed." Sneep richtte zich op en liet zijn armen losjes hangen.

Hagrid zag hoe hij zich concentreerde en plotseling stond er niemand meer naast hem.

"Veel geluk", mompelde de halfreus en ging in de bescherming van de omgevallen boom zitten.

Sneep verscheen in een zijstraat en direct kwamen de dooddoeners instinken in hem omhoog. Hij drukte zich tegen een muur van een huis en keek door de straat. Kerstmis was voor een dooddoener een gevaarlijke tijd, de dreuzels en tovenaars versierden hun huizen en verlichtten ze fel. Zo was het moeilijke,r om naar hen toe te sluipen. De straat lag er stil en verlaten bij. Dat maakte het wat makkelijker.

Terwijl hij naar het genoemde huis toeging, probeerde hij enkele zinnen in zijn hoofdte oefenen. Maar steeds als hij dacht een goede zin gevonden te hebben, scheen hij belachelijk te zijn. Over de inrit van de buren, langs de garage ging het naar de tuin van de Potters. Het was, alsof al zijn zwakheid verdwenen was, alsof Hagrid hem een deel van zijn krachten had geleend, alleen om dit gesprek enigszins staand op de rij te krijgen.

Hij keek de tuin in. Het was een mooie grote tuin, met een rij oude bomen en net alsof het een traditie is bij de dreuzels, stond een vogelhuisje midden op het gras. Niet opvallen was het motto, bij bijna alle magiërs. Hij wachtte achter een boom en observeerde de besneeuwde veranda. De Potters waren duidelijk thuis en wel alle twee. Een keer zag hij James aan een raam voorbij gaan en toen Lily. Het huis was fel belicht en Sneep kon kerst decoratie in de woonkamer herkennen. Hij wierp een blik naar de hemel, het was een glasheldere nacht en uit bijna elke schoorsteen kwam rook. Een mooie kerstnacht. Toen werd de verandadeur geopend en hij dacht in de sneeuw te zinken.

"Ik ga alleen wat frisse lucht halen James", riep een vrouwenstem in het huis.

"In orde maar kijk uit oké?" Riep de stem van James terug.

Sneep gluurde om de boom heen. Lily wikkelde zich in een grote sjaal en keek om zich heen. Perkamentus bericht was blijkbaar aangekomen. Langzaam en voorzichtig ging Lily Potter enkele stappen de tuin in en deed zo alsof ze het vogelhuisje controleerde. Sneep trad vanachter de boom tevoorschijn, maar bleef er lichtjes tegenaan leunen. Lily's ogen versmalde toen ze hem zag. Hij had zijn dooddoenerkledij achterwege gelaten en droeg daarom het diepblauwe wintergewaad van Perkamentus.

"Zo, Perkamentus zei, dat iemand met me wou spreken. Jij bent het dus?" Zei ze strak en emotieloos.

Sneep knikte.

"Waarom?" Vroeg ze, in gedachte schreeuwde ze tegen hem. 'Waarom heb je mij dit aangedaan? Waarom heb je mij als je vertrouwenspersoon genomen? Was het een restje van je Zwadderaars arrogantie? Wou je weer mensen pijn doen?'

"Om het uit te leggen", fluisterde hij.

Lily sloot kort haar ogen, Voldemort had goed werk geleverd, er was daar geen zwadderaar meer. Nu was ze zeker van, de oude Sneep, was er niet meer.

"Wat uit te leggen, eigendom van Perkamentus?" Zei ze en wikkelde zich verder in de grote sjaal in. "Je behoort hem toe. De enigste persoon, waarvan ik dat niet had verwacht."

Nu had ze het uitgesproken. Waarom? Waarom had ze deze werkelijk onmogelijkste mens dat toevertrouwt?

Sneep liet zijn schouders hangen. "Ik begrijp het."

"NEE, dat doe je niet!" Zei ze vastberaden.

Hoe kon hij zo zijn, hoe hij nu was?

"Voor mij is hij de enigste vertrouwde, in deze gekke tijd.

James... natuurlijk James heeft Remus, Sirius en Peter. Ik heb Perkamentus en Pleister. Maar nu?" Zei ze bitter.

"Het was niet zijn beslissing, maar de mijne", probeerde hij het opnieuw.

"Zo waarom heb je niet gewoon besloten vrij te zijn? Het leven zelf in handen te nemen?", Vroeg ze. Ja, waarom was hij daartoe niet bereid geweest? Waarom had hij Perkamentus met deze verantwoording opgezadeld? Een beslissing, die haar oude mentor zichtbaar zwaar viel.

"Vrij? Mijn leven behoorde nooit aan mij zelf toe. Eerst behoorde het toe aan mijn vader. Toen Voldemort en nu Perkamentus. Ik behoorde mij nooit toe", Zei hij zacht.

Lily opende haar mond en sloot hem weer, zonder een woord te zeggen. Wat had hij net gezegd? Wat was dat dan geweest, wat ze zeven jaar op school gezien had? Langzaam wendde hij zich van haar af. Hij zag er zo moe en uitgeput uit. Nog nooit had ze hem zo gezien. Een mens, die zichzelf nooit toe behoorde. Hoe had zij geleefd, als haar leven haar niet toe behoorde? Welke heer zou zij gekozen hebben?

"Wacht", zei ze.

Hij wierp een blik over zijn schouder.

"Als ik beslissen moest, aan wie mijn leven toe zou behooren, dan zou ik, geloof ik, ook Perkamentus kiezen." Ze liep op hem af en bekeek hem zonder argwaan. "Het was een goede beslissing geweest. Een eigen?"

"Het was een van de weinige momenten, waar ik vrij in beslissen kon", fluisterde hij. Sneep keek haar nu net zo rustig aan en leek afwezig, alsof hij nog eens in de tijd terug keek.

"Hm". Mompelde zij. "Kun jij een bericht naar Perkamentus brengen?"

Ze moest wat naar Perkamentus sturen, ze had het begrepen en wou het hem mededelen.

"Ik kan een bericht naar mijn heer brengen." Sneep sloot zijn ogen half. Voor Lily leek het, alsof ze voor een levend antwoordapparaat stond. Ze was zeker, dat Sneep alles wat ze nu zou zeggen, verder zou zeggen.

"Zeg hem dat ik hem nu een beetje begrijp. Ik kan het dan wel niet goed bevatten, maar ik begrijp hem. En zeg dat ik hem fijne kerstdagen wens", dicteerde ze.

Sneep haalde diep adem. "Het bericht wordt zo verder gegeven."

"Dank je."

Hij boog zich en ging naar de tuindeur toe.

"En Severus?" Ze liep enkele stappen naar hem toe.

De dooddoener stopte en keek haar aan.

Lily tilde haar hand op en legde deze zachtjes op de arm van Severus: "Vrolijk Kerstmis!"

"AH!" Hoorde Sneep Hagrid zeggen, toen hij weer in het dalletjes opdook. "En hoe verliep het?"

"Ik heb niet zo lang nodig gehad, om het uit te leggen", zei Severus en keek nu wat trots naar de halfreus op. Direct ging hij wankelen en alles om hem heen werd zwart. Het had veel inspanning gekost, wie had gedacht, dat praten zoveel inspanning zou kosten?

Hagrid tilde hem op als een klein kind en droeg hem het dalletje uit. Sneep liet het allemaal toe gedragen te worden. De terreinknecht was sterk en hij scheen voor Hagrid niet zwaarder te zijn dan een kind. Langzaam en gemakkelijk, werd hij terug gebracht naar Zweinstein. In het licht en de warmte.

"Heeft dus toch veel inspanning gekost?" Vroeg de terreinknecht en Sneep gromde bevestigend.

Na een tijdje opende hij weer zijn ogen en keek naar de hemel. De sterren stralen om het hardst. Het was een adembenemende nacht.

"Hagrid?"

De terreinknecht keek op hem neer.

"Vrolijk kerstfeest Hagrid", zei Sneep en hij meende het, met heel zijn hart.


	25. Hoofdstuk 25

Earwen-elf : Ja, ik heb al een Beta-Reader. Namelijk Silvia. Maar als je nog een foutje tegnkomt mag je me die gerust doormailen dan ik het alsnog verbeteren. Het kan natuurlijk altijd gebeuren dat er over een foutje heen gelezen wordt. Maar toch bedankt voor het aanbod.

En vergeet aub het reviewn niet (wijst op knopje onder aan de bladzijde)

Hoofdstuk 25: Terugkeer

Die Macht eines Menschen liegt in seiner Zunge, und Worte sind wirksamer als jedwede Art zu kämpfen.

Frei nach Merikare

Kerstmis op zich was tamelijk onspectaculair. Perkamentus nam met Hagrid deel aan het gewoonlijke kerstdiner in de grote hal, terwijl Sneep stil in bed lag en sliep. Perkamentus' zorgen, hij zou zich vervelen of zelfs in een depressieve stemming geraken, vervlogen snel. Maar enkele dagen later stond hij aan het bed van Severus Sneep, om de gevoeligste stap, de terugkeer naar de dooddoeners, te plannen. Ze hadden twee volledige oproepen van Voldemort moeten negeren. Nu was het een zaak, een geloofwaardig verhaal te verzinnen, om Sneeps terugkeer mogelijk te maken.

In de korte tijd, rond kerstmis, had zijn spion met de daadkrachtige ondersteuning van Hagrid weer leren lopen. Midden in de nacht waren hij en de halfreus buiten het kasteel onderweg geweest en maakten grote wandelingen.

"Hoe ver gaan jouw genees mogelijkheden?" Vroeg hij de dooddoener die in bed lag.

"Simpele botbreuken en kleinere verwondingen", antwoordde Sneep kort.

Perkamentus knikte, Poppy had zich er over beklaagd, dat bij Sneep enkele botten niet correct aan elkaar gegroeid waren. Ze had bij één kleinere nabehandeling de botten nogmaals moeten breken, om ze nieuw aan elkaar te laten groeien. Sneep had bij deze behandeling geen spier vertrokken.

"Je moet in de toekomst de botbreuken door Poppy laten behandelen", mompelde Albus en Sneep knikte.

"In orde, alleen kun je dat niet gehaald hebben." Nadenkend keek hij Severus aan.

Hij zou er littekens aan over houden, daar waren oude, hoe had hij deze gekregen? Sneep moest het gemerkt hebben, wat hij dacht want hij antwoordde: "Dreuzel-arts, Imperio-vloek."

Het was Perkamentus zijn beurt om te knikken, in de loop van de tijd was hij Sneep gaan bewonderen in vele dingen. Hij had geleerd en problemen gevonden voor problemen, die automatisch ontstonden, als men niemand had die om zich iemand zorgden. Maar nu had hij Perkamentus, hij hoefde de verboden vloek niet meer te gebruiken.

"Maar dreuzel-artsen kunnen met veel dingen niet omgaan," mompelde Sneep.

"Bijwerkingen bijvoorbeeld en combinatievloeken?" Vroeg Perkamentus.

"Bijvoorbeeld", antwoordde Sneep zacht.

"Hm Imperio, ik heb een idee. Ik moet met Poppy praten." Daarmee liet hij de jongeman alleen en ging regelrecht naar het kantoor van mevrouw Pleister.

"IK MOET WAT?"

"Ach Poppy, kom nu! Zo zwaar is het nu ook weer niet", probeerde Perkamentus mevrouw Pleister gerust te stellen.

De verpleegster was van haar stoel op gesprongen en leunde nu met beide handen op het bureau. Ze was van woede rood aangelopen en gedroeg zich als een roofdier, dat zich elk moment op Perkamentus kon storten.

"Ach nee, zeker niet! Ik moet alleen vertellen dat Sneep mij de Imperio-vloek had opgelegd", zei ze met nog meer woede.

"Poppy wij hebben een geloofwaardig verhaal nodig!" Smeekte Perkamentus.

"GELOOFWAARDIG! IK EN IMPERIO!" Schreeuwde ze en had nu helmaal haar geduld verloren.

Ze boog zich voorover naar Perkamentus en siste: "Vergeet het!"

"Goed." Perkamentus klapte in de handen en stond op. "Goed ik vergeet het en Sneep!"

Hij wees met de vinger naar het plafond, alsof zijn kantoor er direct boven lag. "Ik stuur hem terug en DAN kunnen we werkelijk een begrafenis voorbereiden, of zal ik de schouwers halen? Dan verdwijnt hij na twee-drie dagen. De tovergemeenschap een probleem minder en ik heb mijn beste informatiebron niet meer."

Mevrouw Pleisters gezichtskleur verwisselde van rood naar wit.

"Ja goed idee werkelijk, zal ik zijn collega dooddoeners maar halen? Geen probleem, voor hen is hij vervangbaar. Niets waard!" Perkamentus maakte nu een verwerpend gebaar.

"Nee, helemaal anders, ik roep Alastor. Hoe zal hij reageren? Als hij de man ziet, die voor zijn ogen gestorven is? Misschien haalt Sneep het dan werkelijk nog tot Azkaban en verdwijnt niet in de kerkers van het ministerie."

Pleister keek hem geshockeerd aan.

Perkamentus keek haar op zijn beurt aan, hij wachtte en zweeg.

"Dat meent U niet serieus!" Fluisterde ze uiteindelijk.

"Poppy ik spreek de waarheid. U heeft het toch gehoord, de gevangenen verdwijnen en niemand interesseert het ook maar iets." Zei Perkamentus nu wat rustiger.

"Nee, dat meende ik niet. Zijn leven niets waard? Denkt hij werkelijk zo?" Vroeg ze geshockeerd.

Perkamentus knikte.

Poppy sloot haar mond en keek wat verward rond. "Hij en niets waard?"

"Vervangbaar!" Zei Perkamentus er nog achteraan. "Voor Voldemort!"

De verpleegster schrok bij het horen van de naam. De oude man liep om de tafel heen, tot hij uiteindelijk voor de verpleegster stond.

"Vervangbaar voor Voldemort. Niets waard voor Voldemort. Alleen van waarde als hij doodt, gif brouwt en foltert." Perkamentus legde beide handen op Pleisters schouders. "Maar voor MIJ is hij NIET vervangbaar. Voor MIJ is hij meer waard, dan het weten van giffen of namen."

Lange tijd keken ze elkaar aan.

"Hoe had u zich dat dan precies voorgesteld?" Vroeg ze uiteindelijk en Perkamentus glimlachte.

Sneep keek naar de grond, mevrouw Pleister zat naast hem in een stoel en Perkamentus zat achter zijn bureau.

"Goed dus nog een keer. Severus", zei Perkamentus en wees op de dooddoener.

Severus knikte.

Mevrouw Pleister keek wat gepikeerd naar Sneep. Perkamentus dacht al, dat ze het niet goed zou vinden, als hij op de grond zat. Maar op de een of andere manier kreeg Albus Sneep deze houding niet afgeleerd. Meerdere keren had hij geprobeerd hem een stoel aan te bieden, met als resultaat, dat Sneep opstond, of hem aanstaarde alsof hij ieder moment een vloek op hem loslaten zou.

"Oké Severus, jij hebt Pleister in Zweinsveld verrast, haar met de Imperio-vloek vervloekt en haar zo gedwongen jou te helpen. Poppy!" Verklaarde Albus en wees bij de naam van Mevrouw Pleister op de vrouw.

De verpleegster keek van Sneep naar Perkamentus. "Ik was op weg naar de apotheek in Zweinsveld, toen ik een zacht gekreun uit een van de zijstraatjes hoorde. Vanaf daar zijn mijn herinneringen wazig en... kan ik op zijn minst iets hysterisch worden, toch?" Vroeg Pleister.

Perkamentus lachte zacht. De verpleegster had zich weliswaar bereid verklaard het slachtoffer te spelen en alles te zeggen wat Perkamentus wou, maar zelfs nu probeerde ze de controle niet helemaal uit de handen geven.

"Ach ja, een beetje", gaf de oude man toe.

"Goed, anders zou het niet geloofwaardig uitzien. Dan is dat opgehelderd.Wanner ben ik dan weer wakker geworden?"Ging ze verder.

"Direct als Severus weer geroepen wordt." En net alsof de duivel ermee speelde, strekte Sneep, zijn onderarm hem tegemoet. Het duistere teken gloeide rood en de dooddoener ademde sneller.

"Het gaat beginnen", mompelde Poppy en verdween direct uit het kantoor.

Perkamentus hielp Sneep zich aan te kleden. Gelukkig was het al laat in de namiddag en alle professors en leerlingen waren aan het avondeten. Albus begeleidde zijn beschermeling tot aan de hoofdingang en keek hem na, tot hij in het bos verdween. Severus was aan Hagrids hut voorbij gelopen, de halfreus opende verwonderd de deur en keek naar Perkamentus. Albus leunde tegen het deurkozijn aan en sloot de ogen. De sneeuw lag tenminste niet meer zo hoog. De volgende uren zouden bewijzen of Sneep het zou halen, of hij zich weer bij de dooddoeners kon voegen.

Een scherpe schreeuw klonk uit het kasteel. De show begon. De directeur hoorde hoe de deuren naar de grote hal gingen en een volledig over de toeren geraakte Pleisterde zaal in strompelde. Perkamentus sloot de grote deur van de hoofdingang, tijd voor zijn optreden. Hij rende naar de grote zaal en zag een over de toeren geraakte Pleister, die op de schouder van Mevrouw Stronk, de lerares voor kruidenkunde, uithuilde en hartverscheurend snotterde.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg Albus en probeerde geïrriteerd op de verwarde mevrouw Pleister neer te staren.

"Ik weet het niet", mompelde Stronk en klopte de verpleegster op de schouder.

"Poppy kom, gaat u zitten." Met een handbeweging verjaagde hij enkele leerlingen van hun plaatsen en nam de verpleegster van Stronk over.

"Gaat u zitten en vertel wat er gebeurd is." Hij dirigeerde de vrouw op de plaats van de leerlingen en streelde zachtjes over haar hand.

"Imperio-vloek! Iemand heeft mij met de imperio-vloek vervloekt", snotterde ze.

Op slag waren alle leerlingen stil en de professors staarden geschrokken naar de verpleegster. Nu keek de vrouw de hal rond en ontdekte restjes van de kerstdecoratie.

"Is kerstmis dan al voorbij?" Vroeg ze met een bibberende stem.

Anderling sloeg een hand voor haar mond en perste eruit: "Poppy, wat herinner je je het laatst?"

"Dat de dreuzel-meteorologen een erge sneeuwstorm voorspeld hebben. Minerva! De hoeveelste leven we?"

"Weken. Zij mist MEERDERE WEKEN! Piepte Banning, de kleine professordi espreuken en bezweringen gaf.

"WEKEN?" Krijste Poppy uit en viel flauw.

Perkamentus kon haar net nog pakken en tilde haar op.

"Ik breng haar naar de ziekenzaal. Minerva, zou u alstublieft Alastor willen roepen?" Zei de directeur en gaf zijn stem een lichte grimmige ondertoon.

"Natuurlijk direct." De aangesprokene snelde direct uit de ruimte.

"De rest begeeft zich DIRECT naar de slaapzalen. De professoren kijken erop toe, dat ook alle leerlingen aanwezig zijn!" Beval Perkamentus en droeg de bewusteloze Mevrouw Pleister de ruimte uit.

Zo snel hij kon liep hij door de gangen van de school naar de ziekenzaal. Daar aangekomen sprong de plotseling kerngezonde Pleister uit zijn armen.

"En tevreden?" Vroeg ze, terwijl haar ogen glinsterden.

Perkamentus proest het uit. "Dat was HEERLIJK! Werkelijk! U heeft een carrière als actrice mis gelopen! Kom nu, Alastor zal niet lang op zich laten wachten."

Pleister liet zich neer op een fauteuil, die in de ziekenzaal stond, en Perkamentus legde haar meerdere dekens om. Toen hoorden ze stappen voor de deur.

"Verder met het toneel", mompelde Poppy en lachte de directeur toe. "Ik geef toe, ik doe het met plezier."

De deur werd opengestoten en Pleister begon weer te jammeren. Perkamentus hield haar hand vast.

"Komt wel weer goed", mompelde hij haar oppeppend toe.

"Weken!! Weken!" Snotterde de vrouw steeds weer.

Alastor keek geschrokken van Poppy naar Albus. Het deed oude man deed het pijn, zijn vriend zo te moeten bedriegen. Maar zelfs een Alastor Dolleman kon Sneep niet zo beschermen, als hoe het op het moment Perkamentus deed.

"Albus ik ben zo snel gekomen als ik kon."Kuchte de schouwer en rende naar Perkamentus, de helft van zijn schouwersgroep achter hem aan. De directeur kon Frank Lubbermans herkennen.

"Dankje Alastor. Je ziet het zelf." Zei Perkamentus en wees met de vrije hand op Pleister. En op dat moment, begon ze nog harder te snotteren en te jammeren.

"We kunnen Elisa haar beter laten ondervragen." De schouwer wenkte een vrouw uit zijn groep naar voren. Ze was groot, met korte zwarte haren en heldere blik. De vrouw lachte triomfantelijk en pakte zachtjes de hand van Pleister uit die van Perkamentus.

"Zo Mevrouw ?" Ze keek naar Perkamentus.

"Pleister."

"Mevrouw Pleister, wat herinnert u zich het laatst?"Vroeg Elisa zacht.

"Ik wou nog medicamenten uit de apotheek in Zweinsveld halen, voor de grote sneeuwstorm. De kinderen worden toch al zo gauw verkouden." Ze slikte en de tranen rolden over haar gezicht, "Die arme kinderen. De KINDEREN ALBUS!"

"Het gaat hen goed." Kalmeerde de directeur haar.

En Pleister ging verder met haar fictief verhaal. Hier en daar haalden de schouwers diep adem en Alastor begon zenuwachtig op een van poten van een bed te trommelen, met zijn vingers.

In huize Malfidus, werd een dooddoener in een kleine koude kerkercel gegooid en aan de muur vastgeketend.

"Laat je een wat betere smoes invallen, gifmixer!" Tierde Lucius en wierp de deur in het slot. De verdwijnsel bescherming, drukte zwaar op de schouders van de gevangene.


	26. Hoofdstuk 26

Hoofdstuk 26: Kerker

Und sperrt man mich ein im finsteren Kerker, das alles sind rein vergebliche Werke

Ausschnitt aus dem Lied "Die Gedanken sind frei"

Sneep keek om zich heen. Hij zat op een houtenbankje in een kerker. Er was nauwelijks frisse lucht en de muren waren vochtig en koud. Het was een van de kerkers, die onder het oude huis van Malfidus lag. Oude gebouwen hadden hun geheimen en dat van het huis van Malfidus, waren de kerkers en folterkamers. Vele dooddoeners woonden in oude huizen en hadden kerkers of folterkamers. Deze waren niet, zoals velen in de tovergemeenschap dachten buiten gebruik. Nee hierheen bracht Voldemort vaak dreuzels en tovenaars heen, om hen informatie af te persen. Dit echter alleen als Voldemort tijd had, vaak kwam dat niet voor. Dan konden dooddoeners, als Elori aan de slag. Vrouwen! Sneep bibberde, vrouwen waren vaak gemener, dan de mannen wat folteren betreft. De kettingen maakten een zacht geluid, toen Sneep zich bewoog, Malfidus had niets aan het toeval overgelaten. Severus tilde de handen op, geboeid aan de polsen en hals, waarbij de halsring net als de kettingen om zijn polsen tegen de huid schuurden.

Hij zuchtte, natuurlijk had hij er niet op gerekend, dat ze hem meteen zouden geloven, maar deze reactie was zelfs voor Voldemort wat ongewoonlijk. Hij had eerder met een nacht vol folter-vloeken rekening gehouden, maar niet met een koude, stinkende kerker! Hij leunde zich tegen de koele muur. Warmte. Ja, dat had hij Hagrid kunnen zeggen. Bij Perkamentus, zijn heer, was het altijd warm. Hier was het koud. Hij trok zijn gewaad wat strakker om zich heen. Wachten. Iets anders bleef niet over. De uren gingen voorbij en Sneep staarde voor zich uit, in het halfdonker. De fakkel, die ze bij hem gelaten hadden, flikkerde en de ranzige olie, waar ze van gemaakt was, verpestte de lucht alleen maar meer. Hij luisterde, daar was het sissen van wat hete olie, die op de stenen vloer druppelde, het heldere koele druppelen van water en zijn adem. Na al die dagen, dat hij iemand om zich heen had gehad, waren de stilte en de eenzaam het ergste.

De tijd kroop voorbij, de fakkel brandde verder op. Hij hield elk geluid bij, elk druppeltje, elk getrippel van klein ongedierte. De moeheid keerde terug, maar de halsring en de daaraan bevestigde ketting, waren te kort om op het houten bankje te kunnen liggen. Sneep leunde steviger tegen de muur. Zittend slapen, waarom ook niet. Er zat niets anders op, hoe hij kon slapen, zittend, staand, op knieën. Zo ver het ging ontspande de dooddoener zich en sloot zijn ogen. Teerde op de goede herinneringen, die hem de laatste dagen gegeven waren. De zorg van anderen om hem. De vriendschap van Hagrid. De goedgelovige glimlach van Perkamentus. De geur van het verboden bos. Het gesprek met Lily Potter. Het bericht voor Perkamentus. De kou kroop door het gewaad, door de huid, in zijn rug, de vochtigheid ging in zijn haren zitten, van al dat merkte hij niets meer. Severus Sneep sliep reeds, toen zijn gewaad zich volledig vol gezogen had.

De schouwers doorzochten heel Zweinsveld, maar ze vonden de gewonde dooddoener natuurlijk niet. Ook had deze bastaard, zoals iemand van Dollemans groep hem noemde, niets achtergelaten. Perkamentus was natuurlijk bezorgd. Niet vanwege het missen van bewijzen, maar omdat Sneep zich, in de daarop volgende twee nachten niet liet zien. Alastor leidde de zoektocht naar de volgeling van Voldemort zelf. Hij vond het jammer dat Pleister geen precieze beschrijving had, over hoe erg de verwondingen waren, of überhaupt hoe het uiterlijk van de man was.

"Zal nog wel een of andere amnesia-spreuk erachter steken. Het spijt me Albus, maar wij kunnen niets doen", mompelde Alastor Dolleman en streek met beide handen door het haar.

"Ik weet dat je alles geprobeerd hebt Alastor. Dank je! Nu kunnen we tenminste iets rustiger slapen", probeerde Perkamentus zijn vriend wat op te peppen.

Albus kon überhaupt niet rustig slapen.

"Op zijn minst lieten de dooddoeners de school met rust. Een dooddoener HIER! Dan zou helemaal het einde zoek zijn!" Dolleman stond op en reikte Albus de hand. "Maakt niet uit wat, maar zou Mevrouw Pleister zich ook maar iets herinneren, of bij jouw komt iets eigenaardig voor, roep me!"

"Zal ik doen en ik kan mij werkelijk alleen maar herhalen. Dank je!" Perkamentus schudde de dunne maar krachtige hand van Alastor Dolleman.

"Geen probleem, werkelijk. Waarvoor zijn vriendenanders?" Kalmeerde de schouwer en vertrok.

Perkamentus leunde in zijn stoel terug en keek gedachten loos uit het raam. Waar was Severus?

De polsen waren bebloed, net als de hals. Op een gegeven moment, lang nadat de fakkels waren uitgebrand, kwam Malfidus met nog een dooddoener die Sneepniet kende. Ze hadden wat plezier met hem, dat was hoe ze het zelf uitdrukten. Malfidus, die een voorliefde voor folter-vloeken had, gooide de ene naar de andere naar Sneep, tot deze samengekrompen in de kettingen hing. Toen was de andere gekomen en had hem met koud water overgoten en met een knuppel op hem ingeslagen. Daarbij brak hij een rib. Voordat Sneep uiteindelijk onder de slagen en vloeken het bewustzijn verloor, dacht hij aan Mevrouw Pleister. Wat had ze gezegd? Absoluut geen gebroken botten zelf helen. Lang lieten ze hem niet bewusteloos. Malfidus sloeg hem in het gezicht en rammelde aan hem net zo lang tot hij de ogen weer opende.

"Wakker worden!" Siste hij gevaarlijk zacht.

Sneep opende zijn ogen en keek in de koude, grijze ogen van Lucius.

"Jij wilt ons WERKELIJK wijs maken dat JIJ de verpleegster van Zweinstein onder controle had?" Vroeg Lucius.

Sneep knikte en de kettingen rammelden zachtjes.

"LEUGENAAR!" Schreeuwde Malfidus en greep weer naar zijn toverstaf en mompelde iets.

Een kleine vuurbal verscheen en bleef dreigend voor Sneep in de lucht zweven.

"Ik herhaal me niet graag, zoals je weet Severus. Hoe ben je ontsnapt? En hoe heb je het gepresteerd om te overleven?"

"Ik zei toch", kuchte Sneep en kreeg een hoestaanval.

"Ja?"

De kleine vuurbal zweefde nu nog dichterbij.

"Ik kon de schouwer voor de gek houden en toen de verdwijnsel-bescherming was opgeheven verdwijnselde ik naar Zweinsveld. Daar trof ik de verpleegster en onderwierp haar aan de imperio-vloek. Ik dwong haar mij te helpen", kuchte Severus.

"Ik haat leugens", mompelde Lucius, maar liet de vuurbal verdwijnen. "Wij spreken elkaar later nog wel eens."

Een nieuwe fakkel werd gebracht en de deur vergrendelt. Sneep kroop in elkaar en leunde tegen de muur. Hij zou weer ziek en verwond bij Perkamentus verschijnen. Weer kommer en zorgen voor zijn heer. Maar deze keer waren het verwondingen die Sneep zelf verzorgen kon, dit keer hoefde hij niemand een verklaring af te leggen, wie hem geheeld had.

Heel langzaam sloop zich een onvriendelijke gedachtegang in zijn hoofd. Wat is als de schouwers Pleisters verhaal niet zouden geloven? Sneep liet het hoofd hangen. Nu had hij besloten te blijven en dan zo iets! Hij trok zijn voeten aan en omsloeg ze met zijn armen, zover de kettingen het toelieten. Iets goeds had het bezoek van Malfidus gehad, er was frisse lucht in de kerker gekomen. De gebroken rib brandde bij elke ademhaling.

Meer pijn waar ik aan wennen moet, dacht hij en sloot zijn ogen.

Hagrid kwam het kantoor van Perkamentus binnen gestormd en frunnikte met iets in de lucht.

"Pulpers!! U geloofd niet, wat die Pulpers geschreven heeft!" Riep hij blij.

Perkamentus trok een wenkbrauw op, Hagrid en blij over een artikel van Rita Pulpers? Rita Pulpers schreef alleen overdreven en beledigende artikelen. Altijd als ze over Perkamentus, of de school schreef hagelde het brieven van bezorgde ouders. Hagrid hield de krant vast, alsof het een rapport was met alleen maar tienen.

"Dat moet u lezen", riep hij blij en straalde over het hele gezicht.

"Ahm, dat zou ik graag willen, maar hoe?" Perkamentus wees op de krant die Hagrid hoog boven zijn hoofd hield.

"Oh, het spijt me", en hij legde de krant voor Perkamentus op de tafel.

De oude man zette zijn bril recht en begon te lezen...

**Geliefde verpleegster van Zweinstein, in Zweinsveld overvallen.**

**Zekere bronnen uit het ministerie bevestigen, dat een dooddoener de geliefde verpleegster van Zweinstein, Mevrouw Pleister, in Zweinsveld overvallen heeft. De arme vrouw onderging een imperio-vloek en heeft een gat in haar herinnerinen van meerdere weken. Zelfs de grote PErkamentus kon niet herkennen, dat de heks onder de imperio-vloek stond. Dokters uit het St. Mungo ziekenhuis verklaarden...**

Perkamentus keek naar de halfreus op en wees met een vinger op het artikel. "Hopelijk is dat voldoende voor Voldemort!"


	27. Hoofdstuk 27

Hoofdstuk 27: Het Dalletje

Wenn du an mich glaubst, dann glaube ich auch an dich.

Dem Einhorn auf der Spur

Sneep opende vermoeid zijn ogen. De deur naar zijn cel werd opnieuw geopend en hij bereidde zich opnieuw voor op de pijn. Hij had dit leven gekozen, hij had kunnen gaan, maar hij was gebleven. Met vol bewustzijn dat precies, dit op hem wachtte. Het licht, dat van de gang naar binnen scheen, brandde in zijn ogen. De fakkel was weer eens een keer uitgegaan de vieze oliegeur hing in de lucht en werd door de koude ganglucht verwisseld . Uitgeput liet hij zijn hoofd hangen, wat zouden ze nu doen? Verdere folter-vloeken? Nog meer koud water?

"Gifmixer, je hebt geluk!" Zei een hem onbekende stem.

Sneep keek door een gordijn van natte hare,n de duistere persoon bij de deur aan. Geluk waarmee? Snel gedood te worden? Of nog een nacht aan de folter-vloeken uitgeleverd zijn?

"Gisteren stond het in de krant. Jouw verhaal klopt, je kunt gaan!" De persoon zwaaide met zijn toverstaf en de kettingen van de hals en polsen lieten los.

Gaan? Gewoon zo? Met knikkende knieën stond hij op en knipperde met zijn ogen tegen het licht.

"Hier je toverstaf!" Iets kleins werd hem voor de voeten gegooid.

Heel voorzichtig ging hij door de knieën en raapte zijn toverstaf op. De persoon greep hem grof bij zijn arm en sleepte hem door de gangen, een trap naar boven, via de hal bij de hoofdingang de tuin in. Daar aangekomen liet hij Sneep gewoon los.

"Verdwijn. De heer verwacht je bij onze volgende bijeenkomst!" Siste de dooddoener en ging terug in het huis van Malfidus.

Sneep struikelde en staarde naar het huis. Gaan. Gewoon zo? De zon was zo juist ondergegaan en de duisternis van de nacht begon net aan het verdrijven van de laatste rodeachtige kleuren, die nog aan de hemel te zien waren. Voor de zekerheid verdwijnselde hij eerst naar zijn eigen woning. Misschien wachtte er iemand op hem? Alleen om zeker te zijn, dat hij daar zou opduiken. Fout. Zijn woning was leeg en alles zag er normaal uit. Hoe lang was hij weg geweest? Hij hoestte en hield een hand tegen zijn gebroken rib. Terug naar Zweinstein, zijn heer bericht geven dat hij weer in de rij van de dooddoener was teruggekeerd.

De woning lag er verlaten bij en niets herinnerde aan het korte bezoek van de eigenaar.

Hagrid wachtte nu al dagen. Elke nacht was hij in het dalletje teruggekeerd met een wollen deken en wat hete thee. De sneeuw was niet meer zo hoog, maar de wind was nog steeds ijzig. Zo zat de terreinknecht nacht voor nacht beschermd door de boomwortels in het dalletje te wachtte. Dronk thee, observeerde de dieren en luisterde naar het huilen van de jagers.

De maan scheen fel en de sneeuw glinsterde, alsof iemand diamanten over de sneeuw had gestrooid. Hagrid greep naar de theekan en schonk nog een kopje voor zichzelf in. Soms zoemde hij zachtjes voor zich uit en zelfs Firenze was een keer komen opdagen en had hem een nacht gezelschap gehouden. De centaur had hem de betekenis van de horoscopen uitgelegd en hun verhoudingen met mekaar. De halfreus wist weliswaar dat centauren dit konden, maar toen hij Firenze zo hoorde praten bemerkte hij eerst hoe groot dit weten was.

Firenze vertelde van vertes, van de structuur van de planeten en van de verre zonnen. Waarvan hadden deze wezens toch dit weten? Hagrid blies de kleine dampwolkjes boven zijn kopje weg. Zou dit weer een nacht van zinloos wachten worden? Sneep was niet gevonden! Een gedachte vestigde in Hagrid, maakte niet uit hoe maar, hij Rubeus Hagris zou Sneep zoeken en pas weer stopen als hij hem gevonden had. Ja, direct morgen zou hij de zoektocht beginnen. Ook al had het niemand hem toevertrouwd, hij kende enkele plaatsen en plekken, waar men mensen zonder problemen gevangen houden kon. Morgen zou hij deze plaatsen en plekken opzoeken. Ja, precies dat zou hij doen....

Puff!

Iets verscheen in het dalletje en keek gehaast om zich heen. Hagrid zuchtte opgelucht, Sneep. De persoon ging door de knieën en hoestte zwaar. Met een sprong was Hagrid op de been en snelde naar de persoon toe. Hagrid bukte zich en direct voelde hij de kou, toen hij een hand op de schouders legde. De kleding vroor letterlijk op de huid van Sneep vast!

"Wat in hemelsnaam?" Zei Hagrid en Sneep keek naar hem op.

De ogen glazig, de huid bleek en hij had blauw gevroren lippen, maar er was nog wat anders in zijn gezicht af te lezen. Trots! Eindeloze trots!

"Ik ben er weer bij!" Fluisterde hij en hoestte zwaar. Kromde zich samen op de koude aarde.

"Ja dat zie ik. Worden jullie altijd zo begroet als jullie iets overleefd hebben?" Vroeg Hagrid en hielp de volledig doorweekte dooddoener op zijn benen.

Sneep schudde zijn hoofd, het haar bevroor ook en het klonk alsof twee kristallen glazen zachtjes tegen elkaar tikte bij de bewegingen. Hagrid rolde een grote wollen deken, die reeds op meerdere plaaten gemaakt was.

De halfreus wachtte helemaal niet, Sneep leunde zwaar tegen hem aan en Hagrid wikkelde hem in. Een tijdje stonden ze zo in het dalletje. De terreinknecht liet het gebeuren, gaf de jonge man genoeg tijd zichzelf bijeen te rapen. Hij bibberde erg onder de deken en Hagrid legde voorzichtig een arm om de schouders van de dooddoener. Wat er ook met hem gebeurd was, op het moment had de jonge tovenaar gewoon wat tijd nodig.

"Ze geloofde me eerst niet", mompelde Sneep.

"Hm dacht ik me al", gromde Hagrid en bleef verder staan. Hij was de rots in de branding rustig, maar altijd daar als men hem nodig had. Daar voelde hij hoe de dooddoener weer door zijn kniëen ging. Hagrid ving hem op en tilde hem omhoog.

Sneep keek door zijn bevroren haar naar hem en vroeg: "Hoe lang wacht je al?"

"Och al sinds meerdere nachten. Ik kom steeds bij zonsondergang hierheen. Sinds je weer teruggegaan bent", zei Hagrid lichtjes en droeg Severus zeker in zijn armen terug naar Zweinstein. Hij beklom het dalletje en ging aan de omgevallen boom voorbij. De nacht was helder en ijskoud.

"Waarom?" Vroeg Sneep verwonderd.

"Nou dat doet men zo. Men wacht op een vriend, als men zich zorgen maakt", antwoordde Hagrid rustig. Die jongen moest werkelijk nog veel leren.

"Aha", zei Sneep alleen en Hagrid merkte hoe hij zich dieper in de armen liet zakken. Hij neemt tenminste hulp aan, als hij het nodig heeft, dacht Hagrid gerust.

"Als u vannacht niet was verschenen...dan...dan." Hagrid stotterde van woede en zorgen.

Sneep keek geïnteresseerd naar de halfreus op. Nu miste Hagrid de woorden om iets te beschrijven.

"Ik had je gezocht!" Kwam er uiteindelijk uit de mond van de halfreus. "Was overal heen gegaan en had gezocht!"

Sneep staarde de man aan. Gezocht! Iemand had hem gezocht! Heel zachtjes vroeg hij, hij had angst hoe het antwoord zou luiden: "Niet erg hoe je mij gevonden had? Of dood of levend?"

De dooddoener hield de adem in, had Hagrid door hoe belangrijk deze vraag voor hem was?

"Maakt niets uit! Maar gevonden had ik je wel!" Zei Hagrid vastberaden.

Nu twijfelde Sneep er niet meer aan, dat de halfreus hem werkelijk gezocht had. Hagrid vertrouwde hij toe, dat deze werkelijk ieder gat en iedere kerker doorzocht had, alleen om Sneep te vinden.

"Dat is goed om te weten", zei Sneep zacht.

Hagrid stopte en keek op hem neer. "Waarom?"

"Het eerste doel van een folter is het slachtoffer duidelijk te maken, dat niemand naar hem zoekt", bibberde Sneep een van de grondwetten, die men hem in zijn eerste dagen als dooddoener er ingestampt had.

"Ik weet nu dat ik altijd gezocht en altijd gevonden wordt. Maakt niet uit hoe!" Eindigde Sneep. "Dat is goed om te weten."

Hagrid staarde naar Sneep en duizenden gevoelens waren in zijn gezicht af te lezen. Vriendschap, Zorg en zo veel meer.

"Ja, dat is goed om te weten", bevestigde de halfreus en zette zijn wandeling naar Zweinstein voort.

Kort voor het kantoor van de directeur liet de halfreus Sneep weer naar beneden. Voorzichtig opende deze de deur en ging het kantoor binnen, de halfreus stampte er gelijk achteraan. Perkamentus was van zijn stoel op gesprongen en staarde hen aan. Zonder enige twijfel viel Sneep op zijn kniëen en drukte zijn voorhoofd tegen de grond, wat trots, in deken waar hij in gewikkeld was zag hij er enigszins elegant uit.

"Heer ik ben weer in de rij van de dooddoeners opgenomen", verkondigde hij trots. Hij hoorde snelle passen. Severus keek op en zag hoe Perkamentus voor hem stond en net als bij Hagrid herkende hij vele gevoelens in dit goedgelovige gezicht.

"Oh jongen, ik heb me zulke zorgen gemaakt", zei Perkamentus.

Sneep richtte zich wat op direct ging er een scherpe pijn door hem heen en hij haalde sissend adem.

"Kom sta op. Wat is er gebeurd?" Beval zijn heer en Sneep stond langzaam op.

"Hagrid, Pleister snel!" Zei de directeur bezorgt tot de halfreus en hij verdween direct, om de verpleegster te halen.

"Ze geloofden mij in het begin niet", mompelde Sneep en keek naar de grond.

Enkele ogenblikken later kwam de verpleegster naar binnen Hagrid sloot zachtjes de deur achter zich. Mevrouw Pleister had zich alleen een badjas overgegooid en oogde op Sneep licht gespannen.

"Je weet helemaal niet wat ik je te danken heb!" Zei ze en liep met vaste stappen op hem af. Met een zwaai beval ze hem achter het gordijn, dat het slaapvertrek van het kantoor scheidde en trok het gordijn dicht. Perkamentus zag eruit, alsof hij Pleister volgen wilde, maar liet het maar zijn en wachtte.

"Wat bij alle goede geesten is er met u gebeurd?" Vroeg ze. De verpleegster pelde hem uit de deken en opende het volledig doorweekte gewaad. Sneep keek in het niets en liet het met zich gebeuren. Hij kon zich sowieso niet weren. Het bevel luidde botbreuken door Pleister laten helen en hij volgde dit bevel op. Pleister streek voorzichtig over de gebroken rib en keek uiteindelijk ook de hals en de polsen na.

"Koud water, folter-vloeken, slagen en dat alles in kettingen", telde Sneep op. Bij de verpleegster was het net als met zijn heren, geen lange gesprekken, kort en zakelijk blijven. De dooddoener hoorde hoe Perkamentus achter het gordijn naar adem hapte.

"Hm zo ziet het er ook uit", zei Pleister en vertrok bij het zakelijk antwoord van Sneep geen spier.

"Het duurde maar enkele minuten tot het bot werd weer in zijn juiste positie geschoven en geheeld was. Voor de verwondingen aan de hals en polsen liet ze een zalfje achter. Toen de vrouw weer haar tas pakte, keek ze een laatste keer naar Sneep en iets als een glimlach omspeelde haar lippen. "Dit keer bent u er nog relatief goed weg gekomen. Trek wat droogs aan en zou de hoest blijven, zeg het me dan.

Sneep maakte een lichte buiging en Pleister verliet het kantoor. Ergens wisten ze beide, verpleegster en dooddoener, dat het niet altijd zo zou eindigen.


	28. Hoofdstuk 28

Hoofdstuk 28: Lente

Ich bin es der im Wind reist,

und ich, der in der Brise flüstert.

Jack McDevitt " Die Küsten der Vergangenheit"

Sneep verscheen die avond in zijn dalletje. Hij verschijnselde zeker, deze plek wist hij zelfs als hij in slaap was te vinden. Het was zijn toevlucht, zijn aankomstpunt voor een betere plek. De zon was reeds ondergegaan en zo zag hij niet de bloemenzee, wat het verbodenbos in de lente overvloeit had. De zee van wit-, geel- en blauwkleuren. Maar de geur, de heldere en onmiskenbare geur van lente hing zelfs s' avonds in de lucht.

Hij legde zijn hoofd in zijn nek en haalde diep adem. Lente! Hij hoefde tenminste niet meer bang te zijn, om te bevriezen. Een bemoedigende gedachtegang.

Iets ruiste en een grote schaduw stond op in de buurt van de omgevallen boom. Een glimlach ging over het gezicht van de dooddoener. Natuurlijk had hij Hagrid allang herkend.

"Een goede avond wens ik jou, Hagrid. Terreinknecht van Zweinstein", zei de dooddoener en zijn stem klonk helder en duidelijk door het dalletje.

"Insgelijks Severus Sneep. Dooddoener en spion van Perkamentus!" Donderde de stem van de halfreus naar hem toe.

Het was een klein spelletje maar ook gelijktijdig het signaal dat betekende: "Mij gaat het goed."

De grote man stampte op hem af en bekeer hem sceptisch. "Pijn?" Vroeg hij direct.

Sneep schudde zijn hoofd. Nee, bij de laatste twee bijeenkomsten met Voldemort, was hij zonder bestraffingen er vandaan gekomen. Zo ook vanavond. Geen pijn.

"Hm Perkamentus wacht", zei Hagrid en Sneep hoorde hou opgelucht hij was, zijn ongewoonlijke vriend zonder verwondingen te zien. Het was de laatste tijd ook gewoon zeer zelden voorgekomen. Nadat hij weer bij de dooddoeners behoorde, had Voldemort nogmaals met hem gesproken.

Waarbij het gesprek voor Voldemort letterlijk een amusant was en voor Sneep een echte marteling.

Mevrouw Pleister had die avond verklaard dat ze zelden een mens gezien had die zo met spreuken gemarteld was. Bij enkele vloeken wist zelfs zij geen antwoord en zo moesten ze wachten, tot deze van alleen verdwenen. Daarbij was hij nog niet helemaal fit geweest, van het kleine uitstapje naar de kerkers van Malfidus. Maar Sneep overleefde en genas snel, hij was niet gestorven! Hagrid redde hem meerdere malen van het bevriezen, omdat hij niet meer de kracht had om zelf naar het kasteel terug te gaan. Waardoor dit er niet altijd van kwam, omdat Voldemort teleurgesteld was. Nee, soms was het ook gewoon oververmoeidheid geweest. Als men nachtenlang onder toezicht dranken brouwen moest en dan ook nog de een of andere drank bij hem zelf getest werd, dan had hij zijn kracht verloren. Sindsdien wacht Hagrid elke avond in het dalletje. Ze hadden een stilzwijgende overeenkomst gesloten. Als Sneep na zeven dagen nog niet opdook, ging Hagrid op zoektocht. Tot ieders opluchting was dit nog nooit nodig geweest. Sneep keek naar de halfreus die naast hem liep. Hoe vaak had Hagrid te vergeefs in het dalletje gewacht?

In het kasteel aangekomen betraden ze samen het kantoor van Perkamentus. Sneep ging zoals gewoon door de knieën en boog zich diep voor zijn heer, terwijl Hagrid alleen nog iets van een goede nacht gromde en een keer geruststellend zijn hand op Severus schouder legde. Het was een vriendschappelijk gebaar.

"Maak het vandaag niet te lang, rust wat uit", zei hij zacht tegen de dooddoener en ging het kantoor uit.

Perkamentus hart deed steeds pijn, iedere keer als hij dit vernederend begroetingsgebaar van Sneep zag. Maar alles wat hij probeerde om het hem af te leren ging mis. In andere dingen maakten ze vooruitgang. Sneep vroeg Perkamentus open naar bepaalde gebeurtenissen en een keer hadden ze zelfs een zeer interessant gesprek, over de handelsmethode van de dooddoeners bij overvallen.

"Goedenavond Severus", begroette de directeur zijn spion vriendelijk.

"Heer", mompelde Sneep en keek nog steeds naar de grond.

"Is er nog nieuws?" Vroeg de directeur. Hoe vaak had hij die vraag al gesteld? Hoe vaak had hij al nieuws ontvangen? Hoe vaak had hij deze vraag al moeten stellen, terwijl Pleister zijn spion weer heelde? Hoe vaak had Sneep daarbij in de armen van Hagrid gelegen en alleen nog gefluisterd? De plaatje werden wazig voor Perkamentus ogen. Dit keer was zijn spion heel in Zweinstein aangekomen. Zonder pijn, zonder moeheidaanvallen, of de bijwerkingen van een verboden vloek.

'Misschien ligt het er ook alleen aan dat het lente wordt?', Dacht Perkamentus.

"Heer, ik weet niet waarom, maar Voldemort noemde voor de eerste keer de naam Potter", zei Sneep rustig.

"Lily en James?" Vroeg Perkamentus bezorgd en leunde in zijn stoel verder naar voren.

"Ja Heer. Hij noemde ze in samenspraak met u." Sneep had bij deze bijeenkomst al zijn discipline moeten tonen, om niet geschrokken over te komen. "Het lijkt, alsof hij zich langzaam, maar steeds preciezer bewust word, hoe sterk u hem tegenwerkt."

Perkamentus knikte, hij had werkelijk zijn net aan informatiebronnen verder uitgewerkt en beter samengebracht. Steeds meer mensen konden gewaarschuwd worden, steeds meer informatie kreeg hij te horen.

"Alstublieft, sta op Severus", zei Perkamentus zacht.

Sneep stond zacht op als een roofkat, ja dat waren werkelijk goede tekens. Hoe snel de dooddoener van pijn en moeheid herstellen kon! Albus zelf wist, HIJ kon het niet. Waar vandaan nam Sneep deze energie? Zeker niet van hem? Toch? Perkamentus glimlachte weer en hij merkte hoe de dooddoener zich langzaam ontspande.

"Honger?"Vroeg Albus vriendelijk en Sneep knikte.

"Dan dus een klein avondeten!" Zei de oude man vrolijken en toverde iets tevoorschijn. Ja, zo een goede avond moeten gevierd worden! Hoe raar de tijd toch was! Men vierde het, als je spion heel en gezond op Zweinstein aankwam. Ze vierden iets wat voor anderen een normale toestand was, maar hier in deze ruimte was het steeds meer ongewoon en zeldzaam geworden. Met zorg moest Albus Perkamentus vast stellen, hoe sterk Sneep belast werd, want ook zijn opdrachten werden steeds vaker door schouwers onderschept. Alleen bevelen, die alla minuut van Voldemort kwamen, waren nog succesvol. Van de schouwers, die aan Voldemorts kant stonden, hoorde en zag men nog relatief weinig, maar Albus observeerde hen nu ook. Als het ministerie ook maar een beetje wist wat Perkamentus deed. Ze kenden ze toch alleen de top van de ijsberg.

De directeur van Zweinstein had zijn draden steeds verder gesponnen en steeds strakker. Niemand in de toverwereld was zo goed geïnformeerd als hij, zelfs de onzakelijke, een geheime groep binnen het ministerie, had niet zo een netwerk als hij! Maar niemand betaalde ook die hoge prijzen, of was bereid ze te betalen! Pleister had eens gezegd, er was geen bot dat bij Sneep niet gebroken was geweest, of geen folter-vloek, die de dooddoener niet aan eigen lijf ondervonden had. Alleen de vloek des doods was hem bespaart gebleven.

"Ietsjes suiker in de thee?" Vroeg hij de jonge tovenaar in het zwarte gewaad.

Sneep knikte.

Maar wat werd er van zijn netwerk, als Voldemort verdwenen was? Wat gebeurde er dan met mensen als Sneep?

Nadenkend zag hij hoe Sneep voorzichtig en zonder met de hand te bibberen de kop vast nam. Personen als hij werden op slag overbodig, zonder betekenis, en zomaar integreren in de tovergemeenschap ging ook niet! Perkamentus besloot op deze avond een noodprogramma uit te denken, voor het geval dat zich de voor de toverwereld deze gelukkige gebeurtenis zou voordoen! Ja, voor de dreuzels en de tovenaars zou het een zegen zijn als Voldemort zou verdwijnen, voor Sneep hilarische wijze een catastrofe! Perkamentus sloot zijn ogen, dit programma moest nog preciezer gepland worden, als de terugkeer van Sneep in de groep van de dooddoeners.

Sneep kreeg niets van de bedenkingen van zijn heer mee. Toen hij daar rustig stond en tot krachten kwam. Hij dacht niet zo ver in de toekomst, zijn toekomst bestond alleen uit de volgende dag en dan weer uit de volgende. Hij was er nog niet eens zeker van, of hij over een paar dagen nog zou leven! Zo ver plannen was hem vreemd. Het enigste wat altijd in de verre toekomst hing, als een dreigende schaduw was, dat Hagrid zich eens op de zoektocht moest begeven, en of hij dan nog leefde stond op een andere bladzijde geschreven.

Door het halfopen raam blies een zachte lentebries en vulde de ruimte met duizenden geuren. Het was een goede avond voor Sneep!


	29. Hoofdstuk 29

Hoofdstuk 29: Nieuws

Die Wahrheit, die du aussprichst,

hat weder Vergangenheit noch Zukunft.

Sie ist, und das ist alles,

was sie zu sein braucht.

Richard Bach "Illusionen"

Het was einde juli, toen er op een avond een grote witte uil haar weg naar het kantoor van de directeur zocht. De grote vogel was snel gevlogen, want zijn bericht was van goede aard. Onbewust had de uil het record gebroken, dat men op deze route opstellen kon. Een raam was nog open en zo gleed de uil elegant naar binnen. Trots ging ze op het oude bureau zitten en klapte tevreden met haar snavel. De afzenders waren zo gelukkig geweest en de uil verheugde zich bijzonder op het afgeven van de brief.

De oude man nam de brief van de uil af. Maar gelukkig deed hij de uil geen pijn. Hij streek dankbaar over de veren van de vogel. Hij bedankte haar tenminste, de vogel steeg weer op en verdween weer. De opdracht was volbracht en ze kon weer op jacht gaan.

De man opende voorzichtig de enveloppe en zette zijn leesbril recht. Maar al na de eerste alinea, werd de man onderbroken. Iemand kuchte en hoestte op de achtergrond. Direct stond de man op en het witte haar schemerde in het maanlicht, als vloeibaar zilver.

"Oh Severus", mompelde Perkamentus moe en gaf de dooddoener een volgende dosis van het medicijn.

Een paar dagen terug, was zijn spion volledig doorweekt en met een behoorlijke longontsteking aangekomen. Hij had in het hoge noorden meerdere tovenaars bespioneerd. De zomers waren daar weliswaar ook warm, maar als het ging regenen werd het koel. En de daarop volgende vlucht voor de schouwers, was net niet goed voor zijn gezondheid geweest. Voor twee nachten had hij zich in een oud gebouw moeten verstoppen, de schouwers hadden een mogelijkheid om de vluchtende tovenaars sneller op te sporen als ze verdwijnselden. Zo had Sneep gewacht om dan aansluitend Voldemort bericht te geven.

Na Voldemort was hij zonder verdere omweg direct in het verboden bos verdwijnseld. Hagrid had natuurlijk daar gewacht en had hem direct naar Perkamentus gebracht. Kuchend en schudden van de hoestaanvallen, had hij zijn bericht nog eens kunnen opzeggen. Op de vraag hoe Voldemort op zijn toestand gereageerd had, had de dooddoener koud geantwoord: "Ik kon de grootste zwakte voor hem verbergen. Anders komen er alleen meer vragen."

Perkamentus streek de kletsnatte haren uit het koortsige gezicht.

Zelfs Voldemort liet zijn dooddoeners na zulke lange opdrachten voor korte tijd met rust. De Heer van het Duister had niet al te veel volgelingen meer en zo was ook hij voorzichtiger geworden met zijn groep tovenaars. Wat hem er toch niet vanaf hield om een folter-vloek tegen een van zijn volgelingen te gooien.

Sneep gooide zich met hoge koorts heen en weer in het bed. Perkamentus hield de jonge man bij zijn schouders vast. Soms sprak hij verwarrende taal in zijn koortsdromen. Meestal waren het maar woorden de hij niet kon thuisbrengen. Maar als de woorden hele zinnen werden, liepen bij oude man de tranen over het gezicht. Het waren uitingen geweest tot wie zijn loyaliteit behoorde, een keer zelfs een smeken hem eindelijk met rust te laten en dan schreeuwen, Schreeuwen die uit de diepste afgronden van zijn ziel kwamen vol vertwijfeling en niet ophoudbare rouw. Om wie rouwde Sneep? Om zichzelf? Of om zijn slachtoffers? Op den duur werd de dooddoener weer rustig, het nachthemd was nat gezweet en kleefde op zijn huid. De koorts was nog steeds zeer hoog en de medicamenten sloegen maar langzaam aan. Mevrouw Pleister verklaarde dat dit normaal was, zijn lichaam was gewoon te vaak tot aan zijn grenzen belast en te vaak snel weer geheeld. En op een gegeven moment wou het lichaam rust en tijd, tijd om de heling in rust te laten geschieden. De sterkste dranken konden op dit moment weinig te weeg brengen. Maar wat alle wisten, het was nog niet voorbij. Hoe vaak nog moest Sneep zijn grenzen naar het onmogelijke verschuiven? Uit de levensmoeë dooddoener was een taai mens gekomen, die zich weigerde op te geven. Vrij naar het gezegde, Sterven? Vandaag niet!

Perkamentus had zijn ogen gesloten en zo merkte hij niet, hoe de dooddoener de zijne opende.

"Heer?" Vroeg deze zacht en rauw.

"Je bent wakker?" Zei Perkamentus mild en nam zijn handen van de schouders van de tovenaar.

"Hoe lang?"

"Sinds een paar dagen", antwoordde Perkamentus.

Sneep knikte en keek de directeur diep in zijn ogen. Met verwondering moest Albus vaststellen, dat Severus veel uit de gebaren en de ogen van de mensen aflezen kon. Gevoelens, gedachten en humeur.

"Is iets gebeurd heer?" Vroeg hij.

Perkamentus lachte, na alles was hij een open boek voor Severus.

"James Potter heeft geschreven. Lily schonk gisteren een jongen het leven. Ze hebben hem Harry genoemd", zei Perkamentus.

"Ze moeten voorzichtig zijn. Kinderen zijn een makkelijke buit voor Voldemort", fluisterde de dooddoener.

"Ik zal het hen mededelen, maar nu slaap", stelde Perkamentus zijn spion gerust.

Nog voordat Perkamentus het laatste woord had uitgesproken was Severus weer ingeslapen. In de loop van de dag begon de koorts weer te zakken. Perkamentus schreef een kaart, met zijn gelukwensen aan de Potters. Hij wenste hun veel vreugde, een lang leven en gezondheid voor het kind.

Severus Sneep ontwaakte direct en plotseling. Waarom? Verwonder keek hij om zich heen, hij voelde zich nog steeds moe en uitgeput. Hij streek met een hand de haren uit zijn gezicht, Sneep staarde op zijn hand. Voorzichtig richtte hij zich op en keek naar beneden en schrok. Oké, hij was altijd al tamelijk dun geweest maar zo? De koorts moet meer van hem gevergd hebben, dan hij in eerste instantie toegaf. Gefrustreerd liet hij zich terug in de kussens vallen. Dat zou weer tijd kosten. Tijd, die hij op het moment gewoonweg niet had! Voldemort werd steeds onberekenbaarder maar ook voorzichtiger. Nu drong het hem langzaam door, waarom hij ontwaakt was. Nachtmerries. Hij had gedroomd. In de loop van de jaren had hij geleerd te ontwaken als de dromen te sterk werden. Dit automatisme was weer ingeschakeld en had hem gewekt. Met halfgesloten ogen, probeerde hij zich aan de afgelopen dagen te herinneren. Wat was gebeurd? Had hij nog zijn bericht kunnen afgeven? Een vertrouwd beven ging door het bed, er was maar een persoon, die de grond zo kon laten beven. Hagrid! Net alsof hij een commando gaf, zag hij de halfreus naast zich staan.

"Hallo", zei de halfreus.

"Hallo", antwoordde Sneep moe.

"Je hebt ons weer eens goed laten schrikken!"Zei de halfreus zacht.

"Was niet met opzet." Mompelde Sneep.

In stille vertwijfeling nam de halfreus de dunne hand van Sneep en streelde steeds en steeds weer erover. Het was een gebaar dat Severus liet zien, hoe zeer de anderen zich weer zorgen om hem hadden gemaakt. Hij wist dat de halfreus dit nodig had, het was de enigste mogelijkheid, waarmee Hagrid kon laten zien hoe zeer hij zich bezorgde en hoe hulpeloos hij zich voelde.

"Al gehoord van de Potters?" Vroeg hij plotseling de dooddoener.

Ja, er was iets geweest. In een helder moment had hij zijn heer gezien en iets gevraagd. Zeker was hij er niet meer van. Dus schudde hij zijn hoofd.

"Die twee zijn nu ouders geworden! Ze hebben een kleine zoon Harry genaamd!" Verkondigde de halfreus trots en klopte lichtjes op zijn hand.

"Aha." Meer zei hij niet meer. Kinderen waren in deze tijd in gevaar. Toen kwam de herinnering weer. Zijn heer had hem ervan verteld en hij, Severus Sneep, had hem reeds gewaarschuwd. Dood en folter hadden ook voor kinderen geen halt. Toen liet Hagrid zijn had los en greep naar iets.

"Hier drink dat. Het zal je kracht geven." Hagrid hield hem een kelk aan de lippen.

In een fractie van een seconde, hadden zijn gedachten de drank geïdentificeerd. Het was een van de dranken om op krachten te komen, in de hoogste dosering die Sneep bekend was. Zonder een woord van tegenspraak, dronk hij de kelk leeg. Hij zou de krachten nodig hebben vandaag en morgen. Zijn lichaam protesteerde en hij slok de opkomende misselijkheid naar beneden. Hagrid zweeg, weer helemaal naar zijn gewoonte. Steeds als de halfreus met Sneep alleen was, vertelde hij hem de nieuwste geruchten en verhaaltjes uit het kasteel. Maar niet vandaag. Waarom was de halfreus zo bedrukt? Hij leefde toch! EN dit keer was het niet helemaal zo dicht bij de grens geweest , zoals bij de aanval van op Lubbermansen. Ook al zag hij er erger uit.

"Hagrid wat is er?" Vroeg hij uiteindelijk.

Hagrid haalde diep adem en staarde naar zijn handen. Als de halfreus al naar woorden moest zoeken, en dat gebeurde niet vaak, dan lag hem echt wat op het hart.

"Hoe houdt je het vol?" Vroeg hij Sneep uiteindelijk.

Aha, zo waaide de wind. Sneep veroorloofde zich een van zijn zeldzame glimlachen. "Omdat ik weet dat ik steeds gezocht word!"

"Alleen daaraan kan het toch niet liggen!"Protesteerde Hagrid.

"Nee niet alleen. Maar het is een belangrijk bestanddeel van mijn werk, mijn opdrachten, mijn bevelen!" Stelde de dooddoener hem gerust.

Daar glimlacht nu ook Hagrid en Severus sprak verder: "Het verlicht veel en geeft mij de kracht zoiets te doorstaan. Ik heb een goede heer en een goede vriend. Wie ben ik om jullie beide achter te laten?"


	30. Hoofdstuk 30

Hoofdstuk 30: Toekomst

Der Einzelgänger ist nicht  
unbedingt bedeutend.  
Aber jeder Bedeutende ist  
meist ein Einzelgänger

Unbekannt

Severus stond reeds op zijn eigen benen en sloot zijn gewaad. Twee dagen lang had hij nu al geen koorts meer en hij voelde zich sterk genoeg, om weer aan het werk te gaan. Perkamentus zat aan zijn bureau en observeerde hem nauwkeurig. Sneep was zich van deze blikken bewust, hij was nog steeds mager en zijn lichaam protesteerde tegen deze grove behandelingen. Maar tijd was een kostbaar goed, zeker voor iemand wiens tijd op een gegeven moment onafwendbaar ophield. Severus wist wat hij van hem verlangde en wist dat zijn lichaam eens zou gaan staken. Tot deze werkelijk verre toekomst, moest hij zo veel mogelijk informatie verzamelen als mogelijk was. Misschien, ja, misschien was dan ook Voldemort verdwenen.

Hij greep naar zijn Dooddoenergewaad en keek zijn heer rustig aan. Ze hadden sinds de opkomst van de duisternis geen woord meer gewisseld. Het kaarslicht liet de ogen van Perkamentus glinsteren. Severus moest gaan en beide wisten, dat het noodzakelijk was. De oproep van Voldemort zou niet lang meer op zich laten wachten. In de zomer waren veel kinderen thuis en veel families waren noch weerbaarder dan van te voor. Hij zou het kantoor weer verlaten, alleen, zonder bescherming. Hij zou zich de genade van Voldemort uitleveren. Een pendelaar tussen twee werelden.

Perkamentus hoorde hoe Sneep was opgestaan en na een tijdje draaide hij zich in zijn stoel om en zag hoe Sneep zijn gewaad sloot. De houterige automatische bewegingen waren verdwenen, nu waren zijn bewegingen rustiger en ontspannen. Severus ordende zijn kleren en greep uiteindelijk naar zijn gewaad. Met een innerlijke rust, die men hem tot een paar maanden niet had toevertrouwd, keek de jonge man Albus aan. Iets had zich veranderd, sluipend.

Severus Sneep was oud geworden. Niet uiterlijk, nee uiterlijk was hij nog steeds een jonge man in de bloei van zijn leven. Dun ja, maar op de een of andere manier sterk en oud. De gehaaste uitdrukking was bijna geheel verdwenen. Perkamentus keek de dooddoener aan, wat had deze verandering teweeg gebracht? Was het Pleister geweest, die hem steeds weer heelde en hem op de been hielp? Was het de vriendschap van Hagrid geweest? Of was het gewoon zijn nieuwe heer? De minuten streken en beide mannen keken elkaar aan. Severus kon in Perkamentus lezen als in een open boek, en hij, Perkamentus? Nee, hij kon niet altijd in Sneep lezen, als in een open boek. Daarvoor moest de dooddoener zich te zeer veranderen, om zijn leven te redden. Perkamentus zuchtte, oh hoe zeer hij het haatte, hem weer op weg te moeten sturen. Hoe zou hij weer terugkomen? Deze onwetendheid knaagde onophoudend aan zijn ziel.

Uiteindelijk bewoog zich de dooddoener zachtjes.Het gewaad ritselde, toen hij door de knieën ging. Het was een vloeiende beweging, elegant op zijn eigen aard en wijze. De eerste keer merkte Perkamentus, dat hier niet automatisme aan het werk was, maar vrije wil. Sneep boog zich diep en kroop de laatste twee meter naar hem toe. Perkamentus hart deed pijn, maar hij liet het geschieden. Voorzichtig kuste de dooddoener de zoom van Albus' gewaad. Perkamentus haalde diep adem en keek naar het plafond. Wanneer zou dit eindigen en waarom deed hij het nog steeds? Verdomme hij was niet Voldemort! Hij liet geen folter-vloeken op hem los, dat moest Severus onderhand toch begrepen hebben! De dooddoener gleed op de knieën weer een meter terug en wachtte met een gebogen hoofd op de bevelen. De armen hingen losjes en de palmen van de hand waren naar boven gedraaid. Het lange zwarte haar hing verward in het gezicht en bedekte zijn zwarte ogen. Het gewaad was om hem heen gedraaid, als een zee van zwarte stof.

"Oh jongen", mompelde de directeur.

Sneep zweeg.

"Wanneer zal DIT eindigen?" Vroeg hij zijn spion.

Deze wist waarover Perkamentus sprak, hij sprak van de vernederende houding, die Sneep zo vaak innam. Perkamentus was niet Voldemort toch? Zijn dooddoener nam lang tijd om te antwoorden. Het was een moeilijke vraag geweest, die een goed doordacht antwoord verlangde. Heel langzaam, net als in slowmotion hief Sneep zijn hoofd op, tot Albus de ogen kon zien. Deze diep zwarte ogen, die deels aan donkere tunnel herinnerden.

"Als ik het me veroorloven kan, heer. Als ik het me veroorloven kan", mompelde Sneep en boog weer heel langzaam zijn hoofd.

Perkamentus sprak met heldere en krachtige stem: "Kom weer als je nieuws hebt en let goed op jezelf."

Sneep boog zich weer diep, tot zijn voorhoofd bijna de grond raakte en zei met harde stem: "Zoals u wenst heer."

Het gewaad ritselde zachtjes, toen de dooddoener opstond en de capuchon diep over zijn gezicht trok. Zonder zich nog een keer om te draaien verliet hij het kantoor van de directeur van Zweinstein.

Severus Sneep, dooddoener, eigendom van Albus Perkamentus, wist dat hij deze kamer weer betreden. Hoe en wanneer wisten alleen de sterren.

Einde.

Opmerking

Bij deze wil ik me nogmaals hartelijk bedanken bij mijn beta-reader Silvia. En hoop dat je ook deel 2 wil beta-readen Ik weet dat je het zult doen maar vraag het toch maar ;-)

Er bestaat nog een tweede dat op dit verhaal opvolgt en dat zal ik ook gaan vertalen. Het kan misschien eventjes duren maar ik zal het zeker doen. En voor diegene die alvast willen weten hoe het verhaal heet. Nou het gaat "VERTROUWEN" heten en het bestaat uit 40 hoofdstukken. Dan weten jullie alvast een beetje wat jullie te wachten staat.

Nou ik hoop dat jullie deel 1 met plezier hebben gelezen en dat jullie ook graag deel 2 willen lezen. Laat het me weten.

En vergeet zeker de reacties niet.

Groetjes Nadine


	31. Het vervolg op het verhaal wantrouwen BI...

Hallo allemaal,

Ik wou alleen even laten weten dat ik binnenkort ga beginnen met uploaden van hoofdstuk 1 'herfst' van het verhaal VERTROUWEN het vervolg op wantrouwen.

En ik zou het fijn vinden als jullie dit verhaal ook weer lezen en mij laten weten wat jullie er van vinden.

Alvast bedankt.

Groetjes Mrs. N. Snape / Nadine


End file.
